From the Eyes of the Werewolf
by Pheneatis
Summary: (Traduction d’une fic d’Alphie !) Une histoire magnifique racontant du point de vue de Remus Lupin les évènements survenus pendant le 3ème tome. De l’humour, de la souffrance, de la méprise... Un petit mélange de tout inévitablement attachant
1. L'offre

**Date de parution :** 7 janvier 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^ _

**Remerciement;** _Un énorme _merci à Marie (Miss Tambora, Gaia, JunkieFrankie, Spoutnika, Thestral... selon ses humeurs ^^) pour avoir fait un travail magnifique à corriger les petites imperfections qui m'étaient passées sous le nez. ___Marie, t'es super, ne l'oublie pas !    _

**_From the Eyes of the Werewolf _**

**Chapitre 1 – L'offre **

Le soleil brillait vivement lorsque Remus Lupin descendit les escaliers ce matin-là. La journée serait assurément passionnante puisque Katie viendrait cet après-midi pour déjeuner, puis pour une nouvelle leçon dans le jardin. Il sourit, songeant à son arrivée, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée afin de ramasser la _Gazette du Sorcier posée sur le portique. Transportant le journal à l'intérieur et refermant la porte derrière lui, Remus tourna la première page avec désinvolture, puis y jeta un coup d'œil.  _

Il en resta figé, un hoquet de surprise s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis qu'il relisait le titre, s'assurant qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. 

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il se dirigea vers son bureau et y attrapa une plume. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs et cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de réussir à repérer un morceau de parchemin vierge. _Pourquoi ne peux-tu jamais trouver ce dont tu as besoin lorsque c'est urgent,_ pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il désirait, il griffonna rapidement une réponse à la question l'ayant nargué depuis plusieurs jours. 

**Cher Professeur Dumbledore, **

**J'accepte votre offre d'emploi comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour la prochaine année scolaire. J'ai parcouru la manchette d'aujourd'hui et je comprends maintenant la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de moi là-bas. J'arriverai après la pleine lune, donc le premier jour du semestre. **

**Remus Lupin **

Il envoya immédiatement sa lettre. Tout prit alors sens à ses yeux. 

*~*~*

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus s'assit devant son bureau et passa à nouveau sa main devant la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, songeant à tout ce qui était survenu les jours précédents. Le gros titre, tandis qu'il devait mettre en état de choc la plupart des personnes, amenait Remus à comprendre une notion que les autres ne possédaient pas. C'était pour cette raison que son employeur l'avait recherché avec autant d'assiduité. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était sollicité à Poudlard. 

**Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban **

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Dumbledore, qui avait probablement été l'un des premiers avisé de la fuite de Sirius, lui avait fait pression afin qu'il rejoigne le personnel enseignant. Réellement inquiet à propos de ses étudiants, Dumbledore avait sollicité la présence de la seule personne étant peut-être apte à comprendre l'esprit de Sirius Black. Mais Remus ne comprenait pas vraiment Sirius. Il l'avait déjà fait, mais c'était avant que celui-ci démontre sa loyauté envers Voldemort. 

Remus secoua la tête, puis se pencha vers son bureau, sa tête posée entre ses mains. _Pourquoi Sirius, pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la photographie les représentant tous les quatre. Elle était toujours placée sur sa cheminée. Ils étaient tellement heureux, tellement jeunes et tellement inconscients de combien le bonheur pouvait être éphémère. Remus avait conservé la photo, non pas pour se torturer, mais plutôt afin de se rappeler qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent lorsqu'il s'agissait des gens en qui on pouvait avoir confiance._

Il entendit Katie farfouiller au travers des casseroles dans la cuisine. Elle était encore une fois assez aimable pour lui préparer le déjeuner. _Déjeuner ? Mais où était donc passée la matinée? Le temps passe étrangement aujourd'hui, songea-t-il. Devait-il informer Katie au sujet de Sirius? Remus et ses amis avaient autrefois fait la promesse de ne jamais révéler leurs statuts d'Animagi à quiconque. Lily en avait naturellement été avisée lorsqu'ils eurent tous consentis que ce serait impossible de le lui dissimuler pour toujours. Mais, Lily avait été impliquée amoureusement avec James, tandis que Katie n'était qu'une amie. _

La vérité lui rongeait l'esprit. Il aurait dû en informer Dumbledore il y a des années plutôt que de continuer à abuser de la confiance d'un ami si cher. De le lui dire maintenant révèlerait un secret de vingt ans et éclaircirait leur amitié. Remus avait eu la chance de l'en avertir le jour où il était venu lui offrir ce travail. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait à ce moment-là? Mais, chaque jour qui passait rendait la justification de sa déception plus ardue.  

*~*~*

Remus ouvrit la porte, surpris d'y apercevoir la silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore. 'Professeur Dumbledore ?'

'Oh, pour l'amour de dieu Remus. Je crois que vous pouvez commencer à m'appeler Albus.' Le grand et mince sorcier sourit sous la masse épaisse de sa barbe blanche. Ses yeux étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  

'Oh... oui.' Ses bonnes manières lui revenant soudainement à l'esprit, Remus bredouilla, 'E...entrez.' Il fit signe à Dumbledore. 'Je vous en pris, prenez une place.' Remus n'était pas habitué de recevoir des visiteurs. Katie venait parfois l'aider avec le jardin et restait même manger de temps à autres. Mme. Noyes lui rendait occasionnellement visite. Mais, autrement, c'était plutôt inhabituel pour lui d'avoir des invités dans sa résidence.  

'Merci. C'est tellement plaisant de vous revoir à nouveau. Comment vont les affaires ?' 

Remus versa du thé dans une tasse pour son visiteur, sachant que ce ne serait pas refusé, puis le rejoignit dans une conversation courtoise. 'Les affaires vont bien. J'apprécie énormément cette maison.' 

'Et que faites-vous ces jours-ci? Cela fait si longtemps que je vous ai vu.' Dumbledore sirota le liquide chaud. 

Remus se sentait réellement mal à l'aise d'avoir à lui mentir. Les temps étaient durs, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Dumbledore le prenne en pitié. 'Et bien, j'ai pas mal voyagé. C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on essaie divers emplois... on ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.' 

Dumbledore se pencha vers lui et l'observa par-dessus ses verres. 'Allez Remus. Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi.'  

_Honnête! N'est-ce pas justement une partie de mon problème récemment ?_ pensa Remus. Puis, poussant un fort soupir, il céda et expliqua, 'Et bien, pour être franc, les affaires ne vont pas très bien.' 

'Oh mon cher, je suis navré d'entendre cela. Mais, je soupçonne les temps d'avoir été ardus.'

'Et bien oui, ils l'ont étés. Puisque la plupart des employeurs ne croient pas que ce soit sage d'engager un loup-garou, cela fait longtemps que je n'aie eu un travail traditionnel. Lorsque je suis revenu ici il y a deux ans et que j'ai repris l'ancien travail de ma mère – fournir l'apothicaire local en herbes – j'ai cru que ce serait assez pour me garder occupé. Au début, je trouvais cela paisible, éloigné du reste du monde. Mais maintenant, je crois que j'aurais besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus stimulant.' 

'Une situation à laquelle j'entends bien remédier.' Le vieux sorcier sourit à nouveau. 'Fournir des herbes est important en effet. Mais vous êtes un sorcier trop intelligent pour gâcher vos autres talents.' 

Remus fut abasourdi par ce commentaire et sentit le besoin de le corriger. 'Vous voulez dire, un loup-garou trop intelligent.' 

'Mais allons ! Où est donc la différence ?' Il sirota nonchalamment son thé.  

'Malheureusement, cela fait une énorme différence pour les employeurs,' dit Remus.

'Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi et je suis un employeur.' Dumbledore lui lança un regard significatif. 

Souriant, Remus ajouta, 'Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas _mon_ employeur.' 

'Une autre situation à laquelle j'entends bien remédier.' 

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça. Avait-il bien compris Dumbledore ? 'Pardon ?' 

L'autre homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. 'Remus, nous avons grand besoin d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dûment qualifié et je sens que vous êtes fait pour ce travail.' Remus était sur le point d'objecter, mais Dumbledore l'en arrêta avant qu'il en ait eu la chance. 'Et je sais très bien ce à quoi vous pensez... c'est faux. Ce poste n'est pas maudit. Nous avons simplement eu... beaucoup de malchances si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.' 

Remus était ébahi. 'En fait, ce n'était pas réellement ce à quoi je pensais.' 

'Oh, bien. Je croyais que vous refuseriez.' Il gloussa, puis prit une autre gorgée de thé. 

Remus l'observa un instant avant de dire, 'Monsieur le directeur... Vous savez bien sûr que ma... condition... limite quelque peu...' 

'Vous avez entièrement tort Remus. Je sais que vous représentez bien plus que cela. Vous étiez dans les premiers de classe, un étudiant modèle et vous vous êtes débrouillé pour remettre chaque travail à temps, _condition_ ou _pas_.' Sa voix devint malicieuse. 'Je me rappelle de votre agilité extrême et de votre intellect hautement créatif, surtout lorsque venait le temps de sortir vos amis de situations délicates.' 

Remus se souvenait aussi d'avoir mené ses amis _dans_ quelques situations délicates. Ne voulant pas penser à ses camarades, il demanda, 'Mais, les parents ne s'objecteraient-ils pas contre cela ? Ils n'auraient certainement jamais approuvé qu'un loup-garou aille à l'école. Pourquoi approuveraient-ils maintenant que l'un d'entre eux enseigne ?'    

'Car, tout comme ils ne le savaient pas dans le temps, ils ne le sauront pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est tout simplement pas de leurs affaires et ils sont en grande majorité satisfaits d'avoir à l'esprit le fait que je souhaite simplement le plus grand bien à leurs enfants. Avec l'exception possible de certains Serpentards bien sûr. Alors ?' 

Remus secoua la tête. 'De ne pas les en informer mettrait les étudiants en danger. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils ont besoin afin de se protéger de ma présence. J'ai déjà mis en danger suffisamment de personnes auparavant et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de récidiver à nouveau.' 

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse de thé. 'Durant les sept années où vous êtes venu à Poudlard, je ne parviens à me souvenir que d'un seul incident où quelqu'un a été en danger à cause de votre condition de loup-garou. De plus, cela n'avait rien à voir avec votre propre comportement. Pourquoi cela devrait-il vous déranger aujourd'hui ?' 

Remus soupira fortement. Dumbledore n'avait bien entendu aucune idée de toutes les fois où cela avait été beaucoup plus dangereux, tant qu'il n'osait même pas se l'admettre. Le plus effrayant était qu'il en avait même ri quelques fois. Personne n'avait été blessé, mais cela aurait pu survenir si facilement que cela le dérangeait encore d'y songer. C'était de l'imprudence tout à fait puérile et un désir d'appartenance qui l'y avait mené. Il n'allait certainement pas commettre les mêmes erreurs à nouveau. 

Songeant que ce serait impossible de garder son état secret, il ajouta, 'Je manquerai quelques cours à chaque mois. Quelqu'un le remarqua sûrement et comprendra alors.' Remus parlait d'expérience. Après tout, c'était de cette façon que Sirius l'avait découvert. Il enfouit ce souvenir dans sa mémoire, puis observa Dumbledore.

'Oui, mais à ce moment-là, vous leur aurez prouvé que vous êtes un excellent professeur et les étudiants apprécieront tellement vos cours que personne ne voudra que vous partiez,' expliqua-t-il jovialement. 

Remus connaissait tous les arguments. Dieu sait combien de fois il les avait entendus. Il avait passé toute sa vie à se convaincre qu'il lui était impossible de mener une existence courante. Il y avait tant de problèmes à considérer. Il en ajouta alors un autre dans l'espoir que le directeur abandonne bientôt et accepte enfin l'idée que d'avoir un loup-garou comme professeur était en effet un mauvais dessein. 'Mais, mes transformations... Je pourrais représenter un danger pour les élèves. Je prends la potion Tue-Loup depuis un certain temps, mais elle est extrêmement ardue à préparer. Si difficile en fait que j'en suis moi-même incapable.' 

'Oh, je suis certain que Severus pourrait vous arranger cela.' 

'Severus ? Snape ?' 

'Oui, il est notre Maître de Potions. En fait, il excelle dans ce domaine.'  

C'était une complication que Remus n'avait réellement pas prévue et une raison suffisante pour qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard. 'Je ne crois pas que Severus accepte de m'aider. Après tout, nous ne nous entendions pas très bien autrefois.' Et il était certain que ça ne s'améliorerait pas maintenant. 

'Il concoctera la potion nécessaire si je le lui demande,' répondit sagement Dumbledore. 

Ce dernier avait une réponse à tout. Pouvait-ce réellement être possible? Remus y songea un instant, se laissant à peine le loisir de penser au mince espoir que cela puisse fonctionner. Il le voulait tellement. Cela lui ferait tant plaisir de travailler avec quelques-uns de ses anciens professeurs, même si Snape en faisait partie. Il songea à quel point ce serait sublime de revoir Poudlard et tout ses alentours. 

Mais, ce serait ardu. Des souvenirs inévitables lui reviendraient à l'esprit à chaque couloir. Les visages de ses anciens amis lui apparurent devant les yeux. Il les verrait partout... Il en était certain. Il pouvait revoir la Grande Salle emplie de lys tandis que James faisait son discours durant la remise des diplômes. Il se souvenait du moment où Peter était tombé dans les escaliers, puis avait atterri sur Portia Pratling, une fille qui faisait deux fois sa taille. L'armure qui avait autrefois servi comme prétendue copine à Sirius... 

Dumbledore interrompit son flot de pensées. 'Je vois que vous êtes toujours en train de tenter de vous convaincre. Alors, permettez-moi de vous offrir une raison de plus ; Harry Potter.'

Remus cligna des yeux. Harry ? Le Harry de James et Lily ? Bien sûr que c'était lui. Quel autre Harry Potter pouvait-ce bien être ? 'J'aurais Harry dans ma classe ?' 

'Très certainement. Il débutera sa troisième année... avec autant d'espiègleries à son actif que son père.' 

Remus détourna le regard, souriant. 'James en serait fier.' 

'Venez à Poudlard.' Dumbledore était extrêmement sérieux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Remus et il ne cillait pas. 'Venez prouver à tous ceux qui ont des préjugés envers les loups-garous que vous êtes apte à occuper ce poste. Venez enseigner au fils de votre ami – ainsi qu'à tous ses amis – ce que vous savez à propos de la défense contre les Forces du Mal.' 

Un feu s'alluma dans le ventre de Remus. Son esprit analysait rapidement toutes les possibilités qu'offrait ce boulot. Une chance de se prouver, d'apprécier son travail et d'évacuer sa solitude perpétuelle. Il serait stupide de refuser cela.

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire. 'Il n'y a _rien_ à craindre. Vous savez que je vous fais intuitivement confiance.' 

L'autre homme détourna le regard en entendant cela. C'était une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il avait presque oublié la confiance que Dumbledore lui portait. C'était quelque chose que le jeune homme souhaitait préserver. Mais, cela était aussi une chose que Remus avait trahie lorsqu'il avait permis à ses amis de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait.

'Monsieur le directeur...' Il avait voulu lui confier ce secret depuis tellement d'années, mais ne l'avait pas fait afin de ne pas poser de problèmes à ses amis. Cependant, deux d'entre eux étaient maintenant morts et l'autre avait commis le pire des crimes. Le seul pouvant encore en souffrir était Remus lui-même. 'Il y a une chose que je voudrais vous dire.' 

Dumbledore l'observa, ses yeux pétillant d'espoir. Comment pouvait-il avouer cela à son mentor ?

'Je voudrais que vous sachiez,' débuta-t-il, réalisant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, 'que je… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps afin d'y réfléchir.'  

*~*~*

'Remus ?'

La voix de Katie le ramena à la réalité. 

'Remus ? Est-ce que je peux entrer ?' 

Il dissimula rapidement son journal dans l'un des tiroirs de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'apercevoir. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Katie à propos de Sirius. C'était trop douloureux à admettre. 'Oui, je t'en pris, entre,' lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il pensait joyeuse. 

'Si tu as faim, le repas est prêt.' 

'J'arrive.' Il se leva, puis se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. 'Je suis certain que ce sera parfait ! Merci.' Il espéra qu'elle ne remarque pas son faux bonheur.

Katie fronça les sourcils. 'Est-ce que ça va ?' 

Remus soupira. Plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus elle parvenait à déchiffrer ses émotions. Apparemment, il n'était pas très doué à ce moment pour les lui cacher. 

'Je vais bien, réellement. Je songe seulement à Poudlard.' Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas non plus l'entière vérité.    

'Oh, tu as pris une décision alors ?' Elle lui sourit, mais ce n'était pas son joyeux sourire habituel.

'Oui. Je vais accepter.' Il l'observa avec attention, espérant discerner sur son visage une quelconque réaction à cette annonce. Mais, elle ne fit que sourire. 'En fait, j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore.' 

Elle hocha la tête, se retourna, puis le mena vers la cuisine. 'Et bien, il était temps que tu te serves de cette vieille valise.' C'était très habituel de la part de Katie de tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère avec une blague. 

Remus rit. 'Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à mes anciens cours et à tout ce que j'ai appris à l'école.' 

'Alors tu as eu le temps d'apprendre au travers de tes espiègleries ?' Katie se dirigea vers le comptoir, puis emporta la nourriture sur la table. 

Avec un sourire malicieux, Remus dit, 'Je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout cela. Mais oui, nous avons beaucoup appris durant les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.' Il reprit son souffle, puis ajouta doucement, 'Nous avons même eu une leçon portant sur les loups-garous.' 

Katie resta figée derrière la table, le fixant pendant un moment. Elle cligna des yeux et s'assit. Remus se sentit instantanément coupable. Même si elle savait pour le loup depuis quelques temps, c'était toujours difficile pour elle de l'imaginer et Remus en avait conscience. Il la rejoignit, puis dit, 'C'était un cours intéressant. Pas vrai à cent pour cent, mais intéressant.' C'était aussi durant cette leçon que James avait eu l'idée des Animagi... Mais, Remus ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. 'Je devrai aussi leur enseigner des choses sur les loups-garous.' 

Prenant un peu de salade, Katie lui sourit faiblement. 'Hé bien, regarde le bon côté. Au moins, tes étudiants apprendront la vérité.' 

Il l'observa avec une compréhension naissante. Elle avait raison, comme la plupart du temps. Elle était toujours apte à positiver lorsqu'il était trop négatif. Sa présence comptait tellement pour lui depuis un an. 

'Quoi ?' demanda-t-elle, remarquant qu'il la fixait. 

Prenant une cuillérée de pommes de terre, Remus s'expliqua. 'Oh, je songeais seulement à quel point j'allais m'ennuyer de...' Il s'arrêta un instant, puis hésita avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette et de poursuivre, '...de nos cours ensemble.' 

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Son départ, quoique difficile pour tous les deux, serait une bonne chose et il le savait. Remus pensait souvent que la jeune femme passait trop de temps en sa compagnie. Il appréciait ses visites, mais que pouvait-il advenir d'eux ? Elle ne pourrait pas rester là pour l'éternité. Elle devait trouver l'endroit où elle serait bien et où elle pourrait se bâtir une meilleure vie. Il reprit contenance, puis leva les yeux vers elle. 

Très lentement, la voix tremblante, Katie répondit, 'Je vais m'ennuyer de nos cours moi aussi.' L'observant avec minutie, elle ajouta, 'Écris-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.' 

Remus acquiesça simplement et retourna à son repas. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait d'elle. 

**À suivre...**

***

_Voilà, le premier chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire ! Si vous souhaitez voir la version anglaise, l'adresse se retrouve dans ma bio ^^ Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cela ? Z'avez aimé ? Vous voulez que je continue ? Si oui, vous savez exactement ce que vous devez faire :-) Et puis, si je vois que ça vous intéresse, vous aurez droit à un chapitre par semaine, à chaque mercredi ! Et vous avez vu ? Les chapitres sont assez longs lol ! Alors, à la prochaine tout le monde, pour le prochain chapitre ! _

Votre fidèle traductrice, Fany ( :-p)


	2. En route vers Poudlard

**Date de parution :** 14 janvier 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^ _

**Remerciement;** _Encore une fois, je voudrais dire un gros merci à Marie qui prend le temps de relire chaque chapitre en décernant les petites erreurs que j'ai laissé passer ! Je t'adore ma puce, tu es une super bêta__-reader__ ! _( :___-p) _

**_From the Eyes of the Werewolf _**

**Chapitre**** 2 – En route vers Poudlard **

Un mois plus tard, Remus se trouva réellement stupide d'avoir accepté cette offre. Il se tenait sur le Quai 9¾, observant le train rouge fumant et se demandant pour la énième fois s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, était-ce sage de placer des élèves si jeunes en compagnie d'un loup-garou, même avec la potion Tue-Loup ? Et était-ce sage d'avoir comme employeur un enseignant contre lequel tous les parents se ligueraient probablement ? 

À cause de la lune, il s'était débrouillé pour voyager dans le Poudlard Express afin de se rendre à l'école. Elle était pleine deux jours auparavant et Remus avait voulu attendre avant d'aller là-bas. Il avait pensé qu'une pleine lune de moins passée à Poudlard était une bonne chose. En fait, Dumbledore avait été celui qui lui avait proposé de prendre le train. Remus avait ouvert la bouche afin de lui dire qu'il pouvait facilement Transplaner après une bonne nuit de repos, mais le regard sérieux de Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. Remus avait alors réalisé que celui-ci voulait qu'un adulte se retrouve dans le train afin de s'occuper de n'importe quel _imprévu_ possible.

Il y avait tant d'élèves et de familles autour de lui. Il était aisé de repérer les premières années puisqu'ils étaient habituellement blêmes et qu'ils observaient tout ce qui les entourait avec émerveillement. En fait, Remus songea qu'il devait ressembler exactement à cela en ce moment. Il était extrêmement nerveux, mais ne pouvait pas le laisser paraître aux étudiants. Cela mettrait en doute sa crédibilité – déjà qu'il était loin d'être énormément crédible. 

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut légèrement tassé de côté par une famille de rouquins passant près de lui et se dirigeant vers le dernier wagon. Remus les observa tandis qu'ils s'y précipitaient. Son regard se fixa sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs faisant partie du groupe. Celui-ci n'avait pas seulement des cheveux noirs désordonnés, mais aussi des lunettes rondes et un visage facilement reconnaissable. Remus n'avait pas besoin d'apercevoir la cicatrice afin de connaître l'identité de ce garçon. Le suivant du regard tandis qu'il suivait la famille rousse, Remus sentit son cœur s'affoler. 

Il attrapa soudainement sa valise avec détermination, puis embarqua dans le train. La plupart des compartiments étaient emplis d'adolescents bruyants, mais il réussit à en trouver un à l'arrière qui était vide. Il déposa son attaché-case sur une tablette, puis prit place sur le banc à côté de la fenêtre. S'étendant et fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son premier voyage à bord de ce même train, au moment où il avait rencontré James et Sirius. Il était tellement jeune. 

Tout en se remémorant cela, Remus Lupin s'endormit. 

~*~

_'Regarde où tu marches !' _

_'Désolé.' Remus avait presque été renversé par l'autre garçon, mais lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point celui-ci était plus vieux et plus grand que lui, il avait décidé qu'il était plus sage de ne pas objecter._

_Traînant sa valise dans le couloir, Remus regarda dans chaque compartiment, espérant y apercevoir un visage amical. Il en trouva un composé uniquement de filles et sentit son visage s'empourprer lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui proposa de rester. Il la remercia, mais poursuivit plutôt son chemin. Tandis qu'il approchait du centre, il entendit un étrange bruit sec._

_'Veux-tu bien lâcher cela ! Tout le monde va t'entendre et ça va gâcher la surprise,' lança une voix grave. _

_'Très bien ! Je voulais seulement m'assurer que ça fonctionnait toujours,' répliqua une autre voix.  _

_Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du compartiment et aperçut deux garçons qui tentaient de dissimuler rapidement quelque chose. _

_'Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais frapper au moins !' lui dit le garçon à la voix grave._

_'Je suis désolé,' débuta Remus, 'je cherchais simplement un endroit où m'asseoir. Toutes les places semblent être prises.'_

_'Oh, et bien, tu peux venir avec nous,' lui proposa le garçon à lunettes, faisant un signe de tête vers son ami qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir que Remus reste – il secouait la tête en direction du garçon à lunettes – mais il soupira ensuite et se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs. _

_'Je m'appelle James Potter,' lui dit le premier garçon. Il pointa l'autre, ajoutant, 'Et cet idiot s'appelle Sirius Black.' _

_'Remus Lupin, ravi de vous connaître,' répondit-il, s'asseyant à côté de James. Il serra la main de chacun des deux garçons, Sirius semblant toujours peu fervent quant à être amical envers Remus. Sa poignée de main était loin d'être enthousiaste. Il peut probablement le ressentir, pensa-t-il. La plupart du monde sait que quelque chose cloche. Bien, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je vais seulement avoir un peu de plaisir et je devrai retourner à la maison. C'est toujours la même routine.      _

_'Euh, ne te soucie pas de Sirius. Il a juste peur que tu gâches son plaisir.' Remus aperçut les deux garçons s'échanger un regard malicieux. _

_'Pardon ?' Plaisir ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?_

_James se pencha vers lui, puis lui expliqua dans un murmure, 'Il a reçu une nouvelle babiole qu'il veut tester sur quelqu'un.' Il pointa Sirius qui s'était composé un visage purement angélique. _

_'Moi ? Jouer un tour sur un individu qui ne s'en attend pas ?' Remus pouvait voir qu'il dissimulait quelque chose derrière son dos. 'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,' ajouta-t-il, parlant de ce qu'il tenait. 'C'est seulement ma nouvelle invention.'_

_Remus les scruta un instant, réalisant que cela pourrait être réellement amusant. 'Il y a un compartiment plein de filles deux portes plus loin.' Il sourit malicieusement. _

_Surpris par ce commentaire, Sirius se pencha vers l'avant. 'Quel est ton nom déjà ?'_

_'Remus. Remus Lupin.'_

_Pendant un instant, il fut convaincu que l'autre garçon allait le frapper pour avoir suggéré cela. Cependant, il lui donna plutôt une tape sur le genou et dit, un large sourire aux lèvres, 'Remus Lupin hmm ? Hé bien, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre !' _

~*~

Encore quelque peu somnolant, Remus sentit le train ralentir, puis s'arrêter. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas arrivés. Il était certain que le voyage durait plus longtemps que cela. Tandis qu'il reprenait conscience, il entendit alors toutes sortes de voix étranges à l'intérieur du compartiment. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis deux cris de douleur. 

'Qui est-ce ?' demanda une voix féminine.  

'Qui est-_tu_ ?' riposta une autre voix. 

'Ginny ?' demanda la première personne. 

'Hermione ?' répondit la seconde. 

Les voix argumentèrent pendant un instant, tentant de trouver une place libre et s'asseyant apparemment sur un garçon. Remus en avait assez. S'il n'agissait pas rapidement, il y aurait quelqu'un qui s'assoirait aussi sur lui. 'Silence !' lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. 

Cela avait visiblement porté fruit puisque plus personne ne parlait. Remus approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre, puis y fit apparaître une flamme bleuâtre. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qui se passait, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. 

'Restez où vous êtes,' leur dit-il tandis qu'il se levait, voulant sortir du compartiment. Il eut cependant la réponse à son questionnement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte. Derrière la porte se tenait un Détraqueur. 

_Que font-ils là ? Les Détraqueurs ne sont autorisés qu'à Azkaban et Dumbledore ne les laisserait jamais..._

_Azkaban... Sirius..._

Les Détraqueurs se trouvaient donc dans le train afin de rechercher Black. C'était probablement la raison de leur arrêt. Des Détraqueurs ne seraient sûrement pas acceptés à bord sinon. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit que la sécurité autour de Poudlard était en effet resserrée cette année. Une pensée soudaine le frappa. Est-ce que Sirius était à la recherche d'Harry en ce moment ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban ? Il jura contre lui-même, mécontent de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Il décida qu'il valait mieux tenter de trouver Harry. 

Mais avant qu'il puisse sortir, il devait se débarrasser du Détraqueur. Remus sentit un froid intense envahir la pièce et pensa immédiatement que les enfants ne devaient pas subir cela plus longtemps. Des souvenirs commençaient à affluer dans son esprit, le son du loup lui revenant en mémoire. Il devait faire fuir rapidement la créature avant qu'elle affecte trop les autres. Mais à ce moment-là, l'un des garçons tomba soudainement au sol avec un bruit sourd, ayant visiblement succombé aux effets du Détraqueur. Remus baissa les yeux vers lui et réalisa pour la première fois avec qui il partageait son compartiment. 

C'était Harry.

La créature l'avait grandement affecté et il en connaissait les raisons. Il devait réellement faire sortir rapidement cette chose. Passant par-dessus Harry, il se dirigea vers le Détraqueur et lui dit, 'Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en.' Il ne bougea pas. Remus pointa alors sa baguette vers lui et marmonna '_Spero__ Patronum !' Un vif Patronus argenté sortit de l'embout de sa baguette, faisant fuir le Détraqueur. _

Remus se retourna vers les autres étudiants. Il semblaient tous pâles et la petite fille rousse dans le coin tremblait fortement. Mais son inquiétude principale concernait Harry qui était toujours étendu au sol. 

Les lumières se rallumèrent alors et le train se remit lentement en mouvement. L'une des filles s'était penchée vers Harry et lui donnait des tapes sur le visage, tentant de le réveiller. Remus, par contre, savait que le garçon avait besoin d'un morceau de chocolat. Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en ressortit une longue tablette. Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. 

'Comment te sens-tu ?' lui demanda un grand garçon roux. 

'Ça va,' répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cette... cette chose ? Qui a crié ?' 

_Crié ? Harry a entendu quelqu'un crier? _Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos de ce que l'adolescent avait entendu. Il se demanda si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec James et Lily. 

'Personne n'a crié,' le contredit le grand garçon. 

'Mais j'ai entendu crier...' 

Remus devait absolument alléger l'atmosphère présente dans le compartiment. Il brisa la tablette de chocolat d'un bruit sec. 'Tenez,' dit-il, lui offrant une grosse portion. 'Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.' 

'Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?' lui demanda Harry tandis qu'il tendait aussi des morceaux aux autres élèves. 

'Un Détraqueur. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.' 

Cinq paires d'yeux le fixaient maintenant et personne ne mangeait. Il enfouit le papier dans sa poche, puis les observa un instant. Les yeux verts d'Harry brillaient vivement et Remus retint son souffle lorsqu'il les croisa. Il se sentit soudainement nerveux. 

'Mangez,' répéta-t-il finalement. 'Ça vous fera du bien.' Remus avait besoin d'un moment seul et s'inventa alors un prétexte. 'Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...' 

Il fit un pas dans le corridor, puis s'appuya contre le mur dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration. Le visage de James lui apparut. _James... Il te ressemble tellement… pensa-t-il. Il avait connu Harry lorsque celui-ci était bébé et ils savaient tous qu'il ressemblerait à son père avec les grands yeux verts de Lily. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. C'était comme regarder le visage d'un ami qu'on croyait disparu pour toujours._

Mais il pensa alors que Harry n'avait probablement jamais vu le visage de James. Réalisait-il à quel point il lui était semblable ? Remus se frotta les yeux, puis les tempes. Oh mon dieu, toutes les histoires à propos de James qu'il pourrait lui raconter. Toute l'information qu'il possédait représenterait probablement un trésor pour Harry qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de le connaître. Mais la pensée d'y retourner afin de lui raconter l'effrayait quelque peu. Expliquer sa relation avec James signifiait de lui parler aussi de Sirius et Peter. Et une fois tout cela dit, Harry lui poserait inévitablement des questions à propos de la mort de ses parents. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ? De plus, ce n'était pas réellement à lui de raconter tout cela à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qui connaissait James mieux que lui ? Oh, celle-ci était facile... Sirius…  

Remus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de stopper ces pensées. Se dirigeant vers l'avant du train, il demanda au chauffeur le temps que cela prendrait avant qu'ils soient arrivés à destination, puis s'il pouvait utiliser l'un des hiboux à bord. Remus composa rapidement une note au sujet du Détraqueur et de la condition d'Harry, puis l'attacha à la patte de la chouette. Cela fait, il retourna au compartiment, pressé de vérifier l'état du garçon. Il décida qu'il ne parlerait pas de Lily et James, sauf si Harry le lui demandait. Oui, c'était la meilleure option. 

Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur les étudiants et supposa que le garçon et la fille roux devaient être frère et sœur – il ne parvint cependant pas à les identifier. Il remarqua aussi que personne n'avait mangé le chocolat. 'Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat,' lança-t-il, tentant de ne pas sourire, amusé par leur crainte, comme si sa réputation l'avait précédé.

Ils commencèrent tous à croquer dans leur morceau, lentement au début, puis plus rapidement tandis qu'ils se sentaient mieux. 'Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes.' Sans y penser, Remus demanda, 'Ça va Harry ?'

Dès que les mots se furent échappés de sa bouche, il se sentit coupable. Il aurait dû se présenter et certainement pas appeler Harry par son prénom sans même lui avoir expliqué comment il savait qui il était. Remus avait le pressentiment qu'il devrait tout raconter à propos de Lily et James, ainsi que de leur rencontre. _Parfait, pensa-t-il. _Ne viens-tu pas juste de décider d'attendre ?_ _

Mais Harry ne sembla pas se préoccuper du fait que Remus connût son nom. Il répondit seulement, 'Ça va très bien,' avec un air quelque peu embarrassé. 

Remus reprit sa place à côté de la fenêtre et réfléchit pendant un instant. Harry avait probablement l'habitude que les gens le reconnaissent… Après tout, il avait cette épouvantable cicatrice sur le front. Il le scruta du coin de l'œil tandis qu'ils approchaient de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, toujours époustouflé par sa ressemblance avec James. 

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent du train, Harry et ses amis se rendirent vers une diligence. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme si James était toujours en vie. Si seulement… 

'Professeur !' tonna une voix puissante. 'Professeur Lupin !' C'était Hagrid qui lui faisait signe de s'approcher.

'Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ?' lui demanda-t-il, de grosses gouttes de pluie lui ruisselant dessus. 

'Mouillé ! Et je dois faire traverser les premières années de l'autre côté du lac !' Le géant était en effet trempé de la tête aux pieds. 

'Quelle journée épouvantable pour cela !' dit-il en riant légèrement.

'Vous êtes chanceux, Dumbledore vous a envoyé sa carriole personnelle.' Hagrid pointa une magnifique diligence à l'avant des autres et Remus, le remerciant, se dirigea vers la carriole. 

**À suivre...**

***

_Et hop, un deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aussi aimé ! En passant, si vous voulez donner des commentaires sur l'histoire, je me ferai un plaisir de les traduire à l'auteure, alors ne vous gênez pas ^_~ Et puis comme vous devez me connaître assez bien, ma politique reste la même; Tant que j'ai des lecteurs qui aiment, je continue ^^ Merci pour toutes les reviews !!! _

**Alphie****; Hi ! Hey, that's so great from you to review me ! That means a lot to me :-) So, I'm not afraid that French people will like your story, it's so cool ! ^_^ Thanks !! **

**Titou**** Moony :-p; Oui, je suis d'accord, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de traduire une fic assez courte loll, mais bon, habituellement, les lecteurs en sont heureux ^^ Merci pour la review !!**

**LeDjiNn****; (Je deviens de plus en plus bonne pour l'écrire, ce pseudo lol !) Et yep, comme les chaps sont longs, je peux pas me permettre d'en poster plus d'un par semaine ^^ Et désolée, mais nah, t'es le 3ème :-p Merci beaucoup de me reviewer aussi pour cette traduction !! ^_^**

**Crys****; loll ma puce ^^ Je sais bien qu'il doit y avoir des québécismes dans cette traduc, mais ma correctrice est aussi québécoise :-p Si tu en vois de trop flagrant, avertis-moi ^^ Merci pour les compliments par contre ! J'essaie toujours de m'améliorer, tu le sais loll, donc, après avoir terminé tout ça, je devrais me remettre sur TdM pour traduire les autres chaps que j'ai, donc je devrais pouvoir t'envoyer ça bientôt ! Merci encore ! J'tadore *bisous* **

**Samantha;** Ma belle Sam ! Je savais que cette fic te plairait :-p Mici beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait réellement plaisir !! *rouze* Et puis je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je doutais de Katie au début... Mais elle est très bien en fait ^_^ (Mais je favorise toujours Kyana, t'en fait pas loll) Merci !! J'tadore ! 

**Orlina****; Ça, c'est quelque chose qui me touche beaucoup tu sais ! Qu'une personne, même si elle va lire la version anglaise, vienne quand même la lire en français ^_^ (Pour Tissu de Mensonges, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura une suite ^^) Merci beaucoup !!**

**Wynzar****; Coucou Chris ^_^ Si c'est le matin, alors tu lis ça pendant que je fais encore de gros dodos :-p Et je suis contente que tu aimes pour l'instant cette nouvelle traduc (même si c'est que pour le _wolf (A)) Un gros merci pour ta review, je t'adore ! Prends soin de toi *bisous*_**

**Lily la Tigresse;** C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de penser à cela ^^ C'est sûr que ça demande moins d'imagination que lorsque j'écris, mais ça prend tout de même beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, alors je t'en remercie ! Pour ta question... bien sûr que je vais la traduire cette suite ^_~ Qui serais-je pour abandonner mes pauvres lecteurs ?? loll Merci pour ta review !!

**Sylvia3;** Je suis contente que tu l'aimes ! Merci beaucoup !! 

**Marie-Jo**; Oui, c'est exactement cela, il y aura toute la troisième année du point de vue de Remus, plus des scènes inédites puisqu'on ne voit pas Remus tout au long du livre. Merci de me reviewer aussi ici !!

**Philippe Gryffondor;** Wah ! Comme une amie m'a dit pour me niaiser _Ta réputation te précède ma chère _ lool ! Non, sérieusement, ça me touche réellement de savoir que tu es venu lire parce que c'était moi qui traduisait ^_^ J'espère que tu ne t'en lasseras pas, et merci pour les compliments, ils sont géniaux comme d'habitude ! ^^ à dimanche pour l'update un peu tardive de TdM ! Merci ^_~

**Thestral****; Ah ! *grand geste mélodramatique* Si tu savais à quel point ce compliment est venu me toucher droit dans mon petit cœur si sensible ! *mdr* Et euh, j'ai presque fini le chap (je vais faire ma dernière correction tout de suite après ça), alors je te l'enverrai tout de suite après ^_~ (En fait...au moment où tu lis ça... tu l'as ptêt déjà reçu :-p) Merci pour ta review et pour tout le temps que tu passes à corriger ça ! Merci Marie !! J'tadfore ^_~**

**Mystick****; LOL ! Hey, je suis désolée ma belle Mystou ! mdr ! Je voudrais pas te faire couler à cause de mes traducs :-p Pour le nombre de chaps... euh *va voir* il y en aura 34 en tout ! Et ils sont déjà tous écrits :-p (À bas les verbes et les mots de vocs ! C'est juste trop ennuyant loll) Merci de me reviewer autant ma puce !! J'tadore !!**

**Ptite**** fleur la fee; J'ai bien félicité l'auteure et elle en était très heureuse ! ^^ Merci pour les compliments et la review !!**

**Mary-Evy****; Super ! Je suis contente de lire ça !! Merci pour la review ^_^**

_Bisous_

_Fany_


	3. Une rencontre rigoureuse

**Date de parution :** 21 janvier 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^ _

**Remerciement;** _Merci énormément Marie de toujours prendre le temps de corriger ces chapitres, ça m'évite de faire trop de fautes ^_~ Je l'apprécie vraiment, j'tadfore !  _

**_From the Eyes of the Werewolf _**

**Chapitre 3 – Une rencontre rigoureuse**

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Remus observa Poudlard tandis que le château se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout cela arrivait réellement. Il allait faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Bientôt, il serait assis derrière la table principale et introduit comme nouveau professeur. Oh, qu'est-ce que ses amis auraient ri! Combien de fois avaient-ils prétendu être l'un des membres du personnel enseignant, ayant de l'autorité sur tous les élèves ?

_'Qu'aimerais-tu enseigner James ?' lui avait un jour demandé Peter durant l'heure du déjeuner. _

_'Ah, facile ! La métamorphose !' _

_'Awww.' Sirius se renfrogna. 'C'est trop ennuyant ! En plus, tu veux seulement enseigner cette matière afin de te montrer sous la forme de Prongs ! Moi, je choisirais quelque chose de plus enivrant, comme les Soins aux Créatures Magiques où je pourrais être le premier professeur à emmener un dragon ! Ou bien peut-être la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.'_

_'Si tu enseignes Sirius,' répliqua James, 'ils devront appeler cela la Défense contre la Tête Enflée !' Ils éclatèrent tous de rire tandis que Sirius donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami. _

_'Et toi Remus ? Quelle matière choisirais-tu ?' demanda James, riant toujours._

_Surpris, Remus cessa brusquement de rire, son visage se refermant. 'Oh, je, euh, ne pense pas que je serais professeur.' Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Qui serait assez stupide pour engager un loup-garou afin de donner des cours à des enfants ?   _

_Sirius fit rouler ses yeux. 'Moony, à part le Gros Préfet là-bas, tu sais très bien que tu es l'élève le plus intelligent de l'école. Pourquoi n'enseignerais-tu pas ?'_

_'Oh, et bien,' bégaya Remus, 'tu le sais.' Ne voulant pas parler de cela maintenant, il demanda à Peter quel cours il aimerait donner. Mais tandis que Peter répondait d'une voix monotone, Remus remarqua que Sirius, lui, le fixait. Baissant les yeux vers son assiette, il tenta d'éviter son regard._

_Lorsque le déjeuner fut terminé et qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Salle Commune, Sirius le poussa plus loin. 'Pourquoi t'imposes-tu cela Moony ?'_

_Ne voulant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux, Remus répondit, 'M'imposer quoi ?'    _

_'Tu crois que tu es limité pour ton futur, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu as tort. Sept années passées à Poudlard ne t'ont pas aidé à comprendre cela ?' Sirius n'était pas reconnu pour son sérieux et lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, le jeune homme était toujours pris de court. 'Tu peux devenir tout ce que tu désires Remus. Tu es assez intelligent, assez talentueux et tu possèdes certainement assez de courage. J'espère seulement que tu le réaliseras un de ces jours.' _

Ils avaient toujours tenté de le convaincre qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait – et il avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il était limité dans ses choix. Mais le temps leur avait donné raison; il allait devenir professeur. Remus n'avait jamais prévu qu'il serait celui à obtenir un emploi à Poudlard. Mais James n'en avait pas réellement eu la chance non plus. 

La diligence s'arrêta et il souleva son attaché-case au-dessus de sa tête, se protégeant contre la pluie torrentielle. Remarquant que Harry et ses amis étaient en pleine confrontation avec un garçon blond, Remus s'avança rapidement vers eux et leur demanda s'ils avaient un quelconque problème. Le garçon blond sourit méchamment, scrutant l'état de sa robe, mais, ne voulant pas avoir de problèmes, il repartit rejoindre deux autres garçons extrêmement larges. Secouant la tête, Remus monta les marches et tomba face au Professeur McGonagall. 

'Professeur Lupin !' Minerva McGonagall attendait les premières années comme toujours. 'Comme il est bon de vous revoir à nouveau !' 

Elle était exactement comme au temps où Remus était étudiant et cela le fit presque rire. Secouant les gouttes de pluie de son manteau, 'Merci, mais je suppose que je ne suis pas à mon avantage en ce moment !' 

'Oui, le temps est plutôt traître ce soir. Pauvre Hagrid... et tous les nouveaux élèves. Je frissonne juste à imaginer l'état dans lequel ils seront lorsqu'ils arriveront. Vous, par contre, pouvez bien sûr aller prendre une autre cape dans la salle des professeurs.' Elle pointa le bout du couloir, où la pièce se trouvait.

'Je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire !' 

'J'ai reçu votre note à propos de M. Potter. Madame Pomfresh en a été informée et elle attend Harry.' Remus pouvait dire qu'elle aurait voulu en dire beaucoup plus, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle connaissait son amitié pour James et comprenait probablement son inquiétude face à Harry. Mais, étant polie, elle n'en avait pas fait mention. 

'Merci. Je me sentirai mieux lorsqu'il aura reçu quelques soins.' Il se retourna, ayant l'intention de partir. 

'Professeur ?' lança McGonagall, l'arrêtant avant qu'il parte. 'Puis-je ajouter que je suis très heureuse de vous voir ici et que je suis certaine que vous serez un excellent ajout aux membres du personnel enseignant ?' 

'Merci.' Son sourire se dissipa quelque peu, mais son compliment lui fit tout de même plaisir.

'Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez peu enthousiaste quant à l'acceptation de ce travail.' 

Remus se souvint alors qu'elle était excellente quant à l'obtention d'informations que les gens ne voulaient pas révéler. 'Et bien, il y a quelques complications, mais je crois que j'arriverai à me débrouiller.'

'Vous débrouiller ? Vous étiez l'un des étudiants les plus brillants que j'aie vu dans cette école. Je crois que vous pouvez faire bien plus que de vous débrouiller.' Un éclair et un fort coup de tonnerre les fit soudainement sursauter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac, recherchant un quelconque signe des premières années. 'Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.'   

'Je suis certain que Hagrid prend bien soin d'eux.' La remerciant à nouveau, Remus se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il sourit tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la haute porte en bois. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient faufilés à quelques reprises dans cette pièce, cherchant des objets que tout bon étudiant ne devrait pas rechercher. Mais cette fois-ci, il entra avec aise, amusé par le fait qu'il lui était maintenant _permis _de s'y aventurer. Il retint cependant son souffle en apercevant un homme assis derrière une table, lisant. 

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un long moment. Remus sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que les yeux noirs le scrutaient de haut en bas. Ces yeux le faisaient toujours frissonner... et ce n'était qu'après plusieurs années qu'il en avait découvert la cause. Après tout, les loups-garous ne s'entendaient pas très bien avec les créatures comme Snape. Décidant qu'ils devraient parler à un moment ou à un autre, Remus brisa le silence.

'Bonjour,' débuta-t-il, 'Severus.' 

'Lupin.' Sa voix était plus basse qu'il ne s'en souvenait, mais cela faisait plusieurs années. Aussi impossible que cela puisse être, sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Un coup d'œil vers ses cheveux informa Remus sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à les laver correctement : ils étaient aussi gras qu'à l'habitude.

Se dirigeant vers l'armoire, il tenta d'éviter le regard perçant de Snape. S'il pouvait seulement trouver une cape et partir, il pourrait se rendre dans la Grande Salle et son ancien confrère ne pourrait pas l'ennuyer. Remus avait presque atteint le meuble lorsque Snape rouvrit la bouche.

'Que fais-tu ici ?' 

'Je te demande pardon Severus ?'' Il avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

'Tu m'as bien entendu. Que fais-tu ici ?' Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur Remus.

'Je souhaitais seulement prendre une robe sèche.'   

Snape le regarda à nouveau de la tête aux pieds avant de répondre, 'Oui, c'est un choix intéressant. Je te recommanderais par contre de ne pas seulement en prendre des sèches, mais aussi des nouvelles par la même occasion.' Il épousseta le devant de sa propre robe et Remus remarqua alors à quel point elle était élégante et coûteuse. _Tu as toujours voulu paraître mieux que tu ne l'es._

Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa robe, Remus répliqua, 'J'aurai peut-être la chance d'aller à Pré-au-Lard pendant l'un des week-ends.' Ses vieilles robes étaient en effet en lambeaux, mais il les avait toujours raccommodées avec soin. Elles n'étaient pas aussi belles que celles d'un professeur normal, mais Remus n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un enseignant commun.  

'Espérons seulement que la visite ne tombe pas pendant une pleine lune,' lança Snape, sachant exactement comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais Remus savait certains des secrets que peu connaissaient à son sujet. Il pourrait toujours mentionner...

Ayant déjà obtenu quelques problèmes pendant la première journée du trimestre à cause de Snape, Remus n'était donc pas très prompt à l'idée de récidiver. Bien sûr, il ne recevrait aucune retenue cette fois-ci, mais il n'avait tout de même pas besoin d'une réputation de trouble-fête. Il décida d'ignorer son commentaire personnel pour le moment. 'On m'a dit que tu préparerais la potion Tue-Loup pour moi. Merci.'    

'Ne crois surtout pas que c'est par gentillesse ou quoique ce soit du genre. Ce n'est qu'une simple nécessité.' Ses mots étaient durs et menaçants. 'J'ai combattu longtemps et avec acharnement contre ta présence à ce poste, mais il semblerait que Dumbledore te fasse confiance. Même si je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi. Alors, je préparerai cette potion à chaque mois, mais simplement parce que je connais trop bien les dangers représentés par un loup-garou. Spécialement s'il est ami avec un criminel.' 

Avec calme, ce qu'il avait appris au fil des ans, Remus répliqua, 'Je sais très bien ce que tu insinues, mais je n'ai plus aucun lien avec Sirius.'

'Tout comme tu n'avais aucun lien avec ce petit tour qu'il avait décidé de me jouer ?' 

'Comme si toi, de tout le monde, aurais été en danger,' le contredit Remus. 'Je sais que tu as tes moyens de te protéger Severus, tout comme je possède _mes_ façons. Et tout comme je souhaitais garder mon secret, je peux présumer que tu aimerais garder le tien aussi.' Snape se leva abruptement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cela l'avait toujours irrité lorsqu'il réussissait à rester si calme et, pour le moment, Remus y parvenait extrêmement bien. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Remus décide qu'il en avait eu assez. Placidement, il dit, 'Je ne discuterai pas de cela avec toi plus longtemps.' Il se retourna rapidement vers l'armoire. 

'Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et je te surveillerai.' Snape se glissa vers la porte avec colère. 

'De quoi parles-tu ?' lui demanda Remus qui se tenait maintenant à côté du meuble. 

Snape s'arrêta et se tourna lentement, souhaitant délibérément faire face à l'autre homme. Parlant d'une voix glaciale, il expliqua, 'Poudlard est réellement devenu un endroit sombre ces derniers temps. Des Détraqueurs, un prisonnier qui s'est enfui, et maintenant un loup-garou, sont tous des invités possibles pour le dîner. Sache seulement que tu n'es pas le bienvenu à ma table.' Snape quitta la pièce, sa cape noire virevoltant autour de lui.

Remus se retourna vers l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit, faisant parcourir ses doigts sur le doux tissu des robes éblouissantes, puis referma la porte. Pourquoi devrait-il prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas ? _Porte simplement tes propres robes,_ se convainquit-il. Il se mettrait au même niveau que Snape en se donnant des airs. 

'Professeur Lupin ?' Une petite voix couinante lui parvint de derrière. C'était le mince professeur Flitwick, vêtu avec autant de goût que l'était Snape. Par contre, il ne décrirait jamais l'un des deux hommes comme étant beau. 'Nous vous attendons à la table du personnel.' 

'Professeur Flitwick, je suis ravi de vous revoir,' l'accueillit Remus, s'approchant de lui.

'C'est réciproque ! Cela me rend toujours heureux qu'un aussi bon étudiant revienne à Poudlard. Spécialement lorsque celui-ci pourrait peut-être m'aider à accomplir une tâche qui m'a été confiée.' 

'De quelle tâche s'agit-il ?' s'enquit Remus avec curiosité. 

'Il y a un épouvantard sous le Grand Escalier. Vilaine créature. Dumbledore nous a demandé de nous en débarrasser avant le festin. Je ne suis pas impatient de faire face à un Moremplis, même si mon sortilège de Patronus est assez puissant vous savez ! Après tout, je n'ai pas obtenu mon poste de professeur d'enchantements grâce à ma grandeur !' Il gloussa de sa propre blague. 'En étant professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, je me demandais si vous voudriez bien m'assister.' 

Les épouvantards ne l'avaient jamais ennuyé. En fait, ils lui plaisaient d'une étrange manière. Ils se transformaient toujours en lune devant lui, mais étant de fausses répliques, elles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. C'était l'une de ses seules chances d'apercevoir la pleine lune en humain et non en loup. Souriant, il répondit, 'Ce serait un véritable plaisir. J'aime énormément les épouvantards.' 

'Ah oui ? Comme c'est étrange.' Il semblait ébahi qu'une personne puisse réellement apprécier les épouvantards. 

Tentant de trouver une explication plausible quant à son intérêt, Remus dit à Flitwick, 'En fait, j'avais espéré avoir la chance d'en découvrir un dans le château. Je crois que ce serait une excellente opportunité pour mes élèves de pouvoir en affronter. C'est une créature noire après tout.' Cela semblait plutôt ridicule de penser que Remus – une créature noire lui-même – enseignerait des stratégies de défenses contre une autre créature maléfique. Mais c'était maintenant son boulot.

Lui souriant, Flitwick couina, 'C'est bien de savoir que nous aurons enfin un professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal compétent ! Une merveilleuse acquisition si nous songeons à ceux des deux années précédentes.' Il se retourna, puis se mit en marche. 'Venez alors, ou nous manquerons la Cérémonie de répartition.' 

Remus acquiesça. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers l'armoire, il suivit le professeur Flitwick jusqu'à la Grande Salle. 

**À suivre...**

***

_Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews !! Elles m'encouragent toujours tellement à continuer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Merci du fond du cœur !! _

**Chris;** lol ! Bah ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'être _condamnée_ à le faire longtemps :-p Yep, un vrai régal, exactement comme cela que je décrirais cette fic ! (Et c'est encore meilleur après *héhé*) LOL, tu me connais trop bien !! Je dors toute recroquevillée la plupart du temps et cette nuit-là j'avais réellement ma couverture des calinours parce qu'il faisait froid ##^^## *ptdr* Bah, j'ai dit _pour l'instant parce que je pouvais pas dire pour toujours, parce que... euh.... on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver *na* Et c'est pas grave si t'es en retard en cours à cause de moi ! Faut pas perdre nos bonne habitudes *tire la langue* J'tadore ^_^ Merci beaucoup !! _

**LeDjiNn****; Yep, un chap semaine, j'aimerais réellement ça vous en donner un peu plus souvent, mais avec Web of Lies (enfin, la suite maintenant ^^), mon écriture et les cours... J'ai pas du tout le temps de faire plus rapidement. Pour le pseudo, c'est que ça semble compliqué, c'ets pas habituel et les majuscules étaient venues me mêler :-p Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours vraiment plaisir ! **

**Crys****; lol ! Ouais, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ^_^ Bah si, j'ai mes marques de commerce, il faut bien que je les garde, sinon plus personne va me reconnaître :-p Nah, plus sérieusement, j'essaie vraiment d'en faire le moins possible lol ! (T'as remarqué que je me force pour placer moins de gérondif ?) Et puis si tu veux aller en Lettres, bah tu auras déjà moins de probs à pas faire de fautes loll ^^ j'tadore aussi ! Merci !! ^_^**

**Titou**** Moony :-p; Ça me fait toujours plaisir lorsque je vois les gens apprécient ! Et c'est clair, les lecteurs sont toujours heureux lorsque l'histoire est longue lol ! Enfin, vais essayer de me débrouiller pour celle-là aussi ^^ Merci !**

**P'tite puce;** Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :-) 

**Sam****; lol ! J'aime bien vos pancartes :-p Wah, je suis contente que tu aimes autant tout ça !! *merci* J'aimerais bien updater plus souvent, mais j'y arrive pas v.v M'enfin, je crois pas être trop lente quand même loll... Pour Katie... hmm hmm *réfléchit* je sais pas, ça prend un p'tit bout de temps si j'me souviens bien ^^ (bah ouais, elle est pas à Poudlard, alors y'a moins d'occasions de la voir *et toc*) Le patronus de Remus... nope, je crois pas qu'on le voit... Me demande bien ce que c'est moi aussi ^^ Woué, allez Sam chérie ! C'est bien de Lupiniser les gens !! *Vive Remus* Gros bisous, j'tadore ma puce ! Et je m'ennuie de toi ! Un énorme merci pour la review, t'es adorable !! **

**Fred et George;** *cligne des yeux* *relis le nom* Wah ! Je suis trop honorée d'avoir une review de vous les jums ^__^ (Vous auriez dû me voir en train de sauter partout quand je l'ai vu ^^;;;;) Et c'est trop vrai qu'elle est excellente cette fic ! (D'ailleurs, je vous remercie les gars, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai trouvé cette histoire ! Je me promenais dans les _Favorites Stories_ des gens pour trouver une nouvelle traduction, et je suis tombée sur les vôtres ^_^) Pour Kyana... Je suis une de ses plus ferventes admiratrices *_* Je l'adore ! Et ça, c'est pas facile pour un perso original (En fait, je suis très méchante ! Vos histoires sont sans conteste dans mes préférées et c'est juste si je vous review de temps en temps v.v Vous me pardonnez ?) Un énorme merci pour le compliment, venant de vous ça me touche réellement ^_^ (ou j'ai déjà vu _Harry ne pourrait pas se prendre par le suspens__. *roule les yeux*) Merci énormément d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! J'vous adore ^^ _

**Mystick****; Woué, t'es la meilleure Mystou ! loll ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes autant !! Merci pour la review ! J'tadore ! ^_^**

**Orlina****; Wow, quatrième fois ? Mais fais ch... ff.net ! Merci d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour la réécrire, ça me touche vraiment ^_^ Ouais, c'est sûr que tu as raison dans ce sens-là, mais il y en a beaucoup qui ne prenne pas le temps comme toi de le faire, et ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir quand quelqu'un le fait :-) Merci pour les compliments, c'est toujours aussi apprécié de ma part ^o^ lol ! C'est pas grave ! N'importe qui aurait pu faire la même erreur ^_~ Enfin, yep, j'ai mon troisième tome de HP juste à côté de moi lol ^^ Pour le film... bof, je ne m'emballe pas trop car j'ai été vraiment déçue par les deux premiers... Je vais quand même aller le voir (on est fan ou non lol) Mais je sens que ce sera pas vraiment mieux (avec le Sirius et le Lupin qu'ils ont mis v.v) Pour cette histoire... c'est lue et relue (et relue à nouveau pour la traduire, puis pour la corriger lol) Mais ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir de voir que des gens aiment lire mes traductions et qu'ils les aiment autant... En plus d'améliorer mon français et mon anglais, j'adore ça ! Mais c'est vrai que des fois, je trouve ça difficile parce que ça prend vraiment beaucoup de temps lol. Et wow, c'est _réellement_ gentil tous ces compliments *rouge* Merci !!**

**Lily la tigresse;** Merci, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! ^_^

**Ka;** lol ! Je te remercie pour la review, c'est vraiment gentil ! Et en plus, ça me fait plaisir de le faire quand vous aimez ce que je traduis :-) 

**Louna****; Merci énormément pour tous ces beaux compliments !! Ça me touche vraiment ! Et c'est clair que ça prend beaucoup de patience lol ! Mais dis-toi que je ne le suis pas du tout ^^;;; C'est juste que j'adore ça, alors pour la plupart du temps, ça me nécessite pas vraiment de patience ^^ Et bien sûr que je vais lui dire ! Ça va me faire plaisir ! Merci !!**

**Sandrine Lupin;** lol, le compliment me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et yep, elle a déjà terminée de l'écrire, alors il n'y aura aucun délais de plus à cause de cela ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas Web of Lies de côté ! Je traduis un chapitre de chaque histoire à chaque semaine, alors pas de chicane lol ^^ Je suis très touchée par ta confiance, merci !!

**Thegirloftheshade****; Salut ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici aussi ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire aussi ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Sarah;** Tiens, b'jour toi ^^ C'est pas grave si Harry est ton perso préféré, tu peux quand même aimé cette histoire ^_~ Pour le temps de traduire deux fics... Tu sais... Je sais pas du tout !! J'crois que je m'impression moi-même lol ! Nah, sérieusement, j'en ai aucune idée... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! ^_^ Merci !! Bisous ! 

****

_Bisous_

_Fany_


	4. Un loupgarou sous le chapeau

**Date de parution :** 28 janvier 2004

_Disclaimer___:_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^ _

**Remerciement;** _Encore une fois, merci Marie d'avoir acceptée d'être ma correctrice ! Tu fais un excellent travail en plus d'être une amie exceptionnelle... Merci d'être là ^^_

**_From_****_ the Eyes of the Werewolf _**

**Chapitre 4 – Un loup-garou sous le chapeau **

La Grande Salle était toujours un endroit féerique à voir le premier jour du trimestre. Même après toutes ces années passées ici pendant sa jeunesse, Remus la considérait encore avec émerveillement. Il retint son souffle à sa vue, l'effet étant amplifié par le temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le plafond enchanté et les conditions climatiques et s'étonna qu'ils obligent tout de même les premières années à traverser le lac. Un éclair franchit le plafond, illuminant brièvement la salle. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, mais sous un ciel si noir, le château semblait davantage sombre. 

Il se dirigea vers la table principale. Sans même se rendre compte de son geste, il laissa parcourir ses yeux sur la table des Gryffondors, qui était toujours vide. Les étudiants n'étaient pas encore arrivés et la table semblait inhabituellement tranquille. Bientôt, des élèves surexcités, implorant que le festin débute, s'attrouperaient autour d'elle. 

'Ah ! Remus, mon cher !' Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers lui, sa main tendue. 'Il est si bon de vous revoir enfin ici !' lança-t-il jovialement, serrant la main de Remus. 'Laissez-moi vous présenter le reste du personnel.' Il se retourna, laissant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, puis le guida le long de la table, nommant ainsi chacun des enseignants. 

'Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà les professeurs Flitwick et Binns. Alors, voici le professeur Chourave qui enseigne la botanique.' 

Une petite sorcière potelée s'approcha vivement de lui et lui serra la main avec enthousiasme. 'Oui oui, professeur Lupin. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.' Elle se pencha vers lui, puis murmura, 'Et nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le Tue-Loup!' Elle lui sourit, mais Remus ne se sentait pas réconforté par ce commentaire. Dumbledore les avait avertis à propos du loup. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Mais Remus ne s'était jamais retrouvé en compagnie d'autant de gens qui connaissaient son secret. Il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Il se souvenait bien d'un anniversaire où ses parents et tous ses amis qui le savaient étaient présents, mais c'était différent. Tous ces gens étaient presque des étrangers et cela le rendait nerveux. 

Dumbledore continua à lui présenter les autres personnes et tous furent sympathiques envers lui, même s'ils le regardaient tous de cette façon qui lui était maintenant si familière. Un mélange de pitié et de questionnement. La plupart du monde, lorsqu'ils apprenaient la vérité, trouvait cela plutôt ardu d'y croire. Mais quand Remus le leur prouvait, ils le prenaient toujours en pitié, s'ils n'avaient pas le goût de le fuir. Il détestait cela. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle il désirait garder cela secret. Il pouvait tolérer les personnes qui l'haïssaient, mais il exécrait la pitié. Il avait survécu trente-sept ans comme cela, était diplômé de Poudlard et n'avait jamais blessé un autre être humain. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre en pitié. 

Les noms des professeurs dansaient dans sa tête en ce moment tandis que les étudiants commençaient à entrer dans l'école. Il se les remémorait encore et encore, déterminé à les connaître et à ne pas paraître pour un idiot incapable de retenir quelques noms. Sinistra, Vector, Chourave, Bibine... mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

'Excusez-moi madame Bibine, mais savez-vous où se trouve madame Pomfresh ?' Il souhaitait réellement la revoir. 

'Je suppose qu'elle est toujours avec M. Potter. Ces Détraqueurs sont d'horribles créatures.'

'Oui en effet,' ajouta le professeur Vector. 'Vous trouviez-vous à bord du train lorsque c'est survenu Professeur Lupin ?' 

'Oui. J'ai bien peur qu'il ait eu tout un effet sur lui.' 

'Les innocents sont souvent énormément affectés par les créatures maléfiques.' Le commentaire provenait de Snape qui croisa le regard de Remus sans aucune frayeur.

Sans paraître perturbé, Remus répliqua, 'Oui c'est vrai. C'est pourquoi je m'assurerai que mes étudiants soient aptes à se protéger contre _toutes_ les créatures maléfiques. N'es-tu pas d'accord Severus ?'

La remarque obtint l'effet escompté. Il était sûr que Snape avait compris la signification sous-entendue lorsque celui-ci se retourna afin d'aller d'asseoir. Remus sourit, ses suspicions confirmées. Apparemment, le reste du personnel ignorait le petit secret de Snape. Cela lui permettrait de l'utiliser. Il savait que ce serait la seule façon de contrôler quelque peu l'autre homme pendant l'année. C'était très intéressant que Dumbledore informe ses autres employés de la présence d'un loup-garou et non de cela.

La salle était maintenant pleine et Remus tenta de trouver Harry, mais n'y parvint pas. Il aperçut par contre la famille rousse. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait, il demanda au professeur Sinistra de quelle famille il s'agissait. 

'Ce sont tous des Weasley ! Leur père, Arthur, travaille pour le Ministère de la magie. Ils sont tous très talentueux, mais méfiez-vous des jumeaux. Je ne les ai jamais eus dans ma classe, mais j'ai su qu'ils pouvaient provoquer pas mal de grabuge.' 

Remus avait bien sûr entendu parler d'Arthur Weasley. Il était ravi de savoir que Harry avait trouvé des amis dans une famille aussi respectable. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même été reconnaissant de posséder de tels amis ? Tandis qu'il les observait, il vit l'un des jumeaux tenter d'effrayer la petite fille avec quelque chose contenue dans une boîte. Elle fit une grimace, fit rouler ses yeux afin de signifier son ennui, puis se retourna pour parler à un ami. Remus rit silencieusement.

Ils devinrent tous immobiles lorsque le professeur McGonagall franchit la porte de la Grande Salle, menant les premières années vers l'avant. Remus discerna la peur qui marquait chacun des visages. La directrice adjointe sortit le tabouret, puis plaça le Choixpeau Magique dessus. Le silence présent dans la salle était oppressant, tout le monde attendait avec impatience que le chapeau chante sa chanson de l'année. 

_Je semble peut-être étrange, c'est peut-être insensé,_

_Mais voici ce que j'effectue._

_Je vous répartis selon vos propres vertus,_

_Il n'y a rien à craindre, ne soyez pas effrayés._

_Que dois-tu faire, me demandes-tu ?_

_Écoute bien et je te décrirai,_

_Comment accomplir cette nécessité._

_Pose-moi avec hardiesse sur ta tête,_

_Sur tes oreilles je me placerai,_

_Je jetterai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ta tête,_

_Afin de voir ce qui peut y être trouvé._

_Si tu sembles être audacieux et déterminé,_

_Alors à Gryffondor tu seras._

_Mais une personne savante et sensée,_

_Vous savez, à Serdaigle se retrouvera._

_À Poufsouffle je placerai tous ceux-là,_

_Qui aiment travailler avec vitalité._

_Mais à Serpentard vous trouverez deçà,  _

_Vos voisins ambitieux et rusés._

_Chaque maison possède de nobles qualifications,_

_Divisées comme elles semblent l'être,_

_Mais comprenez bien que chacune,_

_Est considérée avec haute appréciation._

_Je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucune affliction, _

_Je le jurerais sur mon cœur si j'en avais la capacité.   _

_Alors prenez une grande inspiration,_

_La répartition va commencer ! _

Ils se mirent tous à applaudir lorsque le chapeau eut terminé de chanter. McGonagall interpella immédiatement le premier nom. L'étudiant s'approcha nerveusement, posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, puis prit place sur le tabouret. Remus l'observait, un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé lors de sa propre répartition.

_'Black, Sirius.' _

_Le garçon échangea un regard nerveux avec James avant de se diriger vers le tabouret à l'avant de la salle._

_'Allez Sirius. Ne laisse pas ce chapeau voir ton côté malfaiteur, sinon tu te retrouveras à Serpentard,' se dit James d'une voix à peine audible. _

_'GRYFFONDOR !' hurla le chapeau. Sirius fit un signe d'encouragement à James, puis rejoignit les autres Gryffondors à la table assignée. _

_C'était maintenant au tour de Remus et James de se regarder. Il était évident qu'ils songeaient à la même chose. Je vous en pris, laissez-moi aller à Gryffondor !___

_Les mains de Remus devinrent moites tandis que les noms débutant par la lettre « L » approchaient. Ce chapeau avait dit qu'il pouvait voir dans ta tête et lire tes pensées. Que dirait-il lorsqu'il découvrirait la facette du loup ? Remus ne voulait pas que les autres l'apprennent, surtout pas James ou Sirius qui avaient été tellement gentils dans le train. Je vous en pris, ne laissez pas ce chapeau voir le loup ! _

_'Lupin, Remus.' _

_Ses genoux flanchèrent, mais il s'avança tout de même timidement vers l'avant. Il pouvait sentir des centaines d'yeux posés sur lui tandis qu'il s'assoyait sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête et il glissa, lui couvrant les yeux. Tout devint très noir alors qu'il attendait, complètement terrifié._

_'Intéressant…' entendit-il dire d'une petite voix. 'Très intéressant. Je n'ai jamais vu l'un de ta sorte auparavant.' _

_« De ta sorte » avait-il dit. Oh non, il était capable de dire qu'il était différent des autres._

_'Non, en effet, tu n'es pas semblable aux autres.' _

_Plus que jamais, Remus souhaita être une autre personne. _

_'Pourquoi voudrais-tu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Ton intelligence est admirable. Une qualité plutôt rare. Je t'enverrais à Serdaigle s'il n'y avait pas le loup._

_T'enverrais ? T'enverrAIS ? Il le savait. Il devrait s'enfuir dès que le chapeau aurait révélé son secret. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre crier « LOUP-GAROU » plutôt qu'un nom de maison, effrayant tous les autres élèves. Oh, pourquoi était-il venu en croyant pouvoir prétendre qu'il était normal ?_

_'Oui, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Ta présence ici démontre un grand courage et une forte personnalité.'_

_Remus espérait seulement que ses jambes réussiraient à le porter lorsqu'il s'enfuirait de la Grande Salle et qu'il aurait le courage de dire à James et Sirius qu'il avait grandement apprécié le voyage en train et qu'il était désolé de ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité. _

_'Hummm...' entendit-il marmonner la voix. 'Et bien dans ce cas, la bravoure est ce qu'il y a de plus fort ici, alors le meilleur serait...' _

_'GRYFFONDOR !'_

_Remus cligna rapidement des yeux tandis qu'une personne retirait le chapeau de sur sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, stupéfait. Tous les Gryffondors – Sirius inclus – l'applaudissaient. Était-ce réel ? Est-ce que le chapeau avait vraiment vu le loup et tout de même trouvé Remus assez courageux et digne de confiance afin qu'il reste à l'école ? Ses jambes tremblantes réussirent à le porter jusqu'à la table. Sirius l'y félicita d'une bonne tape sur le dos. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Pour la première fois, il avait la sensation d'appartenir réellement à une place._

_Ils regardèrent un garçon maladroit nommé Peter Pettigrow se faire lui aussi répartir dans la maison des lions. Puis, ce fut au tour de James. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant que le chapeau ne le place aussi à Gryffondor. Remus se réjouit pour ses nouveaux amis alors que la Répartition prenait fin. Dumbledore s'adressa à la foule. _

'Bienvenue à vous tous,' dit le directeur, ramenant Remus au présent. Tandis que Dumbledore expliquait la présence des Détraqueurs, Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors et y aperçut Harry à côté des Weasley. Il semblait être en forme et ne pas se préoccuper du tout de ce qui était survenu. Mais bon, il ne voulait probablement pas que les autres sachent qu'il était angoissé. 

Remus se retourna vers Dumbledore lorsqu'il entendit, 'Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.' 

Remus se leva quelques secondes de sa chaise tout en faisant un signe de tête aux élèves qui applaudissaient avec un enthousiasme plutôt éparpillé. Il sourit, sachant qu'ils l'observaient probablement en se disant : « Et c'est reparti – et il semble bien que celui-là ne résistera pas jusqu'à Noël cette fois-ci. » Il remarqua que la plupart du bruit provenait des Gryffondors, ce qui lui plut. _J'ai au moins réussi à m'occuper convenablement du Détraqueur en leur présence, pensa-t-il. Mais il vit aussi quelques étudiants le scruter avec suspicion et entendit un murmure concernant son choix de robes. Remus en rit, n'ayant jamais été une personne vaniteuse._

Remus sentit un regard posé sur lui provenant de l'autre bout de la table. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permit de savoir qui était le destinateur; Snape. Ce n'était pas un simple regard. Ses yeux étaient emplis de tant de haine et de colère que Remus fut à nouveau parcouru d'un frisson. 

Souhaitant profiter pleinement du festin, il l'ignora, puis se tourna vers Hagrid. Celui-ci était à son tour présenté aux élèves comme nouveau professeur. Il rougit, extrêmement heureux de sa nomination. Remus était ravi d'entendre cela, tout comme la plupart des étudiants qui applaudissaient avec gaieté. 

'Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel,' poursuivit joyeusement Dumbledore. 'Que le festin commence !'

Avec le _pop_ habituel, les plats dorés se garnirent de mets délicieux. Remus se servit tandis que les conversations enthousiastes emplissaient la salle de bruit. La discussion qui suivit fut à propos des horaires de cours ainsi que des locaux. La plupart des classes étaient situées à la même place qu'auparavant, mais Remus apprit que le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal avait été déménagé – tout cela à cause d'un incident assez atroce avec un Mulard qui avait recouvert la pièce de poison. La salle avait été retirée du château. La nouvelle pièce pour la DCFM, munie d'un bureau adjacent, se trouvait au deuxième étage, près de la salle de bain. 

Alors que le festin s'achevait, Remus se fit expliquer comment entrer dans l'aile du personnel de l'école. C'était une chose pour laquelle les Maraudeurs auraient tout donné. L'aile du personnel, située au nord de la Grande Salle, était l'une des aires les plus protégées du château. Chaque membre de Poudlard possédait sa propre suite, dans laquelle il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sachant qu'aucun élève n'y était admis, Remus avait plutôt hâte de voir ce qui s'y trouvait. 

Ce n'était malheureusement pas aussi spectaculaire qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les sortilèges étaient en effet ardus et seul un sorcier expérimenté pouvait jeter le _Sayseame__ Openais nécessaire afin d'ouvrir le passage gardé par une horde d'armures. Après cette étape de reconnaissance, il devait ensuite cogner une fois sur l'immense porte en chêne. Celle-ci s'ouvrait ensuite sur un long corridor où se trouvaient de nombreuses entrées. La suite de Remus était toute au fond. Apparemment, plus cela faisait de temps que l'on enseignait à l'école, plus notre chambre se retrouvait près de la porte principale.   _

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis entra dans la suite de pièces qui lui servirait de maison pour l'année. Au premier coup d'œil, ça semblait plutôt confortable, avec un salon et une salle vide adjacents à sa chambre. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres le long d'un des murs. Remus parcourut rapidement quelques titres des yeux et y découvrit une collection entière des bouquins de Lockhart. Il rit et décida de se garder '_Promenade avec les loups-garous'_ pour un autre soir. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin dans la chambre, muni de draps rougeâtres. _Ils doivent décorer les chambres selon la maison dans laquelle tu as été réparti, songea-t-il. Sa valise reposait au pied de son lit, lequel était déjà prêt pour la nuit._

La décoration, même si elle était bien belle, était loin de faire sentir Remus à son aise. Il avait toujours eu du mal à déménager dans un nouvel endroit : le loup s'adaptait difficilement aux entourages inconnus. Il se souvint de ses premières nuits à Poudlard où il avait à peine dormi. Respirant la légère senteur de muscade, Remus tenta de se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. 

Il décida alors qu'en ajoutant quelques items personnels, il se sentirait probablement plus _comme à la maison. Il ouvrit sa grosse valise et farfouilla à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il recherchait. Il les essuya, même s'ils n'étaient pas du tout sales, puis se dirigea vers le foyer. Il les plaça tous sur la cheminée ; c'était des photographies. La première représentait ses parents qui lui faisaient un signe de la main, emplis de leur fierté habituelle. Il espéra qu'ils puissent le voir d'où ils se trouvaient, tandis qu'il commençait maintenant la carrière dont il avait toujours rêvé. _

Il regarda sa mère et son père pendant un long moment, souriant tristement en les voyant rire. Ils s'entouraient de leurs bras; son père avait placé le sien sur les épaules de sa mère et celle-ci tenait fermement son mari autour de la taille. Comme à son habitude, il leur parla à voix haute, seul dans sa nouvelle suite. 

'Et bien, vous voyez, je suis de retour à Poudlard. Je suis un professeur maintenant... de Défense contre les Forces de Mal. Vous arrivez à le croire ?' 

Il sourit, puis leur fit un signe de main. Ils rayonnèrent alors de bonheur. 

'Vous me manquez...' murmura-t-il. 'Et je vous aime toujours. Je ne serais pas ici sans vous. Merci. Oh, je vous aime toujours tellement...' 

Ils s'étaient énormément aimés et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux qu'ils soient au moins à nouveau ensemble – même s'ils lui manquaient terriblement. Son père avait été dévasté lorsqu'il avait appris que le cancer de Gwendolyn Lupin était incurable, même par le meilleur médecin. Elle était jeune, seulement soixante-deux ans. Alors il y avait de bonnes chances pour que son père doive passer un long et pénible temps seul. Remus ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'un moment dans son enfance où ils avaient été séparés plus de quelques heures à cause de leur travail. Edmund Lupin n'avait plus jamais été le même après la mort de sa femme et sa tristesse avait souvent fait monter les larmes aux yeux de Remus. C'était presque une bénédiction lorsque son père était décédé, seulement dix ans après, âgé de quatre-vingt-sept ans. 

Il comprenait finalement le véritable manque qu'ils éprouvaient, pensa-t-il plaçant doucement la deuxième photographie à côté de celle de ses parents. Elle était de Katie. Mme Noyes l'avait surprise une fois en la prenant sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Son état de choc transparaissait sur la photo. Elle retirait une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage, puis souriait enfin. Réalisait-elle à quel point elle était charmante ? 

Le dernier cadre représentait Sirius, James, Peter et Remus après leurs ASPIC lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Lily avait refusé de se joindre à eux, insistant que ce serait une photo des Maraudeurs – et seulement d'eux. Le cliché était peut-être quelque peu inapproprié, avec tout ce qui se passait, mais Remus en devait tant à ses amis, même si tout n'avait pas tourné comme ils l'avaient planifié. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il l'avait fait. C'était vrai. Il allait être un professeur. NON ! Il ÉTAIT professeur à la meilleure école de magie et sorcellerie du monde !  Si seulement il pouvait partager cela avec ses amis. En fait, il pourrait le faire avec une amie, mais il ne voulait pas lui écrire tout de suite. De plus, le festin l'avait rendu somnolent et il avait besoin de dormir afin d'être en forme pour son premier cours. Il serait avec les Gryffondor de cinquième année et tous les enseignants l'avaient averti de faire attention à Fred et George Weasley. Tout en songeant aux tours qu'ils pourraient choisir de lui jouer le lendemain, Remus tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  

**À suivre...**

***

_Alors, j'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce chapitre !! (Au fait, j'ai eu un mal fou avec la chanson du Choixpeau lol !) Le prochain chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, alors ^_~ Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews !! Elles m'encouragent tellement ^^   _

**Samantha;** Ma p'tite Sam ^_^ Toi et tes merveilleuses et longues reviews, z'tadôre :-) Ah, au faut, merchi pour les nouvelles initiales _FEW_, moi et Crys, on a aussi décidé de les adopter ! C'est beaucoup moins compliqué ^^;; Et puis, pour les updates, c'est gentil, merci ^_^ Les flash-backs, je crois que ce sont les moments que je préfère ! *sourire colgate ©* (Ou *la tête enflée la plus sexy de l'univers* ^^) Et c'est clair que Rogue il est pas fin dans cette histoire ! Cheu l'aime pas du tout ici *na* Pour Moremplis... tous les noms d'animaux que je cherche parfois sont pour cette traduction... ^^;; (J'ai passé tes félicitations à la bêta et elle en était très heureuse !) Merci énormément pour la belle review ma puce !! Et puis j'tadore aussi ! Je m'ennuie é_è ! ! 

**Chris;** (Nope, absolument aucune vie privée ^_^) Et gnahgnah, c'est pas juste que tu me connaisses tant ! Tout ça c'est la faute de mon anniversaire y'a plusieurs mois ! (Sisi, encore cette histoire qui revient :-p) Maieuh... c'est trop confo dans mon lit sous mes couvertures le matin !! Nah ? é_è Et puis t'es pas si crétin ^_~ Ah vi, çi vrai que tu l'avais déjà lu le chap précédent ^^;; C'est gentil d'être quand même venu reviewer ! ^^ Et l'inquiétude aussi... j'tadore *câlin* Ah, c'est même pas la première fois que je t'appelle Chris dans les réponses aux reviews *et toc* Et puis l'est beau ton nom, faut pas le cacher :-p (Un météorologue siffleur... j'aimerais bien voir ça ! (A)) ahh, faut absolument que je croise Michou ! *veux connaître le rapport) (au pire, lui écrirai un mail loll) mdr ! t'as même du mal à me quitter dans les reviews :-p Allez, je te laisse aussi ^^ Merci !! *bisous*

**Thegirloftheshade****; Je suis contente que tu aimes mes traductions, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^_^ Pour Tissu de Mensonges, tu as sûrement déjà dû le voir, sinon je te l'annonce, il y a bien une suite (Tissu de Mensonges : Révélations) Pour Rogue, y'aura d'autres indices un peu plus tard dans l'histoire ^_~ Merci pour la review !**

**Orlina****; Pour la correction, tu as tout à fait raison, je te l'accorde, d'ailleurs, je l'ai corrigé un peu plus loin, à la fin du chapitre précédent, mais je n'avais pas vu celui-ci... désolée ^^ Pour les updates, je suis contente de voir qu'elles te plaisent ! J'aimerais vraiment être plus rapide, mais j'ai réellement pas le temps. Merci !!**

**Tobby****;C'est vraiment très très gentil comme compliment et comme review !! Merci énormément ^_^**

**Lily;** J'apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires, merci !! Et j'essaie d'être la plus rapidement possible ^.~ 

**LeDjiNn****; lol, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me reviewer sur toutes mes traductions ! Merci !! **

**Sarah;** J'ai réussi à te faire aimer cette histoire ! loll (Quoique c'est plus à l'auteure que revient ce mérite... mais bon ^^;;;) Donc, il y a 34 chapitres à cette histoire (tous aussi longs que les premiers, au encore plus lol) Et c'est clair, j'ai toujours trouvé Remus un peu distant dans les livres, mais dans cette fic, on découvre un tout autre Remus, tout mignon ^_^ Et neo, c'est ton petit cousin ? lol ! C'est marrant ! C'est super gentil de ta part de m'avoir dit ça, ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^ Bisous ! Et merci pour tout ! Une chance que je vous ai, sinon je ne traduirais jamais aussi rapidement (je me demande encore comment je fais en fait... ^^)

**Louna****; Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! C'est réellement gentil #^_^# Et puis, moi quand j'ai des lecteurs qui aiment, il m'est bien pénible de songer à les abandonner lol ! Alors je ne devrais pas m'arrêter ^_~ Merci !!**

**Pimousse**** fraise; lol ! J'espère ne pas trop te faire attendre ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !!**

**Lily la tigresse;** Merci énormément pour la review ! ^_^

**Titou**** Moony; Bah, si tu te répètes pour dire des choses comme ça, je me plains pas du tout ^_~ Merci pour les compliments !!**

**Mystick****; Ih... Michant ff.net ! M'enfin, t'as quand même réussi à m'en mettre une ^^ Merci pour tout Mystou, j'tadore ! **

****

_Bisous_

_Fany_


	5. On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à fair...

**Date de parution :** 6 février 2004

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^

**Remerciement :** Un merci vraiment plus que spécial cette fois-ci, parce que c'est grâce à toi si je n'ai pas eu à retraduire ce chap… Vive les bêta-reader qui gardent les chaps dans leur ordi ^_^ Je t'adoore !! Et j'ai hâte de t'initier pendant la semaine de relâche ! lool ! 

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre cinq - On n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace**

****

Remus s'assit devant son nouveau bureau, puis parcourut l'ensemble des dossiers qui contenaient les informations au sujet des élèves. Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment il ferait pour apprendre tous ces noms. Heureusement pour lui, étant un nouvel enseignant, ses cours ne comportaient qu'une seule maison et année à la fois. Aujourd'hui, il rencontrerait les élèves de cinquième année. Il avait découvert que ceux-ci étaient loin d'être prêts pour leurs BUSE. Gryffondor était la première maison qui le verrait enseigner et cela rendait Remus un peu nerveux. 

Il avait décidé de débuter avec les combats en duel. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire à propos de l'ancien Club de Duel, les élèves n'en connaissaient pas énormément sur ce sujet. Remus savait qu'un sorcier devait être apte à se défendre correctement pendant un duel afin d'obtenir ses BUSE. Quelques-uns des sortilèges qui seraient jetés sur les étudiants étaient particulièrement complexes et dangereux. 

Il pouvait maintenant entendre ses élèves entrer dans la salle. Quelques cris féminins retentirent alors dans le corridor. Un garçon les interpella ensuite en disant, 'Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé ! Il n'a même pas encore de dents !' Remus fit rouler ses yeux, puis se leva afin de découvrir le sujet de toute cette agitation, même s'il s'en doutait déjà. 

Lorsqu'il quitta son bureau et pénétra dans sa classe, il aperçut une bande d'étudiants, tous regroupés ensemble, observant curieusement un bocal tenu par un garçon. Remus devina que ça ne pouvait être que Lee Jordan. Quelques filles restèrent bouche bée, puis se mirent à lui crier de ranger cela. Tandis que Remus s'approchait du groupe, Lee tenta de dissimuler son récipient derrière son dos, tout en lui faisant un sourire angélique. Remus ne tomba pas dans le piège et contourna le garçon. Il aperçut enfin la créature. 

Il s'agissait d'un bébé Doxy. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un index, mais était tout de même potentiellement dangereux. Remus détourna le regard de la créature noire et velue pour observer Lee, puis revint vers le bocal. 

'Professeur Lupin, je peux vous expliquer,' débuta Lee. 'J'ai pensé que je pourrais l'amener ici pour que vous nous montriez comment nous défendre contre eux. Je l'ai eu lorsque je...' 

Remus leva une main afin de le faire taire, puis dit, 'C'est assez Lee. Je ne pense pas vouloir réellement savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour l'obtenir.' Remus avait appris par expérience qu'on ne veut jamais donner trop d'informations à un enseignant. 'Malheureusement, même si nous n'apprendrons rien sur eux aujourd'hui, je vais devoir te l'enlever. Même s'ils ne sont pas dangereux lorsqu'ils sont bébés, la morsure d'un Doxy adulte est venimeuse. Alors les Doxys ne sont certainement pas recommandés pour des élèves.' Il prit le récipient des mains de Lee et le plaça sur son bureau. 

Un par un, chaque étudiant entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir. Remus se tint devant son bureau en attendant qu'ils se calment et dirigent leur attention sur lui. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et un sentiment de nervosité l'envahir. Mais il sourit et débuta son discours d'introduction. 

'Bienvenue au cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis le professeur Lupin et je suis plutôt honoré de me retrouver ici cette année. J'espère que je pourrai remplir mon rôle aussi bien que vos anciens enseignants.'

'J'espère que vous pourrez faire mieux !' ajouta une fille qui était assise à côté de l'un des jumeaux, faisant rire ses camarades de classe. 

Remus se pencha un peu afin de la voir mieux. 'D'après ce que j'ai su de vos deux professeurs précédents, j'espère, moi aussi, en être capable. Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements... euh... Miss Bell. Katie n'est-ce pas ?' 

Elle acquiesça et Remus songea que ce serait un bon moment pour faire la liste d'appels. Il se dirigea derrière son bureau et tira sa chaise. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil l'un des jumeaux Weasley donner un coup de coude à son frère. Un coup d'œil rapide vers son siège lui expliqua le geste. Un grand Wizzing Worm était placé dessus, attendant patiemment que Remus s'y asseye. Il sourit et pensa, _Oh, ça va être un cours amusant._  

Il retira avec soin l'objet indésirable de sa chaise et le plaça sur son bureau, à côté du bocal du Doxy. Il remarqua l'air hébété des jumeaux qui s'échangèrent un regard confus. Sans ajouter un mot, Remus s'assit et ouvrit son livre, appelant les élèves tout en tentant de mémoriser leurs noms au même moment. 

'Puisque j'ai déjà rencontré Miss Bell et que je me suis aperçu qu'elle est en effet ici, je vais débuter avec Miranda Hawk.'

'Présente monsieur.' Une fille timide leva la main au fond de la classe. Remus lui fit un signe de tête. 

'Dennis Henshaw ?' Un garçon à l'avant leva la main, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. 

'Ah M. Jordan,' Remus lui jeta un coup d'oeil, 'nous nous sommes aussi rencontrés. Pattie Pratling ?' Ce nom le surprit.

'Ici,' répondit une fille plutôt large. 

'Tu es de la famille de Portia Pratling ?' L'image d'une de ses camarades de cours s'imprégna dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas réellement laide, mais elle était plus large que la plupart des garçons et n'avait pas peur d'utiliser ses muscles. 

'C'est ma tante,' dit Pattie. 

'La prochaine fois que tu la vois, dis-lui _bonjour de ma part. John Redshirt ?' _

Un autre étudiant timide leva sa main du fond de la classe afin de confirmer sa présence. Remus savait qu'il devrait aider Miss Hawk et lui à sortir de leurs coquilles avant la fin de l'année. 'Alicia Spinnet ?' 

'C'est moi !' lança une jolie fille à l'avant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

'Ce qui m'amène aux messieurs Weasley.' Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux visages souriant identiques, puis demanda, 'Comment vais-je faire pour vous différencier ?'

'Je suis Fred, le beau garçon,' dit celui à la droite.

'Ouais et je suis George, l'intelligent,' rajouta l'autre. 

'Et bien, voilà qui est clair. Il ne reste plus que Wendy Zeiss.' Remus regarda la dernière fille du groupe qui lui souriait.

Refermant son cahier, Remus se leva et débuta son cours. 'J'ai pensé qu'il vous serait utile d'apprendre à bloquer les sortilèges. Je suis conscient que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont participé au Club de Duel l'an passé. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que vos habiletés ne sont pas à la hauteur si vous voulez obtenir vos BUSE à la fin de l'année. Alors, aujourd'hui nous allons prendre des notes et lire au sujet des techniques de défense. Puis, pendant le semestre, nous les mettrons en application.' 

Ils ouvrirent tous leurs sacs et en sortirent des livres, des parchemins et des plumes. Un faible murmure de conversation s'éleva dans la classe, mais lorsque Remus s'approcha du tableau, il s'arrêta. Une seule voix se fit encore entendre; celle de M. Henshaw qui demanda une plume à emprunter. À son grand étonnement, Remus aperçut Fred tendre à Dennis sa deuxième plume.

Remus, tout en marchant au travers des élèves, poursuivit son enseignement. 'Lorsque vous combattez en duel, il est impossible de deviner quel sortilège votre opposant va utiliser. Plusieurs sorts possèdent leur propre bouclier, mais pour l'instant, nous allons nous concentrer sur les stratégies qui fonctionneront avec presque tous les sortilèges.' 

Remus était maintenant à côté de Dennis qui était sur le point de prendre des notes avec la plume empruntée. La retirant de ses mains, il lui tendit l'une de ses propres plumes. Le visage du garçon s'empreint d'un air de confusion, mais il ne posa aucune question. Fred haussa un sourcil, mais Remus continua son cours en allant poser la plume – qui était ensorcelée afin de jeter de l'encre au visage de son utilisateur – au-dessus du Wizzing Worm, à côté du Doxy. 

'Si vous ouvrez vos livres à la page 314, le premier contre sort dont je voudrais vous parler est appelé _Mirrari Incantatum_. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi ce sortilège est utile pendant un duel ?' 

Alicia leva la main. 'Il fait rebondir le sort qui se dirige vers toi et le renvoie à l'autre personne.'

'Exactement.' Il tourna le dos à son groupe et inscrivit l'incantation au tableau tout en le prononçant afin que les élèves l'entendent bien. '_Ego deflectere tu __viscosusium_. Oui, c'est plutôt long, mais ça en vaut le coup.' 

Remus remarqua que George tenait une baguette plutôt mince. Elle semblait être neuve. 'Professeur Lupin, pourriez-vous nous en faire une démonstration ?' L'air angélique de son visage fit comprendre à Remus qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à cette baguette.

'J'en serais ravi George.' Il prit la baguette dans ses mains et l'ajouta à la collection d'objets qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il se retourna afin de faire face à son groupe et poursuivit, 'Mais pas aujourd'hui. Gardons les démonstrations pour un autre jour.' Fred et George le fixèrent avec de grands yeux. 

'L'autre sortilège que vous trouverez utile est le l'Enchantement Doubleur. M. Redshirt, pourriez-vous m'en décrire les effets ?' 

Surpris d'avoir été questionné, le visage de John s'empourpra et sa voix fut douce lorsqu'il parla. 'Hem, ça te fait paraître comme si tu te trouvais à deux endroits en même temps, non ?' 

'C'est bien cela. Très bien dit.' Il contourna son bureau et écrivit à nouveau au tableau. 'L'incantation utilisée est _Decepto Picardus, ce qui est beaucoup plus facile à prononcer, je vous l'accorde.' Il se retourna, tirant légèrement sur sa robe afin de la remettre droite, juste à temps pour apercevoir Fred qui passait un petit objet à George. _

Remus se dirigea vers eux. 'Ces deux sorts vous aideront énormément pour vos BUSE. Vous n'aurez pas seulement besoin de savoir comment les lancer, mais aussi connaître leur histoire et leurs origines.' Il tendit la main et retira la bombabouse des mains de George. 'Pour le reste de l'heure, lisez jusqu'à la page 320 et prenez des notes en vue du petit test qui aura lieu au prochain cours.' La bombabouse fut ajoutée à la pile d'objets. 'Je vais me promener dans la pièce afin d'observer votre avancement.'

Ils firent ce qui leur était demandé et tout ce qui pouvait maintenant être entendu était le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin ainsi que les pages qui étaient tournées. Remus lisait par-dessus les épaules des étudiants, corrigeant des notes tandis qu'il apercevait des erreurs ici et là et répondant aux questions qui lui étaient posées.  

Tandis que la fin du cours approchait, il entendit un bruit sifflant provenant du bureau de Fred. Il se dirigea calmement vers lui, s'arrêta à ses côtés, sortit sa baguette, puis éteignit la mèche du Pétard du Dr Flibuste. Remus lui retira l'item sans lui dire un mot et alla le placer avec toutes les autres choses déjà confisquées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit et les étudiants ramassèrent leurs cahiers. Remus leur sourit lorsqu'ils partirent, ravi que tout ce soit bien passé. Fred, George et Lee traînèrent en arrière, leurs visages marqués par la déception.   

'Ah, les garçons, un moment s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous parler de tous ces objets plutôt intéressants que j'ai collectés pendant la période.' 

'Oui monsieur,' répondirent les trois voix en cœur. Les têtes étaient déjà penchées, redoutant les points qui leur seraient enlevés ou les retenues qu'ils obtiendraient. 

'Je suis certain que tout irait mieux si vous emmeniez vos réelles baguettes, vos vraies plumes et vos livres en classe pour les prochains cours. J'ai remarqué que tu avais oublié ton livre George.' 

'Quoi ? Oh, euh, ouais, vous voyez... il ne... euh...'

'Rentrait pas dans ton sac ?' Remus haussa un sourcil. 'Je comprends très bien.'

Fred échangea un regard avec son jumeau, puis questionna, 'Professeur Lupin, je dois absolument vous demander, comment saviez-vous ? Je veux dire, nous réussissons habituellement au moins un tour pendant les cours, spécialement avec les nouveaux professeurs. Mais vous sembliez tout deviner avant que ça n'arrive. Comment avez-vous fait ?' 

Remus se gratta à l'arrière du cou, puis répondit, 'Disons seulement qu'on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace.' Il leur sourit et ils rirent. 'Maintenant, je crois que vous avez Potions ensuite ? Puisque je ne veux pas gâcher encore plus votre plaisir, je vais vous redonner tout cela... à part pour le Doxy. M. Jordan, je suis désolé.' Les garçons ramassèrent rapidement toutes leurs farces et attrapes, hautement surpris, puis se dirigèrent vers le corridor. Remus secoua la tête en entendant dire Lee, 'Le professeur Lupin est réellement cool !' 

Il se dit, seul dans sa classe, 'Si seulement je pouvais voir le visage de Severus lorsque cette bombabouse éclatera.' 

~*~

_Je sais que je suis en retard… Mais !! MON SALETÉ DE DISQUE DUR A RENDU L'ÂME ! v__v Aloreuh… j'ai tout perdu ce que j'avais sur l'ordi, donc je ne pouvais rien faire. Dites un beau gros merci à Marie qui avait sagement gardé ce chapitre et le prochain dans son ordinateur, comme ça je n'aurai pas à retraduire ces deux-là (contrairement au septième…) enfin, je m'excuse, mais ce n'est pas du tout de ma faute. Merci pour les reviews !! Je vous adore :-) _

**Liza Black;** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! 

**Orlina;** Je te remercie infiniment, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir de lire des commentaires comme ça ^_^

**Pimousse fraise;** Merci !! :-) 

**Mystick;** loll ! Fallait bien un de mes chaps pour que tu sois heureuse d'être malade :-p (Organisons une marche contre les foutus disque dur qui perdent prématurément la vie !!) Merci pour tout ma puce, je t'aime fort fort ! Bisous !

**Sherazade;** Ils sont quand même relativement longs les chapitres ^_^ Merci pour la review !

**Sarah;** Foutu plantage, c'est réellement chiant quand ça fait ça… Ah ! Je te l'avais dit que tu finirais bien par tomber sous le charme de cette histoire ^_^ beuh, c'est une horreur ce qu'ils ont fait de Remus et Sirius dans le troisième film… v.v Faut juste pas que tu l'imagines comme ça !! ^^ J'espère bien que j'aurai le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Déjà que je dois recommencer le chapitre 7… j'avais eu trop de difficulté à le faire en plus =_= Mais euh… ouais, j'ai du temps pour lire, écrire… voir mes amis de temps à autres loll ^^ (Mon secret, c'est que je dors presque pas :-p) Quand je corrige DDP… Ça me remonte le moral en voyant comme j'étais mauvaise avant mdr !! J'aime bien voir que je me suis améliorée :-) Pour le 5… Je dirais que c'est un bon livre, mais pas une bonne suite. En plus, il manque… ce petit quelque chose de _magique_ qui faisait qu'on embarquait autant dans l'histoire. (Nooon, par pitié, pas de film sur ce livre !!) Merci énormément pour tes reviews toujours si longues !!! Bisous ! 

**Samantha;** Ouais, bah là ça aura pas été mercredi=FEW ^^;; Maiis bon, pas ma faute. Tu te souviens encore de ça ?? mdr ! J'adooore ces flash back moi aussi ^^ Ouais, bah ce sont les rimes qui m'ont fait du mal lolll (et je ne lis PAS le dico !!) Yep, ça parlait de cours ce chapitre… Mais pas un cours normal ^^ Un gros gros merci pour la longue review ma belle ! Vraiment, je l'apprécie sincèrement ! Je t'adooore !! 

**Thegirloftheshade;** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes tant ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas ^_^

**Karuin;** Pour la petite chicane… Hmm *réfléchit* je me souviens plus trop, mais enfin, l'animosité entre ces deux-là ne cessera pas par contre ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Chris;** (Juste pour t'embêter ^^) Bah… je t'adore mon p'tit crétin préféré ^^ *air angélique* Et puis nahhh, même à coup de bisous, je ne changerai pas l'histoire :-p Je préfère Kyana, mais Katie est quand même très sympa ^^ Ohh… donner ton adresse et ton numéro… Viens me les dire, et je les mettrai au prochain chap ^_^ Et on a rien fait cette nuit-là :-p (enfin.. euh.. ^^) Caféine… avant-hier, on est allé au resto avec des amis, et les refills de café étaient gratuit… j'en ai pris 4 je crois mdr ! ^^;; Je suis honorée d'être l'une de celles que tu reviews ^^ *héhé* Bahh, mon prénom, il est écrit dans ma bio :-p (Et Phany… ça le fait pas :-P) Pour Michou.. Il m'a raconté ! mdr ! Trop drôle ^^ Enfin, merci pour la longue review ! Je t'adore tu sais *bisous*

**Louna;** Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir ^_^ Et je suis contente que ma traduc soit assez de qualité pour ne pas que tu ais a la lire en anglais loll ^^ 

**Leaïs;** lol ! J'en ai quand même pas mal des reviews tu sais ^^ (Même si je n'en refuse jamais plus ^^;;)Mais bien sûr que je vais faire passer le message à Alphie, t'inquiète pas :-) Un énorme merci pour la longue review et tous tes compliments !! 

**Titou Moony :-p; ** lol ! Ouais, j'ai eu du mal avec les rimes parfois ^^;; Ah vii, le chap vers la fin avec Katie, j'ai bien hâte d'en être arrivée là ! ^^ Les épouvantards… prochain chap ^^ Merci pour la review !!

**LeDjiNn;** lool, ça c'est un style de review qui est réellement touchant tu sais ^_^ Je suis contente d'avoir pu trouver une autre fic qui vous passionne tant :-) Un énorme merci pour la longue review, vraiment, elle m'a fait tellement plaisir ! 


	6. Amusement avec un épouvantard

**Date de parution :** 12 février 2004

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^

**Remerciement :** Marie, encore merci d'avoir garder ce chap dans ton ordi loll ! Et je te remercie de toujours prendre le temps de me corriger aussi bien et d'être aussi présente pour moi, je t'adore ! 

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre six – Amusement avec un épouvantard**

****

Les jours passaient à une vitesse affolante alors que chacune des classes amusait et émerveillait le nouvel enseignant. Les premières années de Serpentard avaient décidé de démontrer leur nature sournoise en déplaçant tous les bureaux avant que Remus entre dans la pièce. Ils avaient ensuite passé plusieurs minutes à tout remettre en place et, au désarroi de la classe, tout cela sans magie. Les Poufsouffles de septième année avaient tellement peur de blesser l'un de leurs camarades que le cours pratique sur le blocage des sortilèges n'avait pas été un réel succès. Mais ce fut les Serdaigles de sixième année qui l'étonnèrent le plus. Il leur avait donné un devoir à faire au sujet des sortilèges impardonnables pour le cours suivant. Ce soir-là, il reçut une tonne de parchemins de la part des élèves, lui quémandant des conseils ou des questions sur leurs travaux presque parfaits. L'une des étudiantes lui avait fourni une description si détaillée et avait tant peaufiné ses mots que Remus, qui se considérait comme étant très bien éduqué, avait dû recourir à son dictionnaire. Il y avait recherché plusieurs mots et avait même lu et relu à nouveau quelques paragraphes, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait. 

Il avait prévu avec le Professeur Flitwick de se rencontrer le mercredi soir au pied du Grand Escalier afin de capturer l'épouvantard qui commençait à terrifier certains élèves. Remus, reconnaissant d'avoir une excuse afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que les essais des Serdaigles, était arrivé tôt. Il s'était alors aperçu que l'épouvantard ne se trouvait plus sous les escaliers. 

'Il a déménagé !' lança une voix derrière lui. Remus se retourna et arriva face à face avec le professeur Dumbledore.  

'Déménagé ? Où ?' demanda-t-il. 

'Les parents d'un garçon de sixième avaient montré le sortilège _Riddikulus_ à leur fils il y a quelques années. L'épouvantard est sorti de sa cachette afin d'effrayer ses amis et lui, mais le garçon lui a fait plutôt peur. Il est allé se réfugier dans l'armoire de la salle des professeurs. Il a fait une peur bleue à madame Bibine cet après-midi ! En ce moment, le professeur Flitwick essaie de s'en débarrasser.' 

Cela donna une idée à Remus. Il dit, 'Je me demande s'il y aurait une quelconque opposition à le laisser là encore une journée.' Dumbledore, surpris par cette requête, lui en demanda la raison. 'J'ai les Gryffondors de troisième année demain. Je pense qu'ils pourraient apprécier une petite rencontre avec un épouvantard.' 

Dumbledore accepta en riant et Remus se hâta d'aller prévenir le professeur Flitwick pour que celui-ci le laisse en vie. 

Pendant le déjeuner du jeudi, Remus se plaça devant l'armoire, juste au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de l'ouvrir. Il mangea tout en lisant de nouveaux essais. Ça allait plutôt bien jusqu'à qu'il fut interrompu par une enseignante qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. 

Elle était très mince, presque trop pour être vivante, songea-t-il. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur le dessus de sa tête, mettant l'emphase sur ses deux grands yeux, dissimulés sous des lunettes qui lui conféraient l'air d'un insecte. Vêtue d'une robe ample et d'une multitude de perles et de bijoux, elle ressemblait à une gitane.  

'Bonjour,' la salua Remus avec courtoisie. 

D'une voix rauque, se rapprochant d'un murmure, elle répondit, 'Les feuilles de thé m'avaient prévenue que je rencontrerais un nouveau professeur ici. Sybille Trelawney, divination.' Elle inclina un peu la tête.

'Remus Lupin, Défense contre les Forces du Mal.' 

'Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre lecture Professeur, mais un frisson inattendu m'a parcourue alors que j'étais assise dans ma classe et j'aurais besoin de mon châle. Il se trouve dans la penderie.' 

Remus l'en empêcha avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. 'Oh professeur Trelawney, il y a un épouvantard dans cette armoire. Je le garde pour mon prochain cours.' Elle sembla surprise et étonnée. Remus ne pouvait dire si c'était dû à l'épouvantard ou bien à son manque éloquent de voyance en ne prévoyant pas un tel problème. 'Mais je suis certain que vous le saviez déjà.' Son visage rayonna. 'Vous vous attendiez probablement à ce que je me propose afin d'aller chercher votre châle moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?' 

Sans en être déstabilisée, elle dit, 'En effet professeur Lupin. Vous seriez tellement aimable.' 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Comme toujours, l'épouvantard se changea immédiatement en une lune et flotta paisiblement dans les airs tandis que Remus attrapait le châle et refermait ensuite la porte. Il le tendit ensuite à Trelawney.

'Comme c'est intéressant,' murmura-t-elle. 'Vous êtes effrayé par les boules de cristal ?' 

'Non,' répliqua-t-il, rassemblant ses papiers en réalisant qu'il était en retard pour son cours. 

Ne l'entendant pas, Trelawney poursuivit, 'Si vous me laisser vous prédire l'avenir grâce à ma boule de cristal, cela vous permettra peut-être d'alléger votre peur.' 

'Merci Professeur, mais je vais être en retard pour mon cours.' Ne souhaitant pas discuter de ses peurs avec une incompétente, il se précipita hors de la pièce, puis vers le second étage. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la mère de Sirius qui était, elle, une véritable voyante. Sirius serait consterné d'appendre qu'un charlatan enseignait la Divination, mais Dumbledore devait avoir ses raisons. 

Il se hâta vers sa classe, excité non seulement par le plan du cours, mais aussi par l'idée d'enseigner pour la première fois à Harry. Il l'avait vu déambuler dans les couloirs, mais n'avait jamais eu assez de courage pour l'interpeller et lui parler. Ce n'était cependant pas un manque de volonté car Remus était vraiment impatient d'avoir l'occasion de mieux le connaître. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de James et Lily après la naissance de Harry... et il le regrettait maintenant. Les temps étaient durs et le couple avait pris d'énormes mesures de sécurité afin de se protéger. Malheureusement, toute cette défense n'avait servi à rien et Harry s'était retrouvé seul. Mais maintenant, il avait la chance de pouvoir connaître le fils de ses meilleurs amis et il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas l'air trop empressé devant lui.  

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe, Remus ordonna aux élèves de ranger tout leur matériel... sauf leur baguette. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à prendre des notes, mais comme ce serait un cours de travaux pratiques, ils n'en auraient pas besoin. Après les avoir observés s'échanger des regards surpris, Remus les mena vers la salle des professeurs, espérant que le professeur Trelawney n'y serait plus. 

Pendant le trajet, il rencontra Peeves l'esprit frappeur. Celui-ci était occupé à placer une gomme à mâcher dans la serrure du placard à balais. Il se retourna et le fixa un instant avant de lui chanter une vieille chanson avec laquelle les étudiants l'avaient déjà tourmenté parce qu'il manquait tant de cours. 

'Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin...' 

Remus, ignorant la moquerie, l'avertit au sujet de son geste, mais ne reçut qu'une insulte en réponse. Il sourit, songeant qu'il était maintenant un professeur et un adulte. Il n'avait plus à supporter le comportement de Peeves. Il attira l'attention de sa classe avant de prononcer '_Waddiwasi'_ vers l'esprit qui ne s'en attendait pas. La gomme sauta du trou de la serrure et alla s'enfoncer dans la narine de Peeves. 

'Magnifique !' s'écria Dean Thomas, visiblement émerveillé.

'Merci, Dean,' répondit Remus, gardant son calme tout en souhaitant pouvoir se réjouir de son propre comportement. Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire une telle chose alors qu'il venait encore à l'école ? Il se sentait libéré de savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus récolter de retenues, mais il devait aussi donner le bon exemple à ses élèves. Alors Peeves s'en était bien sorti... pour l'instant.   

Il tourna au coin suivant, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs, les laissant pénétrer dans un endroit qui les intéresserait certainement. Ils n'étaient malheureusement pas seuls, comme Remus l'avait prédit. Snape était assis devant une table et travaillait. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Il était sûr de lui avoir dit que sa classe se trouverait ici à cette heure-ci. _Pourquoi est-il ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

Remus était en train de refermer la porte lorsque Snape se leva et annonça qu'il partait. Remus soupira avec soulagement et laissa la porte entrouverte. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, l'autre homme se tourna vers lui et déclara, 'On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.' 

Alors c'était ça son plan ? Embarrasser un étudiant déjà timide devant une classe entière. _Tu as toujours apprécié ce petit jeu, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Et bien, je ne te permettrai pas de le faire dans MA classe._

Remus se souvenait du dossier de Neville et savait qu'il avait quelques difficultés en cours. L'élève en question avait rougi en entendant les paroles de Snape et Remus n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il espéra réparer quelques dommages en répliquant, 'J'espérais que Neville m'aide à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.'

Snape eut un rictus méprisant, mais Remus savait qu'il avait remporté cette petite bataille puisqu'un moment plus tard, l'autre professeur était parti sans un mot. 

Remus fit signe à ses élèves de s'approcher de la penderie. Il se plaça en face d'elle au moment même où elle émit un vrombissement. Il dit calmement, 'Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a un épouvantard là-dedans.' Des hoquets de surprise et un regard horrifié de la part de Neville l'avisèrent que ses élèves étaient maintenant vraiment effrayés. Il leur expliqua comment il se l'était procuré, espérant ainsi les calmer un peu. _Au travail maintenant..._

'Alors, la première question que nous devons nous poser c'est, _qu'est-ce_ qu'un épouvantard ?'

L'une des filles qu'il avait rencontrées sur le train leva la main. Elle s'appelait Hermione et de ce qu'il avait lu sur elle, sa réponse serait très certainement véridique. 'C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible.' 

'Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleure définition,' lui accorda Remus avec un sourire. 'Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a pas encore pris de forme précise. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous.' 

Neville émit un faible gémissement, mais Remus poursuivit. 'Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Peux-tu me dire lequel, Harry ?'

Il répondit correctement à la question, disant qu'il ne saurait pas quelle forme adopter, étant donné qu'ils étaient si nombreux dans la pièce. Remus avait réfléchi longtemps à ce qu'il devait faire avec Harry et l'épouvantard. Il avait songé que celui-ci se transformerait en Voldemort devant le garçon et avait décidé que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée pour débuter l'année. Remus allait plutôt appeler les élèves un par un. Ainsi, il pourrait s'assurer que la créature ne ferait pas face à Harry. 

La classe l'écouta avec attention tandis qu'il renflouait la réponse du garçon en leur expliquant comment lutter contre l'épouvantard. 'Il existe un moyen très simple pour se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Vous voyez,' Remus savait qu'ils adoreraient cela, 'ce qui le tue, c'est simplement les _rires_. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez amusante.' 

'Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi… _Riddikulus_ !' 

Toute la classe murmura le mot en cœur, puis il se tourna vers Neville. Celui-ci tremblait de la tête aux pieds… encore plus que la penderie. _Je me demande bien de quoi il a tant peur ?_ 'Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?'

Neville marmonna quelque chose, mais Remus dut lui demander de le répéter plus fort. Le garçon semblait ne pas vouloir le dire, mais réussit finalement à le prononcer, 'Le professeur Snape.'   

_Oh, ça va être amusant ! Voyons... qu'était-il écrit dans son dossier ?_ 'Neville, tu habites chez ta grand-mère, je crois ?'

'Euh... oui, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect.' 

Réprimant son rire, Remus corrigea, 'Non, non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Je me demande, pourrais-tu nous dire comment elle s'habille généralement ?' _Je vous en pris, faites que ce soit quelque chose d'abominable et de grotesque ! _

Tandis que Neville décrivait un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé, une longue robe verte et une étole de renard, Remus dut étouffer un rire. _Ça VA être réellement plaisant !_ Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un sac à main pour compléter l'ensemble.

'Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Snape. À ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez _Riddikulus_ en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Snape, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.'

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et l'armoire trembla encore plus violemment. Remus était vraiment ravi d'avoir choisi Neville comme premier essai. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer une meilleure façon de débuter l'exercice. Et il était sûr que Snape en entendrait parler. De ce que Remus avait pu observer, Snape n'avait toujours pas développé de sens de l'humour, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. C'était juste trop amusant ! 

Il leur expliqua ensuite que lorsque l'épouvantard en aurait fini avec Neville, il s'intéresserait ensuite aux autres. Il demanda à chaque étudiant de réfléchir à la chose qui les effrayait le plus, puis à une façon de la rendre comique. Tandis que la classe devenait silencieuse, Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Comment pourrait-il rendre Voldemort comique ? Remus secoua la tête et se dit qu'il avait raison de garder l'épouvantard loin du garçon. Oui, ce serait le meilleur moyen. 

Après quelques minutes, Remus appela Neville en lui disant que les autres reculeraient afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Il compta jusqu'à trois, puis ouvrit magiquement la penderie. Un Neville terrifié se tint face à un Snape terrifiant. 

'R...R... _Riddikulus !_' lança Neville d'une petite voix aiguë. 

Il y eut un bruit de claquement. L'épouvantard Snape trébucha et se retrouva vêtu de l'ensemble de la grand-mère de Neville, en plus d'un chapeau avec un vautour empaillé et un sac à main rouge. Celui-ci ne ressemblait plus du tout au Severus Snape habituellement si menaçant. Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la classe et Remus trouva cela ardu de réprimer son rire. Il appela alors l'étudiant suivant.

Remus était réellement fier de ses élèves. Parvati se débarrassa d'une momie en la faisant trébucher sur ses propres bandelettes. Seamus contra un spectre de la mort en lui retirant sa voix stridente. Dean envoya une main coupée dans un piège à souris. Ron, qui reçut le plus grand nombre de cris, retira les pattes d'une araignée géante qui tomba au sol en roulant.   

Malheureusement, elle roula vers les pieds d'Harry. _Vite... fais quelque chose !_ 'Ici !' cria-t-il, attirant l'attention de l'épouvantard. Une pleine lune apparut avec un bruit sec devant lui. S'il avait de la chance, ses élèves ne comprendraient pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait. Remus n'avait pas voulu qu'ils voient sa crainte de la lune, mais il avait conclu que c'était mieux que d'apercevoir la silhouette de Lord Voldemort dans la pièce. 

Il lança avec nonchalance un _Riddikulus_ et la lune tomba au sol sous la forme d'un cafard. Il rappela Neville afin d'en finir avec la créature. Il ne pouvait pas retirer à ses étudiants la chance d'apercevoir Snape, dressé de cet accoutrement, une dernière fois. Neville éclata de rire et l'épouvantard explosa en fumée, puis disparut. 

'Excellent !' s'exclama-t-il sous les applaudissements de toute la classe. Il accorda cinq points à tous ceux qui avaient affronté l'épouvantard, puis dix à Neville qui l'avait fait deux fois. Il donna aussi cinq points à Harry et Hermione.

Harry, un air hébété au visage, demanda, 'Mais je n'ai rien fait.'

'Avec Hermione, tu as répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours,' expliqua le professeur. Harry se souvenait probablement d'avoir fait cela, non ? Remus leur assigna un devoir sur les épouvantards, puis les élèves sortirent de la pièce, discutant avec excitation de leur cours. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant que celui-ci ne quitte la salle. Il semblait déçu et fixait le sol. Remus haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que Harry _voulait_ affronter Lord Voldemort ? N'était-il pas soulagé de ne pas le voir à nouveau ? Il espéra que le garçon n'était pas réellement peiné de cela, mais cette idée diminua un peu la joie qu'il avait ressentie à la fin du cours. _Je vais simplement devoir discuter de cela avec lui plus tard._

Remus referma la penderie, puis quitta la salle des professeurs. Il se rendit vers sa propre chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Ne laisse pas ce sentiment te monter à la tête. Ils ont vu la pleine lune... et cette Hermione est intelligente. _

~*~

_Un jour de retard, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais je dois avouer que je sais plus trop ou donner de la tête des fois ces temps-ci. Donc.. Gomen nasai ! Je vais essayer de ne plus vous refaire ça ^^ Merci pour les reviews !! Je vous adore, z'êtes des anges !  _

**Crys;** lol ! Message passé :-p 

**Sarah;** C'est clair que ça fait pas mal bizarre de lire la trilogie à l'envers loll, mais bon, va falloir relire les trois parties dans le bon ordre à la fin ^^ Et yep, c'est clair que ça prend de la patience traduire, mais encore plus de motivation et de temps (ce dont je manque trop de ces temps-ci :-S) Et vi, ce passage avec F&G, un vrai délice à mon sens ^^ Et pour dormir… bah j'ai toujours trouvé que dormir, c'était une perte de temps vu que je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves ^^;; Mais j'adore flâner et me prélasser au lit le matin, par contre ! Plus beau moment de la journée, je suis d'accord lol ^^ Vive les fics ! C'est super des profs ou des remplaçants comme ça! *Adore son prof de sciences* Bisous ! Et merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours hypra-longues !!! 

**Mystick;** lol ! Vive les confettis :-p (ehh,, commentaire pas rapport ^^) Enfin, euh, on déteste toutes les deux les dd (en tuka le regretté mien ^^) et… c'est ça, merci pour la review lol !! 

**Titou Moony:-p; ** Oui c'est clair que j'imagine trop le visages des jums lol ! Ce serait marrant ^^ Et puis ça me fait plaisir de vous la partager, elle est tellement excellente ^^ Merci !! 

**Thegirloftheshade;** Ouais bah j'aurais bien aimé avoir une copie de sauvegarde… Les heures de perdues à cause de ça.. M'enfin ^^ JE suis contente que tu aimes encore !! Et puis, je fais mon possible pour être la plus rapide que je peux ! Merci !!

**Orlina;** J'espère que tu comprends aussi ce retard ^^;;;; Le merci est passé ^_~ Et vi, vive Remus !! ^^ Merci !!!

**Pimousse fraise;** Ehh, j'ai failli péter un plomb aussi ! (quoique… vraiment presque !!) Toutes les heures de travail perdues, c'en était vraiment désespérant ! Merci pour la review et le soutient et tout lol !!

**Louna;** J'ai fait passé le merci ^^ Merci pour les compliments ! Vraiment, ça me touche ^^ Et puis.. j'espère que tu as encore aimé ^^ 

**Sherazade;** Bahhh, il était pas court du tout lol ! (Pour des lecteurs, les chaps sont tjrs trop courts :-p) Ce chapitre n'est aps arrivé plus vite parce que je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller plus vite sans carrément craquer (avec les études et tout) Et bien sûr qu'on reverra Cathy ^^ Merci !

**Thestral;** loolll ! Vive tes trips la nuit Marie :-p Moi aussi j'ai hâte de t'initier !! Ça va être trop cool ! D'ailleurs, faut qu'on se reparle de tout ça, pour la semaine de relâche ^_~ Bisous !! 

**Liza Black;** Yep, on verra tout ça un peu plus tard ^^ Merci pour la review !!

**Sandrine Lupin;** Et oui, moi aussi j'adore le Tome 3, surtout à cause de Remus et Sirius ^^ ET puis je trouvais que dans cette fic, on voyait beaucoup plus le côté humain et attachant de Remus alors ^^ Merci pour le courage, j'en ai besoin de ce temps-ci lol ! Avec les cours, l'écriture, la traduction.. les amis et quelques autres passe-temps, je ne me vois plus vivre ^^; Tes compliments sont réellement touchants, merci, car je prends bcp de temps à essayer de les rendre le meilleur possible ^^ Merci !!

**LeDjiNn;** C'est pas grave que tu lises 4 jours plus tard, l'important, c'est que tu lises :-p Et c'est clair que l'air des jumeaux devait être vraiment drôle loll ! Et puis, pas grave, l'était quand me^me longue cette review ^^ Merci beaucoup !! Bisous ^^


	7. Rapprochements

**Date de parution :** 8 mars 2004

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la magnifique traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^

**Remerciement :** Merci Marie d'avoir corrigé ce chap avec autant d'assiduité ^^ ;p  

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre sept – Rapprochements**

Alors que la fin de la première semaine approchait, Remus réalisa qu'il y avait deux choses qu'il devait absolument faire. Il avait tout d'abord promis à Katie de lui écrire en lui laissant savoir comment s'étaient passés ses cours et quels étaient les changements survenus à Poudlard. Katie n'était jamais venue dans cette école, mais elle l'avait toujours écouté attentivement lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires. La plupart de ses récits impliquaient James et Peter… et Sirius, étant ainsi trop douloureux et sentimentaux à revivre. Mais de temps à autres, un souvenir s'immisçait dans son esprit et le désir de le partager l'urgeait tellement qu'il le racontait à Katie. Il avait pour l'instant réussi à exclure les noms de James, Peter et Sirius – les nommant toujours '_mes amis'_ – et à son grand plaisir, Katie n'avait jamais posé de questions. 

Il devait ensuite rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu depuis son retour et il avait hâte de le faire. Elle l'avait toujours facilement calmé, comme une mère. La plupart des étudiants la considéraient comme une infirmière sur-protectrice qui les gardait à l'infirmerie toute la nuit pour une simple coupure au doigt. Remus, par contre, appréciait énormément ses soins et son attention lorsqu'elle s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Il savait qu'elle se préoccupait vraiment de lui. 

Dimanche matin, Remus s'éveilla en compagnie du soleil levant et se prélassa avec plaisir dans le salon en robe de chambre, sirotant son thé et écrivant une lettre pour Katie. Il avait sorti sa plume et son parchemin, puis avait emmené sur son bureau la seule photo d'elle qu'il possédait. 

Amusé, il se demanda si Katie savait qu'il avait cela. Mme Noyes la lui avait offerte avant de partir. Un petit quelque chose pour se souvenir de la maison et de ses amis. Katie serait probablement mécontente si elle apercevait cette photographie vu qu'elle n'était pas très bien arrangée – une tache sur son menton et une mèche de cheveux dans les yeux – mais elle était tout de même ravissante. 

_Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ? C'est seulement Katie. Arrête ça et commence ta lettre._

Il secoua la tête et se mit à écrire. 

**Chère Katie, **

**Et bien, comme tu peux le voir par cet envoi, je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard et j'ai survécu à ma première semaine de cours. Certaines choses ne changent jamais, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer des tours aux nouveaux professeurs, même s'il était intéressant de se retrouver de l'autre côté du jeu. Je crois avoir surpris deux des plus grands joueurs de tours de l'école en découvrant chacune de leurs plumes enchantées, feux d'artifice et autres avant qu'ils ne les déclenchent. Par contre, je crois avoir gagné quelques points en leur rendant la plupart de leurs objets confisqués à la fin du cours. Bien sûr, j'ai été ravi de savoir que les feux d'artifice seraient en fait utilisés dans la classe du professeur Snape…**

**Je crois que je t'ai déjà parlé de Severus Snape. J'ai été plutôt surpris de le revoir; je croyais en être prêt. Je me demande, lorsqu'il m'a regardé, s'il était aussi sous le choc de réaliser que je n'étais ****_plus_**** le jeune homme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois ? Snape n'a pas du tout changé sous plusieurs aspects (particulièrement en ce qui concerne sa personnalité tout à fait charmante, qui semble être devenue encore plus irritable), mais je suis encore vaguement surpris. Quand je l'ai regardé, je me suis soudainement rappelé combien de temps avait effectivement passé. Je crois… Katie, j'ai perdu tellement de temps. Je m'en aperçois réellement maintenant. **

**C'est à la fois terrifiant et accablant d'être de retour ici. Je me souviens de tant d'événements, bons et mauvais. Mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des détails déprimants. Je vais simplement te dire que je m'amuse beaucoup ici et là dans d'étranges recoins lorsque je me souviens de choses particulièrement stupides ou osées qui y sont survenues. Et c'est bien, d'une façon doucement amère, de ressentir à nouveau tout cela. Tu avais raison pour ça. **

**Par le fait même, tu serais probablement amusée de savoir que le fils de gens que je connaissais à Poudlard se trouve dans l'un de mes cours. Ça m'a plutôt surpris de voir à quel point il leur ressemble. Je suppose que cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici après tout.  **

**Tu m'avais demandé de te décrire le château avec des yeux nouveaux et non comme je m'en souvenais. Je crois que mes descriptions physiques lui font toujours honneur, mais que les sensations n'ont pas la même intensité. Peut-être que oui, mais ce que je te dis maintenant sont les nouvelles sensations que je ressens en tant qu'homme adulte qui a vu énormément de choses depuis qu'il est revenu à sa chère maison d'enfance, lorsque tout était tellement plus simple. La Grande Salle, avec son énorme plafond enchanté, est aussi époustouflant qu'auparavant. Je me suis mis à le fixer et à observer le ciel changer et bouger, tout comme un jeune étudiant. C'est plutôt étrange de se retrouver à la table des professeurs et de scruter les élèves pendant qu'ils mangent. Nous pensions que les enseignants avaient une bonne vue sur tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce, peu importe où nous étions assis. Je peux maintenant confirmer qu'ils possèdent une ****_excellente_**** vue sur tout. Ce n'est pas étonnant si j'ai eu une retenue avant de même pouvoir dire ****_ridicule_**** la fois où j'ai ensorcelé les plats des Serpentards. McMillian a aperçu mes moindres gestes. Il avait au moins eu la décence de me laisser ****_terminer_**** ce que je faisais avant de m'arrêter. J'ai vu Snape passer près de se casser le cou à force de surveiller ses Serpentards qui croyaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir. C'était plutôt amusant. J'ai aussi remarqué que McGonagall est aussi bien placée que McMillian l'était avec nous. Ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer. **

**Le plan du château est essentiellement resté le même, malgré que ça m'ait pris un jour ou deux à me réhabituer à tout cela, avec les escaliers qui bougent et les pièces errantes, même si je connaissais si bien cet endroit lors de ma jeunesse. Et j'ai enfin pu jeter un coup d'œil à la seule place où nous n'ayons ****_jamais_**** réussi à nous faufiler; l'aile du personnel. Comme tu dois l'imaginer, c'est probablement l'endroit le mieux protégé de tout le château. Mes appartements sont confortables. Ils sont décorés de la même façon que mon dortoir à Gryffondor l'était, ce qui me met étrangement à l'aise. Mais il manque bien sûr la chaleur de la maison et je n'ai pas de jardin à observer par la fenêtre lorsque je travaille. Ce serait tellement bien que tu puisses voir le château, je suis certain que ça te plairait. Un jour, peut-être, on pourra arranger cela. Je crois que Dumbledore serait ravi de te montrer son école. **

**C'est un peu épuisant, avec toute la nervosité d'être de retour et d'assurer des cours à des classes entières. Les élèves les plus âgés sont terriblement en retard, faute d'avoir eu un enseignant compétent de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis deux ans et l'année sera difficile. J'essaie de rendre tout cela le plus agréable possible, malgré tout le travail qu'ils ont à faire. En parlant de rendre les cours plus agréables, puis-je te demander un service ? Tu te souviens du Strangulot que nous avons découvert dans l'étang ? Est-ce que ce serait trop que de te demander si tu pouvais essayer de me l'envoyer ? Je tente de donner quelques exercices pratiques et le Strangulot serait parfait pour les troisièmes années. Ce sont eux les pires puisqu'ils n'ont eu que Lockhart et Quirrel comme enseignants et qu'ils devraient être rendus beaucoup plus loin. Si c'est un peu trop dégoûtant, ne t'en fais pas, laisse tomber. Et si tu y vas quand même, rappelle-toi de te concentrer sur ses doigts et de les briser. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, ils repoussent assez vite et je n'en aurai pas besoin avant quelques semaines. **

**Dis bonjour à Mme Noyes de ma part. Écris-moi et laisse-moi savoir comment tout se passe là-bas, si tu as un moment de libre. **

**J'espère que tu vas bien.**

**Remus**

Il relut sa lettre et réalisa qu'il s'était légèrement laissé emporter. Il n'avait pas prévu d'écrire aussi long, mais c'était réconfortant de pouvoir partager tout cela avec elle. Il roula le parchemin et, en apercevant sa robe, décida de s'habiller avant de se rendre à la volière. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis ses années passées à Poudlard et souhaita qu'elle se trouvât toujours au même endroit. Comme il l'avait dit à Katie, les choses aimaient bien se déplacer à Poudlard, même les pièces. Il s'habilla et réussit, à sa grande surprise, à trouver la volière à la même place qu'il le croyait. 

_Trouver Madame Pomfresh maintenant._ L'infirmerie se trouvait à l'opposé du château et cela permit à Remus de revoir certaines aires qu'il n'avait pas encore visitées à nouveau. Sur son chemin, il croisa la salle d'Histoire de la Magie qui était vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son esprit avait été centré beaucoup trop sur Sirius ces temps-ci et cette salle de cours lui rappelait un souvenir très important. Il fit un signe de tête en souriant à l'armure qui se trouvait dans un coin, puis se remit en route vers l'infirmerie. Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Elle avait sûrement été avertie qu'il revenait. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le revoir elle-même. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. 

_Arrête ça Remus. Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas te voir ? Elle a toujours été extrêmement polie et amicale. _ 

Son esprit dériva vers la première fois où il avait rencontré Madame Pomfresh. La semaine qui l'avait mené à sa première pleine lune à Poudlard avait été terrible. Il n'avait jamais passé une pleine lune loin de ses parents et il en était effrayé. Avant de quitter pour l'école, Dumbledore avait rencontré ses parents et les avait informés qu'il détenait une place privée pour Remus. Personne ne pourrait le déranger et il serait en sécurité. Mais il était nerveux et se demandait où cela pouvait bien être. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'ils l'enverraient dans les donjons, mais durant sa première visite à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh lui avait montré ce qu'ils lui avaient préparé pour ses transformations. 

Il s'arrêta devant les portes closes de l'infirmerie. Cette place qu'il n'oublierait jamais de toute sa vie. C'était là qu'il passait quelques jours après la pleine lune. Combien de mensonges avait-il inventés pour tenter d'empêcher ses amis d'apprendre la vérité ? Combien de fois étaient-ils venus le visiter lorsqu'ils avaient su la vérité ? Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

_'Bonjour ?' appela-t-il doucement._

_"M. Lupin ?' répondit la femme derrière son bureau. Remus la fixa, muet. 'Es-tu Remus Lupin ?'_

_Remus referma la porte sans un mot et hocha la tête. _

_'Et bien, ne sois pas timide mon garçon, entre !' Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Remus fit quelques pas en avant et elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. 'Et bien, laisse-moi te regarder un peu. Tu as l'air d'aller bien et je me suis fait dire que tu étais très bon en cours.' _

_Remus haussa les épaules. 'Je suppose que oui' Il n'était pas habitué que des gens sachent pour le loup. Pour l'instant, ses parents, quelques docteurs, l'apothicaire local et le professeur Dumbledore étaient les seuls qui le savaient. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce que les autres le détestent lorsqu'ils sauraient la vérité, mais pour le moment, tout le monde avait été remarquablement gentil. _

_'Alors, le directeur et moi avons songé à un plan qui devrait te satisfaire. Viens et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.' _

_Elle le mena vers la fenêtre qui permettait de voir le sud des parcs de Poudlard. Elle pointa un arbre qui semblait plutôt sinistre et demanda, 'Sais-tu de quelle sorte d'arbre il s'agit ?' _

_'Euh,' Remus bégaya, 'ça ressemble à un saule.'_

_'C'est bien un saule, mais c'est une espèce très rare. C'est un Saule Cogneur.' Elle baissa les yeux vers Remus, cherchant à savoir s'il comprenait, mais il fronça seulement les sourcils. 'Cet arbre va s'attaquer à quiconque s'en approchera… sauf si tu sais qu'il y a une racine à la base de son tronc sur laquelle tu peux appuyer et qui obligera l'arbre à s'immobiliser. Le directeur l'a fait planter spécialement pour toi.' _

_'Vous allez m'enfermer sous un arbre ?' Remus n'aimait pas vraiment cela, car il ne serait pas très bien protégé.    _

_'Mon dieu non !' gloussa-t-elle en le poussant doucement vers l'un des lits afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir. 'Sous cet arbre, il y a un passage secret qui mène vers Pré-au-Lard. À la fin de ce tunnel se trouve une vieille maison abandonnée. Je vais t'emmener là-bas les soirs de pleine lune, puis te ramener ici ensuite pour ton rétablissement.' _

_Remus baissa les yeux vers le sol, ses joues s'empourprant d'embarras. _

_'Tu n'as pas à t'en faire mon chéri. Tout va bien aller. Et je suis douée pour les secrets, alors le tien est en sécurité avec moi !'  _

Madame Pomfresh avait dit la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné à quiconque la _condition_ de Remus, comme elle l'appelait. Même lorsque Remus lui avait dit que ses amis l'avaient découvert. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour ne pas en parler sans son consentement. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et s'aperçut que rien n'avait vraiment changé, incluant Madame Pomfresh. Elle se précipita vers lui, les bras grands ouverts. 'Bonjour mon cher ! C'est si bon de vous revoir !' Elle l'étreignit et Remus se sentit à nouveau comme un petit enfant. 

'Je suis heureux de vous revoir moi aussi. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais…' 

'Vous n'avez pas besoin de trouver une excuse. J'aurais dû, moi aussi, venir vous voir avant.' 

Remus lui sourit. 'Et bien, vous êtes habituée d'être occupée au début de l'année, alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'excuse non plus Madame Pomfresh.' 

'Oh !' s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. 'Comment osez-vous ? Me faire sentir aussi vieille ! Madame Pomfresh en effet…' le taquina-t-elle. 'Je veux que vous m'appeliez Pompom maintenant.  Après tout, nous sommes plus que de simples collègues… avec tout ce que nous avons traversé.' 

Remus opina. Elle était beaucoup plus pour lui qu'une collègue. 'Pompom ce sera alors, même si ça va probablement me prendre un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe quelques fois.' 

Ils discutèrent pendant presque une heure, rattrapant toutes ces années perdues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Remus se sentit libre de partager quelques-unes de ses craintes avec quelqu'un. Il savait que Pompom garderait cela secret et cela facilitait ses confidences sur sa vie. Il lui parla de ses emplois moldus, de sa nouvelle maison là-bas et même un peu de Katie. Elle lui raconta ensuite à son tour ce qui était survenu l'année précédente avec les élèves pétrifiés et tous les dangers encourus par cet incident.  

Après un moment, un étudiant arriva en se plaignant d'une cheville cassée dans un escalier. Pompom, sachant que la conversation était terminée, alla faire son travail. Remus la remercia pour la discussion, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. _Certaines personnes ne changent jamais… Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant de tout le monde._

~*~

_Euh, j'ai énormément de retard pour ce chapitre… Je suis tellement désolée. Mais j'ai tellement de projets et de travaux à l'école de ce temps-ci et je tente de me voir vivre un tout petit peu. Alors pardonnez-moi. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir !_

****

**Thegirloftheshade;** Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, c'est clair qu'il est trop con Snape dans cette histoire ^^ Euh, je publiais à chaque mercredi…  Maintenant je ne sais plus trop, ça va dépendre, mais j'essaie de conserver le rythme d'un chap par semaine. Merci pour la review !

**Mystou;** Wahhh, ta review me fait encore plus réaliser combien ça fait de temps depuis que j'ai updaté ^^;;;;;; Merci pour la review ma puce ! Bisous

**LeDjiNn;** Ahlàlà, d'après moi, j'ai pas fini de sitôt de répondre à ta review ;p (Je fais ça, et ensuite je vais manger… Va me motiver à taper plus vite lol) En passant… tu as mal lu la première phrase :-p Ce sont pas les élèves qui sont émerveillés par Remus, mais Remus qui est émerveillé par ses étudiants ^^ La prochaine fois que tu fais une analyse, lis mieux ;p (blaaaague) J'aime beaucoup l"imparfait moi aussi… Pour ça que quand j'écris, je l'utilise presque toujours, accompagné des fois par ses amis Passé Simple et Passé Composé… Ils font un très beau trio ^^ Huhu, vi, j'adore constituer mes phrases de mots qui s'enchaînent, ça fait un bel effet :-) Et tant que ça a un certain sens ^_~ Très bonne idée les numéro de phrase, plus facile à suivre pour moi ;p Et yep, Remus a d'excellentes idées pour punir les méchants Serpentards huhu ^^ Mais nahhh, elle fait pas passer les Poufsouffles pour des lâches lol ! C'était juste pour démontrer qu'ils sont tellement loyaux et qu'ils se préoccupent tant de leurs amis qu'ils avaient peur de les blesser en leur envoyant un sort ^^ Mais c'est sûr que ça fait un peu cliché, je te l'accorde. Ouh, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi brillant en maths O.o Je suis certaine que tes deux formules vont me servir jusqu'à la fin de mes pauvres jours ;p Euhhh… tu sais que c'est véritablement dégoûtant d'avoir à l'esprit une image de Remus sodomisant le Prof Flitwick ??!?!? *grimace* M'enfin *toujours sous le choc* le numéro d'hôpital, c'en serait pas avec de belles camisoles blanches ?? Parce que si c'est ça, je crois que je ferais bien d'appeler tout de suite ^^ Vi vi zeeeen, ça sert à rien de t'en faire autant pour ça ;p Une Madame Bibine bleue… Tu as vraiment de drôles d'idées toi tu sais ? lol ^^ Euh.. tu connais réellement une fic où il se passe ça ?? O.O On peut vraiment trouver de tout dans les fanfics des fois mdr ^^" Je l'imagine trop Remus, avec sa couverture de laine, devant un feu de bois à chanter des chansons de camps de vacances…. MDR. Remus… Trelawney… Miss Teigne… *ose même pas y penser* T'es dégoûtant ;p En passant, ce n'était pas un pur copié-collé du livre ;p Y'avait que la majorité des dialogues qui provenaient du livre, tout le reste venait de l'auteure et de moi ^^ Bon, ma réponse n'est pas aussi longue que ta review, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux :-) Et en plus… j'ai faim bon ! ^^;; Merci pour la review **extra**-longue (même si on se demande bien pourquoi tu l'as fait aussi longue ;p) Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir !! Merci :-) Bisous ^^ 

**Pimousse fraise;** Merci beaucoup :-)

**Sarah;** Bahh, euh… Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que je vais annoncer dans le prochain chap de TdM. Finalement, on a discuté Polaris et moi et on a conclu qu'il a avait réellement beaucoup de choses qui ne correspondaient pas dans les TdM et dans DdP… Le fait que Harry soit allé dans le passé pour vivre avec Sirius, sa relation avec Rogue et tout. Alors, bah, DdP n'est plus la suite ^^ Elle a décidé de séparer les deux fics. Pour la motivation, bah c'est juste qu'en revenant de cours, je n'ai pas toujours le goût, après près de deux ans, de continuer à faire de la traduction pendant la soirée, plutôt que de voir mes amis, ou de lire. Mais bon, ça devrait aller, je m'en sors en ce moment ^^ Dormir… dormir… Je ne dirais pas non pour aller dormir en ce moment ^^; Mais… je dois terminer ça et ensuite terminer un projet de fou en anglais v.v (Il faut écrire une histoire en y incorporant 6 poèmes qui reflètent l'histoire. Chaque poème doit rimer parfaitement, avec des verbes qui ont le même nombre de syllabes – moins un, plus un – c'est trop dur O.o) Moi j'ai recommencé les cours aujourd'hui, après seulement une semaine de vacances… L'horreur ! Pour mon prof de sciences, c'est qu'il est tellement génial loll, il passe la moitié du cours à nous raconter des anecdotes ou des blagues, et le reste du cours, c'est trop intéressant quand il nous explique tout ça ! (En plus, c'est hyper simple comment il explique) Et même en faisant autant de hors-sujet, on est quand même en temps pour le cours mdr, enfin, merci pour la longue review ! Bisous ^^

**Gaeriel Jedusor;** Merci pour le compliment, ça me touche énormément :-) 

**Orlina;** Et vi, touzours des retards. J'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, mais c'est pas toujours évident :-S Merci pour le compliment ainsi que pour la review ^_^

**Louna;** Vi, bah si on veut mettre tous les évènements du troisième livre, c'est impossible de ne pas répéter un peu les scènes du livre ^^ Mais au moins, on a toujours les pensées de Remus au lieu de celles de Harry. Merci beaucoup pour la review et tout ^^ 

**Samantha;** Ma belle Sam ! Je m'ennuie tellement de toi ! :-( J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt sur le net ! On s'ennuie tous énormément de ta présence… Et puis,  bien sûr que je te pardonne ma puce ^^ Tu me l'as souvent sortie la phrase du dico, je m'en souviens très bien ;p C'est clair qu'ils sont crô bien les jums :-) Et encore plus Remus !! (z'en veux un comme ça !) Wouh, t'as trop des dons de voyante Sam chérie *tire la langue* Et vi, ça m'a légèrement découragée de devoir le retraduire ^^;; (Et ça se voit, à la date qu'on est) Mais bon, j'y suis finalement arrivée. Bisous ma belle ! Je t'adôre! Et je m'ennuie fort fort (k)

**Merawen;******Je suis réellement désolée du retard ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus le goût de le faire, mais c'est que des fois, on arrive vraiment plus  trouver de temps :-S Mais je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ Je vais tenter de faire beaucoup plus vite pour les prochains chaps :-) 

**Titou_Moony:-p ****; **Ouais c'est clair qu'il est amusant Remus lol ^^Il a beaucoup plus le sens de l'humour qu'on ne le voit dans les vrais livres :-) Merci pour la review !!


	8. Le visiteur

**Date de parution :** 21 avril 2004

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid=57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient ^-^

**Remerciement :** Merci Marie, t'as bien suivi les délais, même sans cracher ;p 

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre huit – Le visiteur**

****

****

****

****

Les semaines passaient rapidement. Remus s'était habitué à l'horaire et à la routine d'enseignant. Il avait aussi commencé à se sentir réellement comme à la maison. La plupart du personnel était aimable et le respectait, puisqu'il savait apparemment ce qu'il faisait… quelque chose de rare pour un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Snape causait quelques problèmes, majoritairement à cause de la séance avec l'épouvantard. Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer ; son allure en robe avait rapidement fait le tour du château.  

Ses propres cours étaient plus calmes depuis qu'il avait réussi à emmener ses classes, petit à petit, vers le niveau recherché. Il était par contre beaucoup plus inquiet à propos de ses troisièmes années qui n'avaient eu pour l'instant que des idiots incompétents. Remus se concentrait sur la défense contre les créatures maléfiques et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Eh bien, tout sauf pour les Kappa. Celui de Neville avait refusé de s'incliner et lorsqu'il avait tenté de mordre le pauvre garçon, tous les étudiants s'étaient précipités vers un lieu sûr, accrochant au passage la table où était posé le Doxy. Avec l'échappement de cette créature, Remus avait dû faire sortir tout le monde afin d'éviter que quiconque ne soit blessé. Heureusement, les Doxys, tout comme les vampires, n'apprécient pas le goût des loups-garous. Alors, celui-ci n'essaya pas de le mordre avant qu'il ne réussisse à le capturer.  

Mais Remus commençait à manquer de créatures pour ses cours ! Puisqu'il avait demandé à Katie de lui envoyer un Strangulot, il espérait qu'elle le ferait. Il attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de la créature. Il avait hâte de lire la lettre qui l'accompagnerait. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le Strangulot arriva au matin d'Halloween et Remus remplit immédiatement son bocal d'eau pour qu'il puisse nager. Il chercha alors à travers le paquet une lettre de Katie, mais trouva seulement un morceau de parchemin avec un petit mot gribouillé dessus. 

Remus – 

**J'espère que ta classe va l'apprécier, il a été plutôt difficile à attraper. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'écrire plus long. On se reprendra plus tard. **

**Katie.**

Remus fronça les sourcils avec déception et plaça avec soin la note sur son bureau. Il alla ensuite s'occuper du Strangulot. Il avait ramassé quelques poissons pour le nourrir, mais il en aurait probablement besoin de plus. La créature avait avalé le premier sans même prendre le temps de le mastiquer. Ses longs doigts fins se tendirent hors de l'eau, réclamant de la nourriture à nouveau.  

Un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le corridor. Remus sursauta et alla voir ce qui se passait. Les étudiants descendaient les escaliers, visiblement excités par leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Remus sourit en les observant, tout ce bruit disparaissant avec eux, puis il regagna son bureau. 

Cependant, un autre bruit l'en arrêta et il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le corridor. Probablement d'autres étudiants, songea Remus. Et, en effet, c'était cela. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel étudiant… c'était Harry. Il était seul et semblait avoir perdu ses amis. _Marrant, je sais exactement comment il se sent._ 

Remus souhaitait tellement discuter avec lui, seul à seul, pour connaître le fils de Lily et James mieux qu'un simple élève, pour voir comment l'enfant qu'il avait à peine connu, mais tout de même aimé, s'était débrouillé après… après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Devait-il l'inviter à entrer ? Voudrait-il même discuter avec un professeur ? Remus savait très bien que Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui, sinon il lui en aurait touché un mot. _Mais comment pourrait-il se souvenir ? Il n'était qu'un bébé ! Et… arrête de penser et agis ! Tu ne le connaîtras jamais si tu ne lui parles même pas ! _

'Harry ?' appela-t-il. Le garçon s'arrêta. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?' Ce n'était pas son genre que de se promener tout seul. 'Où sont Ron et Hermione ?' 

'À Pré-au-Lard,' répondit Harry, sa voix exempte d'enthousiasme. 

'Ah,' fut tout ce que Remus trouva à répondre. Il se rappelait maintenant que le professeur McGonagall les avait informés que Harry ne pouvait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Il devina que c'était la raison pour laquelle il semblait aussi découragé. Cela avait cependant soulagé Remus, qui s'inquiétait que Harry puisse se trouver sans surveillance. N'importe quel espion de Voldemort aurait été libre de le trouver. Remus, espérant qu'il pourrait lui rendre le sourire, l'invita à venir voir son Strangulot. Il mena Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis vers le bocal. Le visage de la créature était pressé contre le verre, attendant avec impatience de recevoir  sa nouvelle proie. 

'C'est un démon des eaux. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui, pas après les Kappa. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Tu as vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.'   

_Oh, allez Remus. __C'est vraiment pour cela que tu as invité Harry ici : pour lui donner un cours sur les démons des eaux ? Essaie de discuter avec lui sans lui enseigner quoique ce soit ! _

'Une tasse de thé ?' lui demanda-t-il alors. _Mais à quoi penses-tu ? Du thé ? Est-ce que tu sais même où tu as posé la théière ? _'J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.' Remus espéra que l'adolescent ne découvrirait pas qu'il cherchait simplement une façon de discuter avec lui. 

'Je veux bien.' 

Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler beaucoup et il s'assit poliment et silencieusement en attendant que Remus ne rassemble la théière et les tasses. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il parler avec Remus ? Il ne le connaissait pas plus qu'un simple enseignant. Remus ressentit un pincement au cœur tandis qu'il songeait à quel point il ne connaissait pas Harry… et combien tout cela aurait pu être différent. Il voulait tellement s'assurer que le garçon sache que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, qu'il sache à quel point il avait été aimé. Remus pouvait seulement imaginer ce que Pétunia lui avait raconté… Il entendait encore sa voix amère et froide. 

'Assis-toi,' lui offrit-t-il en donnant un coup de baguette sur la théière, créant ainsi une explosion de vapeur. 'Je n'ai malheureusement que des sachets…' Remus se rappela soudainement l'histoire que Minerva leur avait racontée à l'heure du petit déjeuner il y a quelques jours.  Elle leur avait dit à quel point ses troisièmes années avaient eu du mal avec leurs transformations à cause de la prédiction de Trelawney à propos d'Harry.  'Mais, je crois que tu commences à en avoir assez des feuilles de thé.' Il lui fit un sourire moqueur. 

Harry fut surpris et lui demanda comment il l'avait su. Remus le lui expliqua, puis lui tendit une tasse de thé. 'J'espère que tu n'es pas inquiet.' Il aurait souhaité lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de l'enseignante de Divination, mais se mordit la langue, ne voulant pas parler dans le dos d'une de ses collègues… fraudeuse ou pas. 

'Non,' fut tout ce que Harry répondit. Remus sourit, songeant à quel point il était doué pour mener une conversation avec Harry. Le garçon avait à peine prononcé cinq mots ! Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mentionner les feuilles de thé. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Remus connaissait ce regard – un regard qui signifiait _"J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment."_ Remus réussissait parfaitement à dissimuler cet air aujourd'hui. 'Quelque chose te tracasse, Harry ?' 

'Non.' Une autre réponse d'un seul mot. _Tu sais vraiment comment le mettre à l'aise, c'est fou !_

Mais Harry se contredit soudainement. 'Ou plutôt si,' et il posa sa tasse sur le bureau. 'Le jour où nous avons fait cette séance avec l'épouvantard…'

'Oui ?' répondit lentement Remus, espérant qu'Harry ne poserait aucune question à propos de son épouvantard en forme de lune. 

'Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé l'affronter moi aussi ?' Sa question était teintée de colère et Remus sursauta. 

'Je pensais que c'était évident Harry.' _Bien sûr que c'était évident ! _

'Pourquoi ?' 

'Eh bien, j'imagine que si l'épouvantard s'était trouvé face à toi, il aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort.' Remus remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas tressailli au nom, mais qu'il avait plutôt levé les yeux vers lui avec confusion. 'Apparemment, je me suis trompé.' Il commençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir empêcher son élève de combattre l'épouvantard. Celui semblait l'avoir grandement affecté. Il expliqua, espérant le soulager, 'Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de voir Lord Voldemort se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'étais sûr que tout le monde serait pris de panique.' 

Harry dit avec hésitation, mais honnêteté, 'C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pensé à Voldemort, mais ensuite… Je me suis souvenu du Détraqueur.'

Cela surprit Remus et il sourit. 'Je vois. Eh bien… je suis très impressionné.' Et il l'était réellement. Mais il n'en aurait pas attendu moins du fils de James et Lily Potter ! 'Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont tu as le plus peur c'est… la peur elle-même. C'est très sage Harry.' 

Remus l'observa avec émerveillement tandis qu'il prenait une gorgée de thé. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Harry n'était pas très chaleureux envers lui. _Il pense probablement que tu ne le trouves pas très brave !_ 'Ainsi donc, tu pensais que je ne te croyais pas capable d'affronter l'épouvantard ?' 

'Eh bien… oui.' Remus remarqua qu'il semblait beaucoup plus heureux maintenant. 'Professeur Lupin, vous connaissez les Détraqueurs…' 

Mais Harry ne termina jamais sa question car un coup à la porte l'interrompit. 

'Entrez.' 

C'était Snape. _De tous ceux qui pouvaient arriver…_

Remus remarqua alors ce qu'il tenait. La potion Tue-Loup. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant que la pleine lune n'était que dans quelques jours. Avec de la chance, Harry ne suspecterait rien. 'Ah, Severus. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien mettre le gobelet sur mon bureau ?' 

Snape les scrutait avec un regard suspicieux. _Non Severus. Je ne suis pas en train de lui raconter des histoires à propos de toi. Même si je pourrais très bien le faire, ce serait tomber à ton niveau._ 'Je montrais mon Strangulot à Harry.' 

'Fascinant. Vous devriez boire ça tout de suite Lupin.' Snape le fusilla du regard, comme pour l'avertir de quelque chose.

'Oui oui, je le ferai.' _Est-ce qu'il croit réellement que je ne connais pas les conséquences d'un tel oubli ?_

'J'en ai fait tout un chaudron. Si vous en avez encore besoin.' 

_Mais bien sûr que je vais en avoir besoin de plus, espèce d'idiot !_ 'J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus.'

'Je vous en prie.' Il le dit cependant d'une façon qui signifiait qu'il le faisait seulement parce que Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Ses yeux révélaient la vraie nature de ses sentiments, mais il fit alors un signe de tête, puis quitta la pièce. 

Un silence oppressant tomba sur eux et Remus aperçut Harry qui le regardait avec méfiance. 'Le professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion,' lui offrit-il comme explication. Où était le mal même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité ? 'Je n'ai jamais très bien su fabriquer les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.'

Il souleva le gobelet et une odeur parvint aux narines de Remus. Cela sentait tellement mauvais et ce n'était rien comparé au goût ! Il avait bien sûr la chance que ce soit une boisson avec un goût aussi prononcé qui puisse l'aider – lui un loup-garou qui possédait des sens affinés. 'Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets.' Il porta le contenant à ses lèvres et prit la première gorgée. 

'Pourquoi… ?' 

C'était mauvais. Harry allait poser trop de questions et il n'était pas prêt à lui expliquer. 'Je ne me sens pas très bien. Cette potion est le seul remède efficace. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir le professeur Snape pour collègue. Il est un des rares sorciers qui sachent la préparer.' Peut-être qu'en faisant paraître tout cela plaisant, Harry cesserait de se questionner, songea Remus en prenant une autre gorgée. 

'Le professeur Rogue s'intéresse beaucoup à la Magie Noire,' lança rapidement Harry, lui jetant un regard franc. Ce n'était pas une question, il avait énoncé une évidence. Remus avait l'impression que le garçon tentait de lui dire quelque chose. 

'Vraiment ?' _Oh, Harry… si seulement tu savais à quel point il en était intéressé ! _

'Il a des gens qui disent que… qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.' 

Harry tentait de lui révéler quelque chose sur laquelle Remus ne voulait pas discuter. Il finit donc sa potion et dit, 'Répugnant.' Malheureusement, il devrait mettre fin à cette conversation puisque ce n'était pas très sage de la poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il laisserait probablement glisser une information que le garçon ne devait pas connaître. 'Eh bien Harry, il est temps que je me remette au travail. Nous nous reverrons au banquet.' 

Harry semblait inquiet lorsqu'il quitta la pièce avec un simple, 'Très bien.' 

Remus, maintenant seul, soupira. Harry était tellement intelligent. James et Lily seraient réellement fiers… s'ils étaient là. 

~*~

Le festin d'Halloween était spectaculaire, tout comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à la nourriture et au décor, mais aussi à la compagnie. Remus trouvait maintenant le personnel enseignant beaucoup plus divertissant qu'il l'avait d'abord cru. Une nouvelle histoire à propos d'un étudiant semblait survenir à chaque jour. McGonagall ou même Dumbledore l'avait quelques fois regardé droit dans les yeux en racontant de telles anecdotes, lui demandant avec amusement si cela lui rappelait quoique ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Flitwick de faire rire tous les professeurs. Il leur dit que son cours était à propos des sortilèges de silence et que plusieurs étudiants n'avaient pas été capables de faire le contre-sort. Sa classe n'avait jamais été aussi tranquille ! 

Remus s'amusait beaucoup. 'aurait été une soirée parfaite si Snape avait cessé de le regarder d'un œil mauvais pendant le festin. Peu importe ce à quoi Severus pensait, Remus était certain de ne pas apprécier. Il tenta de l'ignorer et se rendit à l'autre bout de la table pour discuter avec Hagrid du déroulement de ses cours. 

Après une présentation plutôt marrante de la décapitation manquée de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le sommeil commença à envahir les élèves et ceux-ci se rendirent lentement vers leurs salles communes. Remus et le reste du personnel enseignant se dirigèrent vers leurs propres chambres, mais ils ne purent se rendre très loin. 

Un Gryffondor de quatrième année se précipita vers Dumbledore, affolé. Remus comprit seulement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec la Grosse Dame qui gardait la salle commune. Inquiet, il suivit McGonagall et Snape vers le portrait. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les têtes des étudiants, tentant de voir ce qui avait créé toute cette commotion.  

Le professeur Dumbledore ordonnait à McGonagall d'aller chercher Rusard lorsque Remus arriva. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir le portrait. Il semblait que la Grosse Dame s'était enfuie… ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il vit alors Peeves qui volait au-dessus d'eux et qui souriait comme un fou. 

'Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez !' lança-t-il à Dumbledore qui suggérait de partir à sa recherche.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peeves ?' lui demanda le directeur. L'esprit frappeur cessa de sourire. 

'Elle a honte, Monsieur le Grand Directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état lamentable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du quatrième étage en se dissimulant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps. La pauvre.' 

Alors que la foule se dispersait, Remus pouvait enfin apercevoir la cause de ce tapage. La peinture avait été lacérée avec tant de violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. La Grosse Dame n'était nulle part en vue. Même Snape se renfrogna à l'idée qu'une personne ait pu endommager un portrait aussi brutalement. _Qui pourrait bien faire une telle chose ?_

'Elle a dit qui avait fait cela ?' Dumbledore voulait apparemment savoir la même chose que Remus. 

'Oh oui, Monsieur le Chef des professeurs. Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !'    

Snape tourna vivement la tête vers Remus et le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci resta de marbre, figé sur place.

~*~

Valà, je sais, j'ai énormément de retard, mais j'essaie de réussir mes cours le plus possible. J'ai aussi plusieurs projets en cours (qui arriveront peut-être un jour) alors j'ai plus beaucoup de temps, désolée :-S Là j'ai une énorme migraine, alors si certaines réponses aux reviews semblent étranges, c'est tout à fait normal ;p Malgré tout… Je vous aimeuhhh !

**Mystick;** Merci de me pardonner loll ^^ Chui contente que t'ais aimé le chap précédent, j'espère que celui-ci aussi ;) Euh et pour tes compétitions, ça s'est bien passé ?? Jtaime fort ! Et merci !

**LeDjiNn;** ¼ ? ;p

**Sandrine Lupin;** Je suis contente que tu aimes autant toutes mes fics ^^ (Même si je ne suis pas très active depuis un mois ou deux…) Pour Leena, c'est exactement pour cela que je l'ai mise dans mes favorites ! Et puis si ça t'a permis de découvrir de nouvelles fics, et bien c'est super :-) J'essaierai de continuer encore longtemps voui ^^ (En tout cas, je continuerai toujours à au moins en écrire) Et c'est vraiment la façon dont Remus est décrit qui m'a fait adoré autant cette fic. Je trouvais que dans les livres, il semblait presque indifférent à Harry, tandis que vu comme cela, c'est beaucoup mieux lol ^^ Pour Katie et Remus… tu le découvriras plus tard ^_~ Merci pour la longue review ! Bisous

**Crys;** Ouais je sais, il en arrache mon disclaimer ;p Wéé, je m'améliore encore pour les québécismes :-p Contente de voir que t'as aimé le chap précédent ^_~ Bisous ! 

**Cerulane;** Je suis ravie de voir que tu as apprécié ! ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Louna;** Merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements, ta fidélité et ta compréhension lol ^_^

**Alinemcb54;** Moi aussi c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accroché à cette fic ^^ Merci pour la review !

**Thegirloftheshade;** Désolée pour le un chap semaine, j'y arrive plus tellement… Quoique ça s'arrangera ptêt bientôt (qui sait, les miracles existent peut-être ;p) Pour les authors alerts, t'en fais pas, c'est arrivé à tout le monde ^^ Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Mali;** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça ne fait toujours énormément plaisir :-) 

**Mona-Potter;** Et bah lol, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me suives sur cette fic ;p Ça me fera même très plaisir ^^ J'aimais bien l'idée originale moi aussi, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! Merci pour la review !


	9. La recherche

**Date de parution :** 1er novembre 2004

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Remerciement :** Marie.. t'es la meilleure !! Luv ya ma puce, merci d'avoir encore une fois corrigé un chap de cette traduction, t'as des yeux de lynx

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre neuf – La recherche  
  
**

****

****

****

****

_Sirius?_

_Sirius était là?_

_Sirius avait fait... cela ?_

L'esprit de Remus tournait à toute vitesse tandis qu'il tentait d'analyser ce que Peeves venait d'annoncer. C'était insensé ! Comment Sirius aurait-il pu pénétrer à l'intérieur du château et se faufiler jusqu'à ce portrait ? Et il n'aurait jamais été jusqu'à taillader la Grosse Dame ! Elle avait toujours été si polie envers les Maraudeurs...

Par contre, il n'aurait jamais non plus trahi James et Lily et, pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Remus remarqua que Snape le dévisageait avec fureur. Leurs regards se soudèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot, tandis que Dumbledore envoyait les étudiants vers la Grande Salle. Il demanda aussi à ce que les autres maisons s'y rassemblent. Lorsque le dernier élève passa devant eux, Snape s'avança.

'Alors Lupin ? Quelle est votre explication ?'

'Je n'en ai pas,' répondit brusquement Remus.

'Ah non ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que Black réussisse à se faufiler à l'intérieur du château alors que vous venez tout juste de vous faire engager comme membre du personnel ?'

Remus vit rouge, démontrant pour la première fois une véritable colère. 'Je sais très bien ce que vous insinuez Snape et je n'accepte pas cette insulte !'

'Je suis certain que Black, votre très bon ami, vous trouve plutôt utile en ce moment.'

Sa fureur s'amplifia et Remus lui siffla, 'Je vous rappellerai que Sirius était en effet mon ami, mais comme l'étaient _James_ et _Lily_ et _Peter_ ! Et je ne pardonne PAS Sirius pour ce qu'il leur a fait !' Snape tressaillit à l'entente de ces noms. 'Si vous pensez _honnêtement_ que je pourrais tourner le dos à mes anciens camarades… alors votre cœur est encore plus noir que je ne le croyais !'

Remus, ne laissant pas Snape poursuivre la conversation, se retourna, puis se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle où Dumbledore expliquait comment procéder à la recherche.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et sa respiration était saccadée. Même s'il détestait se l'avouer, Snape avait raison sur un point. Remus était la seule personne vivante à savoir que Sirius était un Animagus. Ne devrait-il pas le révéler à Dumbledore ? Le fait de rechercher un chien plutôt qu'un homme était extrêmement différent. Car il s'était probablement transformé en ce moment. Était-il toujours à l'intérieur du château ? S'il l'était, Remus serait le seul apte à capter son odeur animale, plutôt que celle humaine.

Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir la carte en ce moment ! _Attends une seconde ! La Carte du Maraudeur ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Je suis certain que Rusard l'a encore dans l'un de ses tiroirs… _

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du bureau de Rusard puisque Dumbledore lui demanda de les aider dans la recherche de Sirius. Remus pensa rapidement, puis annonça au directeur qu'il s'occuperait du quatrième étage. De cette façon, il aurait aussi accès au troisième étage. Ces deux endroits détenaient certains passages secrets que Sirius connaissait et aurait pu utiliser afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château.

Remus se précipita à toute vitesse vers le quatrième étage et se dirigea immédiatement vers une salle qui trouvait au fin fond du corridor. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours tandis qu'il passait devant des pièces vacantes, ses oreilles alertes au moindre bruit qui semblerait anormal. Il entra posément dans la dernière salle à sa droite, puis s'arrêta devant le grand miroir. _En quatrième année… nous l'avons découvert en quatrième année. Je me demande si certains étudiants s'en servent toujours._

Le miroir était large et orné de cuivre. Des formes d'animaux avaient été modelées au cadre. Celles-ci dévisageaient justement Remus avec froideur. L'homme approcha sa main droite du renard, puis appuya dessus. Le miroir glissa de côté.

Tout était sombre dans le passage, trop sombre selon Remus. _A-t-il toujours fait aussi noir ici ?_

'_Lumos_', marmonna-t-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cavité.

Il ne s'éloigna pas beaucoup puisqu'un éboulement s'était produit quelques mètres plus loin. Certains signes visuels lui certifiaient que quelqu'un s'en servait toujours il y a quelques temps puisque des restes de feux d'artifice s'y trouvaient. Cependant, on pouvait facilement voir que l'effondrement s'était produit plusieurs années auparavant et que le passage en était devenu inutile. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'une odeur familière se fit sentir…

Il se retourna et examina les rochers qui lui bloquaient le chemin. La senteur était très faible, mais tout de même présente. Sirius… Sirius s'était trouvé là. Mais il avait été de l'autre côté et n'avait pu passer les roches !

Remus, sentant son cœur accélérer, inspira afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une ancienne senteur provenant de leur enfance. Non, il ne sentait ni Peter, ni James… seulement Sirius. Ou plutôt… Padfoot.

'Merde !' jura-t-il.

Il s'en alla rapidement et replaça le miroir, rassuré de savoir que Sirius n'avait pas pénétré par cet endroit. Cela ne laissait à vérifier que la statue de la sorcière au troisième étage, puisque Rusard avait découvert les autres pendant leur septième année.

Il descendit les marches deux à la fois et tourna le coin. Il se dirigea vers la sorcière borgne et y rencontra la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait le goût de discuter ce soir. Il entra presque en collision avec Snape qui s'occupait apparemment de cet étage.

Remus, ne souhaitant pas qu'il le suspecte, lui demanda, 'Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?'

Snape le dévisagea, un rictus aux lèvres. 'Pas encore… pourquoi donc ?'

'Par soucis, Severus.'

'Soucis pour Black, ou bien pour vous-même, Lupin ? Car si jamais je découvre que vous l'avez _réellement_ aid'

Remus le coupa, 'Severus, je n'ai pas parlé à Sirius depuis douze ans ! Comment puis-je vous en convaincre ?'

'En me révélant la façon dont il a pénétré dans le château !'

Remus se figea. 'Comment pourrais-je savoir –'

'Votre petit groupe de fouineurs étaient toujours en train de sortir du château. Si quelqu'un peut savoir comment il s'y est pris, c'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.' Remus mentait, mais il espéra que Severus ne s'en apercevrait pas.

'Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous ici alors ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous deviez vérifier de vos propres yeux ?' Snape observa les portraits, les salles de classe, puis finalement la statue de la sorcière.

Remus lutta pour ne pas jeter immédiatement un coup d'œil à la statue et répliqua calmement, mais fermement, 'J'étais seulement venu offrir mon aide puisque le troisième étage est plus grand que le quatrième, où je me trouvais. Façon d'être courtois, tout simplement.' Il lui fit un signe de tête, puis s'en alla.

Il entendit Snape se mettre en marche, puis descendre un escalier. Remus s'arrêta, puis se retourna. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la statue. Il inspira profondément et ne trouva aucune trace de Sirius. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que la voie était libre, sortit sa baguette et l'approcha de la sorcière.

_Une seconde… ça nécessite une baguette !_ Remus réalisa alors que la baguette de Sirius avait été détruite lors de son admission à Azkaban et soupira de soulagement. _Il ne peut alors pas utiliser ce passage !_

Satisfait de sa conclusion, il replaça sa baguette à sa ceinture, puis se mit en route vers la Grande Salle. À l'aide de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Remus savait maintenant de quelle façon Sirius s'était faufilé à l'intérieur du château. Il avait utilisé la porte principale.

Mais comment ? Il y avait des détraqueurs qui gardaient les portes jour et nuit ! Sirius ne pouvait certainement pas passer devant eux sans se faire remarquer !

Une soudaine pensée le glaça jusqu'aux os. Et si les détraqueurs ne l'avaient pas reconnu ? S'il venait sous sa forme animale ?

Remus secoua la tête. Les détraqueurs s'apercevraient certainement de la présence d'un chien étrange et auraient tôt fait de l'effrayer. Non, Sirius s'était sûrement servi d'un procédé de Magie Noire afin d'agir.

Arrivé à destination, Dumbledore lui annonça que tout avait été vérifié. Remus se rendit donc à ses appartements. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, tentant d'effacer de sa mémoire la senteur de son ami.

_Sirius s'est retrouvé ici… juste ici !_

Remus se pencha et se frotta les yeux, sentant la tension lui peser sur les épaules. La pleine lune aurait lieu le jour suivant et ce n'était réellement pas de cette façon qu'il souhaitait l'affronter. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Ses idées tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, tentant de détecter le sortilège que Sirius avait bien pu utiliser afin de mystifier les détraqueurs. Évidemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait probablement enseigné une chose ou deux pendant qu'il était à son service. Il était possible que Sirius connaisse des sorts que Remus ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Il sentit un poids se former dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius avait fait ce qu'il avait fait à leurs amis. Il lui en avait voulu tellement longtemps. Par contre, ce ne fut pas avant ce soir qu'il ressentit la colère à sa pleine intensité. Sirius se servait de tout ce qu'il possédait afin d'atteindre Harry… car Remus était certain qu'il était sa cible. Et, en plus de faire appel à ce que son maître lui avait enseigné, il employait aussi ce que Remus l'avait aidé à découvrir.

Il arrêta de faire les cents pas lorsqu'il fut devant la photo placée sur le foyer. Les quatre visages souriants lui envoyèrent la main, inconscients du danger qui les menaçait. Inconscients que le garçon se trouvant au milieu allait les trahir. Inconscients que deux vies seraient raccourcies et perdues pour toujours.

Une rage sans nom s'empara alors de lui et Remus lança la cadre à travers le salon. Le verre se fendit en milles morceaux. 'Merde, Sirius ! MERDE !'

_H__ahaha… je crois que le mieux, c'est de rire de mon retard lol ! Bon, comme plusieurs savaient peut-être, j'étais partie tout l'été, donc impossibilité de traduire et de mettre de nouveaux chaps. (Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés… j'ai adoré mon été !! C'était réellement extraordinaire et ça m'a beaucoup aidé avec mon anglais ) Hem, et puis ensuite, bah j'ai repris les cours et c'est pas évident ! Vous savez, quand vous arrivez de l'école à 16h30, que vous vous reposez un peu, que vous mangez, que vous faites 2h de maths par jour, puis les autres devoirs et qu'il est rendu plus de 21h… La seule chose que vous ayez envie de faire… c'est lire, ou bien tout simplement relaxer ;p Donc, veuillez excuser mon retard ! Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus régulière, d'accord ? Merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir :)_

**Mystick;** Bon bah euh… félicitations pour tes médailles avec énormément de retard ?? ;;; Merci de pas me blâmer ! Même si là, t'aurais pas mal le droit lol ;p Merciiii ma puce pour la review !

****

**Mona-Potter;**Oui, disons que ça lui fait un certain choc à Remus lol ! Désolée pour le retard énorme ! J'espère que tu auras tout de même apprécié ce nouveau chapitre

****

**Sarah;** Oh bah t'excuse pas han, avec le temps que je prends pour mettre les chapitres ;; Je suis contente que tu aimes tjrs cette histoire ! J'espère que ça va continuer ainsi lol Ohh oui ce projet en anglais ! Bah en fait… j'ai eu une note quasi-parfaite ! Le prof pensait que j'avais copié mes poèmes à quelque part O.O En tout cas, j'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'ils venaient bien de moi lolol Ohh, ce spectacle devait être sublime ! Veinarde ;p Allez, merci pour ta review ! Tu me resteras fidèles han, malgré cet écart de conduite de ma part ? ;;; Bisous !!

****

**Thegirloftheshade;** Oui oui, je n'abandonne pas ! J'ai juste eu énormément de travail et j'étais carrément crevée, mais là ça devrait se tasser un peu :) Merci beaucoup !

****

**Fenice;** Merci ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un peu de soutien :-)

****

**Louna;** Oui, ça va devenir encore plus intéressant ! C'est ce que j'aime de cette fic, il y a tjrs quelque chose pour rehausser notre intérêt et nous captiver Mici pour les compliments, ça fait réellement plaisir Ohh et pour les cours… mouarf, ça qui m'a empêché de continuer à traduire. Ai failli recouler mes maths encore alors j'ai bossé dur et là, miracle ! j'ai remonté la pente lol J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ! :)

****

**Sandrine Lupin;** Bof, j'ai assez de retard dans la parution des chapitres pour ne pas t'en vouloir pour ça ;p Pour la raison… hmm… tu l'auras plus tard tire la langue aime bien le suspense lol bisous, merci beaucoup !

****

**Orlina;** Bof, pas plus en retard que moi ! ;p T'excuses surtout pas ! Merci pour la review et les compliments ! :-)

****

**Ephy; **T'en fais pas, je vais essayer de recommencer à publier beaucoup plus régulièrement ! Merci pour le p'tit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir

****

**Raziel;** Oui oui, elle est là maintenant ;;;


	10. La pleine lune

**Date de parution :** 20 février 2005

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient.

**Remerciement :** Merci à mon copain Maxime qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre rapidement afin de m'aider ) T'es un ange !

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre dix – La pleine lune**

_Katie leva les yeux de son chaudron lorsque Remus entra dans le magasin. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'arrière-boutique. Remus la suivit et fut surpris de remarquer à quel point elle était nerveuse. Ce serait soit une découverte majeure…ou bien une énorme déception._

_Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, Katie resta dos à lui, versant la mixture à l'intérieur d'un goblet. Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui offrir la potion._

_'Ça m'a pris des heures avant de la réussir, mais j'y suis finalement parvenue.'_

_Elle avait travaillé dessus toute la journée précédente. Elle aurait voulu apporter la potion chez Remus pour le dîner, mais avait échoué. Le breuvage, qui aurait dû fumer normalement, avait bouilli et ruiné l'un de ses chaudrons. Katie s'était excusée plusieurs fois pendant le dîner, mais Remus lui avait répété que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il était reconnaissant qu'elle ait même tenté de l'aider. Mais il était attendu qu'elle ait cherché à l'aider… c'était Katie._

_Remus souleva le gobelet près de son nez, renifla le liquide et s'en éloigna rapidement. Katie rit sans enthousiasme et fit un signe de tête._

_'Je sais. Ça pue horriblement, mais je suis certaine que c'est normal que ça sente ainsi,' expliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_'C'est révoltant.' Remus jeta un coup d'oeil dans le récipient avec dégoût._

_'Et bien, j'ai essayé d'ajouter du sucre, pensant que ça altérerait peut-être le goût, mais quand je l'ai mélangé à la préparation, la potion est devenue vert foncé. Je crois que la racine de tue-loup et le sucre ont des effets négatifs l'un sur l'autre. Apparemment, le sucre lui donnerait un meilleur goût, mais la rendrait aussi totalement inefficace.' Elle leva vers lui des yeux emplis de regrets._

_Remus soupira. Le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme lui brisait le coeur. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit que la potion serait pour lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-il révélé son secret ? POURQUOI ?_

Parce qu'elle représente tout pour toi, crétin... alors bois cette foutue potion !

_'Y as-tu goûtée ?'demanda-t-il par curiosité._

_'Non,' répliqua-t-elle avec hésitation. 'C'est un mélange très puissant et d'après ce que je sais…' elle s'arrêta un instant et fixa ses pieds, 'cela me… ou pour n'importe quel… euh… humain non affecté…cela m'endormirait sur-le-champ.' Sa voix s'était considérablement adoucie lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la partie à propos des humains, ne souhaitant pas offenser Remus. Cela l'avait en effet blessé, mais il ne lui aurait jamais avoué._

_Humain non affecté…_

_'Et bien, alors… Je suppose que la seule façon de découvrir si ça goûte aussi mauvais que ça sent, c'est de l'essayer.' Il souleva son gobelet et dit, 'Santé.'_

_Il pressa le contenant contre ses lèvres et ingurgita la potion aussi vite que possible, tentant d'ignorer sa saveur écœurante. Elle lui brûlait la gorge tandis qu'il déglutissait. Il pouvait ressentir le piquant du tue-loup, un ingrédient qui pouvait le tuer s'il le prenait en trop grande dose. Il avala avec difficulté la dernière goutte. Il avait fermé les yeux et savait très bien qu'il était en train de grimacer._

_Il cligna rapidement des yeux, tentant d'oublier le goût horrible de la potion, puis regarda Katie à nouveau. Elle avait couvert sa bouche de ses mains et l'observait prudemment. Il passa sa langue contre ses lèvres, essayant d'éloigner la saveur de sa bouche, mais sans succès._

_'Alors ?'_

_'Ça goûte encore pire que ça sent, mais… c'est probablement pire pour moi.'_

_'Comment cela ?'_

_'Tu sais… mes sens sont affinés par le loup.'_

_'Ah,' fit tout ce qu'elle dit, ses yeux se dirigeant à nouveau vers le sol._

La potion avait en effet un goût atrocement mauvais, mais lorsque Katie la lui préparait, elle possédait un goût bien meilleur que celui de la mixture que Snape lui concoctait. C'est étrange, pensa Remus. Il prenait ce breuvage depuis presque un an et il ne s'était toujours pas accoutumé à sa saveur.

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il avait apprises de son expérience avec cette potion. Pour la première fois, il avait pu penser rationnellement tout en étant dans sa forme de loup. Cela n'empêchait pas ses pensées sauvages, mais il pouvait au moins se raisonner. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il se sentait extrêmement anxieux, le loup devenait beaucoup plus animal et Remus devait le forcer à rester calme. Mais, au moins, il pouvait maintenant se contrôler… contrôler son envie de chasser et de tuer.

Ce soir serait certainement l'une de ces soirées où le loup serait sans repos. Remus pouvait le sentir en lui. Plus il tentait de lutter contre sa colère, plus le loup manifestait son désir de l'exprimer. Et tout cela était à cause de Sirius.

L'intrusion, ainsi que la connaissance de la forme canine de Sirius, avait grugé la conscience de Remus. Il était tellement en colère contre Sirius, et pas seulement pour avoir pénétré à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais aussi pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée dans la vie de tant de personnes. Remus savait que le loup voudrait sortir ce soir et que, peu importe combien il prendrait de potion, il serait probablement très violent. La potion lui permettait de penser, mais elle n'arrêtait pas entièrement le loup.

Remus se glissa hors du château, puis se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur, retournant au seul endroit qu'il avait évité depuis ses années d'études. C'était la seule place où il était certain d'être en sécurité, peu importe ce qui surviendrait. La seule place où il pouvait aller et être certain de ne blesser personne.

La Cabane Hurlante.

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'y était pas retrouvé et, pourtant, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. C'était imprégné dans sa mémoire. Il examina les murs endommagés et les meubles détruits avec douleur. Il avait été la cause de tous ces dégâts il y a fort longtemps. Combien en ferait-il ce soir ?

Il fit le tour de la maison, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours sécuritaire, ferma les portes à clé et solidifia quelques fenêtres. Tout était en ordre. Mais il continuait à marcher de pièce en pièce.

_Faisant les cent pas…_

_Ça commence toujours en faisant les cent pas._

_Et des pensées sauvages._

_Comment Sirius s'est-il enfui d'Azkaban ?_

_Comment s'est-il échappé des détraqueurs ?_

_Quelle sorte de magie noire utilisait-il ?_

_Quelque chose qui ne nécessitait pas de baguette… mais quoi ?_

_Pense Remus ! Tu es supposé être un expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Tu devrais savoir ça !_

La lune commençait à se montrer le bout du nez, reflétant légèrement contre les planches qui recouvraient les fenêtres. Remus se mit à trembler. Ses tempes battaient violemment.

_Magie noire…_

_Il FALLAIT que ce soit de la magie noire._

_Sirius… pourquoi ?_

Il tomba sur ses genoux alors que son dos s'arquait rudement. La douleur de sa transformation se fit atrocement sentir. Il agrippa son ventre, tout cela lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. Sa frustration se changea en réelle colère contre Sirius, contre tout ce qu'il avait osé faire.

_Va te faire foutre, Sirius Black !_

Son visage se tordit et s'allongea lentement tandis qu'il sentait des poils pousser sur ses bras, ses jambes, son dos.

_Magie noire…_

_Pas Padfoot…_

Il tenta de s'agripper au tapis rugueux, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de racler le sol de ses griffes. Le loup redressa la tête et, d'un puissant hurlement, exprima la fureur que Remus réprimait en lui.

**Libre…**

Il se précipita à un bout de la pièce, puis revint, cherchant une façon de sortir de la maison. Le loup voulait chasser et il savait parfaitement qui serait sa proie.

_Tu ne peux pas sortir et tu le sais très bien !_

Cela irrita encore plus le loup qui avait de meilleurs sens que Remus. Il serait très facilement capable de retrouver Sirius. Mais s'il le trouvait, alors que ferait-il ? Le tuer ?

_Remus, tu n'as jamais blessé un autre être humain de toute ta vie ! Tu ne vas PAS commencer maintenant ! De plus, s'il y a bien une personne qui sache se défendre contre le loup, c'est bien Sirius Black… ou plutôt Padfoot._

Le loup, courant de pièce en pièce, renversa une chaise. Il lui arracha une patte, la mordit et la griffa de frustration.

**Laisse-moi ! N'ai jamais blessé personne d'autre ! L'attaquer… l'arrêter !**

Le loup recracha maints bouts de bois, s'étouffant quelque peu alors que certains morceaux restaient pris dans sa gorge.

**Je le veux… VEUX SORTIR !**

Le loup se jeta contre le mur et hurla de douleur. Il essaya à nouveau, mais sans succès. Encore une fois, toujours rien.

**Padfoot… l'arrêter… attaquer…**

_Ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas seulement te faire mal !_

**Faire mal à Padfoot… veux attaquer !**

_Je t'en prie ! Arrête !_

**NON ! À MOI ! SORTIR !**

_Oh mon dieu… Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas gagner…_

**ATTAQUER PADFOOT ! A fait du mal à Prongs et Wormtail… Blesser Padfoot…**

Griffant maintenant les murs déjà abîmés, Remus tenta de rester calme, mais le loup avait pris le contrôle… et cela allait être une très longue nuit.

Des rayons de soleil éclairaient son visage tandis que Remus ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il était étendu sur le sol, frissonnant de froid et de douleur. Il s'était probablement évanoui à un moment. Il secoua la tête, espérant clarifier ainsi ses pensées confuses. Avait-il réellement dormi pendant sa transformation ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Les seules fois où il parvenait à dormir étaient lorsqu'il se blessait gravement.

Après ces nuits-là, il était habituellement secouru par Sirius… mais qui viendrait cette fois-ci?

Il tenta de se redresser, se poussant à l'aide de ses bras ankylosés. Une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans son bras et son dos. Il agrippa son épaule et réalisa qu'il l'avait probablement cassée en se jetant contre le mur. Il réussit finalement à se lever. Remus examina les dommages. Son genou le faisait aussi souffrir et il remarqua qu'une vive coupure y saignait. Il trouva une grande ecchymose sur sa tempe en touchant un point douloureux sur sa tête. Celle-ci cognait férocement. Son estomac se contractait, empirant son étourdissement.

_Pompom… Je dois trouver Pompom…_

Mais il ne pouvait pas marcher. Il s'effondra au sol à nouveau, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce bruit qu'il venait d'entendre. Des bruits de pas ?

_Sirius ?_

Une main vint dégager quelques mèches de son visage et, à travers sa vision embrouillé, il put distinguer une barbe blanche.

'Oh mon dieu,' dit l'homme. 'J'étais effrayé qu'une telle chose puisse en effet se produire.'

C'était Dumbledore. Il était venu l'aider… mais comment avait-il su ? Remus ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait qu'il devait s'expliquer.

'Sirius… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Sirius…'

Dumbledore pressa un doigt contre ses lèvres afin de le faire taire, mais Remus devait le lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

'Il est… animal… il est… chien…'

'Oui, je vois que le loup n'a pas été très tolérant cette nuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de vous.' Il fit apparaître un brancard.

Remus ne pouvait pas y croire. Dumbledore pensait qu'il parlait du loup ? 'Non… Sirius… il…'

'Chuuut. Reposez-vous.' Et, d'un geste de la main, il renvoya Remus dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Bon, me revoilà enfin ) La deuxième étape de l'année était la plus importante pour mon admission au cégep (ceux qui habitent au Québec comprendront lol) alors j'ai dû travailler très fort. Et je suis très contente car j'ai très bien réussi, par contre ça m'a énormément bouffé de temps. Donc… bah désolée han P Par contre, cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur, je l'adore, alors je ne crois réellement pas l'abandonner. Ne désespérez donc pas trop ! Surtout que le prochain chapitre est presque prêt ! Z'vous adore ! Merci pour les reviews ) Ce chap est l'un de mes préférés en passant !_

**Lenaleonyde1138:** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! C'est vraiment très apprécié ! Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je vous la traduis, c'est que j'adore cette histoire, c'est une de mes préférées et elle mérite d'être plus connue )

**Karo:** Oui oui je crois bien la traduire au complet ! En combien de temps… ça je ne le sais pas, mais bon, vais tenter d'aller plus vite (ce sera pas trop dur lol) C'est sûr que c'est long, mais je m'accroche à cette histoire, je l'aime trop pour abandonner. Merci pour la review !

**Mystick:** Tu m'aimes quand même ? T'es sûre ? P Moi aussi j'm'ennuie de toi au fait… Faudrait vraiment se reparler, tu crois pas ? Ce serait bien me semble ! ) Merci pour toutes tes reviews ma puce ! Z'taime !

**La Folleuh:** Pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir vous faire connaître une si bonne fic ) Merci beaucoup !

**Alinemcb54:** Merci pour le compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir )

**Mona-Potter:** Et ouaip, une ch'tite colère pour Remus ! Oui, c'est ça que je fais lorsque j'ai terminé mes devoirs. Je discute avec mon copain, puis je lis… et ensuite dodo lol, donc ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps, c'est dommage… Mais bon, je vais y arriver ! Merci pour la review ! C'est vraiment apprécié !

**Louna:** Bof, pas grave pour ton retard, moi aussi je le suis P Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent ) Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ) Ouaip c'est sûr que Remus habituellement aurait pas perdu son calme mais… n'oublie pas que la pleine lune approchait "clin d'œil" Et vi, les maths c'est dur, je dois vraiment bosser dur… genre une à deux heures par soir de devoirs… j'ai l'impression de juste faire ça de ma vie alors que j'ai des notes moyennes en maths même avec tout ça lol. M'enfin pas grave, dans tout le reste ça va super bien ! Merci pour la review !

**Angelina johnson4;** Tiens, ton souhait aura été exaucé et tu auras pu lire rapidement la suite ! J'espère que tu l'as aimée ! C'est réellement gentil ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review, j'apprécie énormément ! J'aime bien savoir que des gens me lisent, merci beaucoup !

_Bisous à tous !_

_Fany_


	11. Rétablissement

**Date de parution :** 5 mars 2005

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient :)

**Remerciement :** Un gros merci à Maxime, mon ange qui veille sur moi… et qui a jeté un coup d'œil sur ce chap pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas laissé de faute ! Merci :)

* * *

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre onze – Rétablissement**

La tête lui élançant, Remus s'éveilla et gémit de douleur lorsque des rayons de soleil lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il était confus, ne sachant pas réellement où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il put ajuster sa vue à son environnement et il s'aperçut alors qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit en tête et, lentement, il fut en mesure de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Dumbledore l'avait probablement emmené ici afin qu'il puisse se rétablir. Il humecta ses lèvres sèches, se redressa, puis regarda autour de lui. Une vive faim le tenaillait, alors il tentait de trouver Pompom.

Les rideaux de son lit étaient tirés et il ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger. _Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que les étudiants sachent que je suis malade. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Remus retira ses couvertures et tenta de se lever. Cependant, une sensation de nausée le frappa et il dût se rasseoir. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore tout à fait rétabli physiquement. Il secoua la tête, puis s'adossa à nouveau contre ses oreillers. Cela faisait tellement de temps depuis qu'il avait eu à se reposer à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient perdu tant de jours dans cet endroit…. Il avait manqué de si grandes parties de sa jeunesse. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser sa maladie affecter sa vie d'adulte de la même façon. Après tout, il devait enseigner et avait plusieurs responsabilités.

Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu analyser encore plus cette pensée, ses rideaux disparurent et Pompom l'observa avec inquiétude. 'Je savais que je vous avais entendu vous lever,' lui dit-elle tout en prenant son pouls.

'Je me suis en effet levé… puis je me suis recouché,' admit Remus en se massant les tempes.

'Hum, hum,' marmonna-elle, vérifiant maintenant sa température. 'Je croyais que vous sauriez qu'il ne faut pas vous lever trop rapidement après ce que vous avez vécu.' Elle lui tendit une potion. Il se redressa, et sans même demander de quoi il s'agissait, il l'avala lentement, lui faisant confiance. Il se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux.

'Quelle heure est-il ?' demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

'Midi.'

'J'ai manqué mes deux premiers cours.' Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque Pompom plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher .

'Aujourd'hui… vous avez manqué vos deux premiers cours. Mais vous les avez tous manqués hier.'

Remus resta figé. 'Quoi ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?'

'Vendredi.'

Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications. Il était resté inconscient pendant plus de deux jours. Il s'effondra, sa tête reposant entre ses mains et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. 'Deux jours complets…' Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Pompom. 'Qu'avez-vous dit aux élèves ?'

'La vérité.' Remus pâlit à ses mots, mais elle sourit alors et ajouta, 'Que vous étiez malade et dans l'impossibilité d'assurer vos cours pour le moment.'

Il retomba vers l'arrière et passa ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux qui devaient certainement être emmêlés. Puis, une pensée qui n'était pas de très bon augure lui vint à l'esprit. 'Qui a pris mes classes en charge ?'

'Professeur Flitwick en a pris quelques-unes. Je crois que c'est le professeur Snape qui a assuré les autres.'

_Oh mon Dieu…_

'Ils ont rapidement accepté. Et ils sont tous les deux assez doués en défense.'

_Je suis CERTAIN que Snape a accepté rapidement. Comme si d'être malade n'était pas assez. Maintenant, il va falloir que je répare ce que Severus m'aura laissé !_

Remus, souhaitant retourner à sa routine aussi rapidement que possible, demanda, 'Pompom, est-ce que je peux retourner à mes appartements ? J'aimerais vraiment dormir dans mon propre lit.' Il s'attendait à son refus, alors il ne fut pas surpris de se voir fusillé du regard. Il ajouta, 'Je promets de ne rien faire d'épuisant. Je resterai seulement dans mon lit, sage et tranquille. S'il vous plait Pompom… Je ne suis plus un enfant.'

'En effet, vous ne l'êtes plus. Vous êtes un adulte qui croit savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il peut et ne peut pas faire. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de vous échapper d'ici. Alors je vous propose un marché. Vous pourrez rester dans vos chambres, mais je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps.'

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Remus et il acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un veille sur lui, mais il était prêt à n'importe quoi afin de sortir de l'infirmerie. Lentement, et non sans douleur, Remus se dirigea vers le foyer. Il jeta une poignée pleine de poudre scintillante qu'il avait prise dans le pot placé sur la cheminée, puis s'avança vers les flammes verdâtres. Un moment plus tard, il se retrouva dans l'âtre du foyer de son appartement, titubant légèrement. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'épousseter, il se rendit dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Il ne s'éveilla pas avant le lendemain matin. Il trouva sur sa table de chevet un gobelet ainsi qu'une note qui disait : 'Buvez ceci lorsque vous vous réveillerez.' Il songea que l'infirmière devait être venue le visiter pendant la nuit. Il avala la potion et se sentit un peu mieux.

Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. La tempête faisait rage dehors et à la noirceur qui régnait toujours à l'extérieur, Remus se demanda si c'était le matin. Son horloge lui confirma que c'était en effet le matin et qu'il devait rapidement se lever. Ses articulations étaient toujours raides et il était sûr que cela n'irait pas en s'améliorant vu la température.

Il se fit du thé et s'assit à son bureau, contemplant la photo de Katie. Il avait un peu plus l'impression qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, sa propre tasse de café à la main, puisqu'elle n'aimait pas réellement le thé. C'était toujours le samedi matin qu'elle lui manquait le plus, car ils prenaient toujours leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se diriger vers les jardins pour travailler. Il tenta de ne pas trop penser à Katie et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il décida ensuite d'aller prendre une douche avant que ses cheveux ne deviennent aussi gras que ceux de Rogue. De plus, il voulait aller voir la partie de Quidditch. Pompom ne trouverait sûrement pas cela trop éprouvant de regarder un match.

Toutefois, sa douche ne fut pas aussi relaxante que Remus l'avait espéré. Il était toujours fatigué et, même si son esprit était plus clair pour l'instant, ses blessures bénignes et la douleur le dérangeaient encore. Si une douche se révélait être épuisante, alors ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de se rendre à l'extérieur avec cette température. Il souhaitait plus que tout voir Harry jouer, mais sa promesse faite à Pompom l'en retenait. Il devrait attendre la prochaine partie. _Si Harry ressemble à son père, il parlera du match pendant des semaines !_

Remus, décidant de passer son temps en solitaire d'une façon un peu plus calme, prit sa plume et commença à écrire une lettre pour Katie. Elle était tellement présente dans ses pensées depuis quelques temps qu'il avait besoin de communiquer certains de ses sentiments avec elle. Dans le passé, elle avait été la seule personne apte à éclairer ses journées grises.

**Chère Katie, **

**Premièrement, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'aller chercher ce Strangulot pour moi. Il a été très bien accueilli par les étudiants. Il semble que je me débouille bien en tant qu'enseignant, qui l'aurait cru ? La plupart de mes élèves apprécient apparemment mes cours et je crois même qu'ils apprennent finalement quelque chose d'utile. Les étudiants plus âgés devraient être en mesure d'obtenir des BUSEs et des ASPICs décents.**

**Les sixièmes années ont été quelque peu effrayés lorsqu'ils ont dû se défendre contre un sortilège de magie noire pour la première fois (ils étaient trop jeunes pour le faire quand ils ont eu leur dernier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal convenable), mais ils s'en sont bien sortis. En fait, c'était assez amusant de voir comment se débrouillait chaque maison. Les Poufsouffles ont roulé leurs manches et y sont allés d'un front commun; ils affrontent chaque problème avec une détermination tenace et un travail d'équipe inégalé. **

**Les Serdaigles continuent de me bombarder avec des questions plus étranges les unes que les autres, mais leur discernement les force heureusement à entreprendre les défis avec une vigueur intellectuelle que je vois enfin transférée sur leurs actions physiques. Je connaissais peu de Serdaigles auparavant; c'est une réaction assez prévisible de leur part. **

**Les Gryffondors, bien sûr, foncent où même les anges ont peur de s'avancer et semblent s'amuser encore plus lorsque le problème est délicat. Je suis tenté de donner un double cours avec les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors pour voir de quelle façon ils règleraient chaque obstacle.**

**Les Serpentards sont, pour être franc, le groupe le plus intéressant à observer. C'est vrai que plusieurs Serpentards représentent plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, mais pas tous. Chacun d'eux est très concentré et décidé à réussir bien sûr, mais je commence à m'apercevoir qu'ils ont tous des façons différentes d'y parvenir. Certains menacent d'autres élèves afin qu'ils fassent leur travail à leur place. (Mais au moins maintenant j'ai le pouvoir d'agir face à cela !) D'autres demeurent stoïques, la tête baissée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient résolu le problème d'eux-mêmes. Et puis, certains – seulement quelques-uns – travaillent ensemble en se divisant l'épreuve, chacun s'occupant de sa force. **

**Il faut que je te dise que… j'ai finalement eu la chance de discuter avec le fils de mes amis. Il s'appelle Harry et il est… plutôt formidable Katie, et c'est un peu paniquant. Il ressemble tellement à son père, même s'il possède les yeux de sa mère. Sa ressemblance avec James est si frappante que je m'attends presque à entendre la voix de son père lorsqu'il parle. Toutefois, il agit, d'une certaine façon, comme ses deux parents, dépendant de la situation. Et ce même s'il n'a pas de souvenir précis d'eux. Harry est tout de même différent et je suis franchement étonné qu'il ait si bien tourné avec ce qu'il a dû vivre. **

**J'avais l'intention d'écrire plus longtemps, mais je suis plutôt épuisé. Madame Pomfresh m'a fait boire une potion contenant une combinaison de Valerian, de Petasites et de Calendula… mais je crois que mon corps ne le supporte pas très bien. En plus, malgré la réputation que Severus Snape possède en tant que maître de potions, je suis convaincu qu'il s'arrange pour que le Tue-Loup soit encore plus abject que jamais. Si je me suis déjà plains du goût en ta présence, s'il te plait accepte mes excuses les plus sincères. Je promets que si je suis assez chanceux pour que tu me prépares ma potion à nouveau, je la dégusterai comme si c'était le plus doux nectar. **

**Tu me manques terriblement. Passe le bonjour à Mme Noyes. **

**Remus**

**P.S.: Il y a une tempête impressionnante faisant rage ici en ce moment, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la température se fera mauvaise chez toi aussi. Alors sois prudente si tu dois t'aventurer à l'extérieur. **

Remus avait espéré que son moral remonterait en lui écrivant, mais lorsqu'il termina sa lettre, il se sentait un peu plus triste qu'auparavant. Alors qu'il relisait ce qu'il avait écrit, il se sentit rougir en s'apercevant qu'il y avait été plutôt… dans le détail. Katie comprendrait.

_Elle va s'en apercevoir et tu le sais très bien !_

Remus ignora l'avertissement que lui lançait sa voix intérieure, cacheta sa lettre, puis l'envoya à la Volière par l'entremise d'un elfe de maison venu lui apporter son dîner. Il passa le reste de la journée à lire et à préparer ses prochains cours… ainsi qu'à se demander ce que Snape avait bien pu dire à ses classes pendant son absence.

Lorsque la soirée débuta, Remus s'ennuyait définitivement et espérait que quelqu'un vienne le visiter. Alors, quand il entendit cogner à sa porte, il s'y précipita en souhaitant qu'il s'agissait d'une personne avec qui il pourrait discuter longuement. Ce fut plutôt Pompom. _Elle va se sauver immédiatement. Elle déteste se retrouver loin de l'infirmerie._

'Je suis tellement désolée Remus, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps.' _Comme je le pensais !_ 'Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.'

'Je vais mieux, toujours un peu douloureux, mais mieux.'

Elle lui tendit un nouveau breuvage à ingurgiter, puis reprit son pouls. 'Très bien. Je dois retourner à mon autre patient maintenant. Pour la première fois Remus, je crois qu'un de mes patients est dans un état pire que le vôtre.'

Il la questionna par curiosité. 'Oh vraiment ? À quel point est-il blessé ?'

Elle soupira avec tristesse. 'Eh bien, il a fait une chute de cinquante pieds de son balai pendant le match de Quidditch d'aujourd'hui. Pauvre petit.'

'Mon dieu… qui est-ce ?'

Sa peur se confirma lorsqu'elle répondit doucement, 'Harry Potter.'

_Il a chuté de son balai ? Je croyais qu'il volait exceptionnellement bien !_ 'Que s'est-t-il passé ?'

'Des Détraqueurs.' Remus baissa les yeux en soupirant. Pompom se retourna promptement et lui demanda, 'Vous vous trouviez dans son compartiment lorsque le Détraqueur est entré dans le train, n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui,' accorda-t-il en la regardant à nouveau. 'Pourquoi ?'

'Il s'était évanoui, non ? Il semblerait qu'il ait eu la même réaction, sauf que cette fois-ci, il se trouvait sur son balai en train de poursuivre le Vif d'Or.'

Remus se sentit engourdi. 'Il… Harry va bien, n'est-ce pas ?' _S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas qu'il est blessé !_

'Physiquement, il se rétablira rapidement. Toutefois, le pauvre garçon s'agrippe toujours aux débris de son balai. Je lui ai affirmé qu'il serait impossible de le réparer, mais…'

'Qu'est-il survenu de son balai ?'

'Oh Remus, il s'est envolé vers le Saule Cogneur et celui-ci l'a fracassé en mille morceaux.'

En entendant cela, Remus s'effondra sur sa chaise, sa bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement. 'Tout est de ma faute.'

Pompom fit un signe de désapprobation et le pointa du doigt. 'Je ne veux pas entendre de tel discours ! Comment cela pourrait-il être de votre faute ? Avez-vous envoyé les Détraqueurs sur le terrain ? Avez-vous maîtrisé le vent afin qu'il porte le balai jusqu'au Saule ? Pour l'amour du ciel Remus, quelle idiotie !'

'Le Saule ne se trouverait pas ici sans moi.'

Pompom se tourna brusquement et ouvrit la porte. 'Je peux sentir que vous êtes dans un état où peu importe ce que je vous dirai, vous serez toujours convaincu que tout est de votre faute. Avalez cette potion, puis reposez-vous.'

* * *

_(Désolée si certains ont revu le petit mot du chap précédent… j'avais oublié de le changer lol) Bon, nouveau chap ! Pour une fois, ça ne m'a pas pris une éternité :) J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et que les autres vous plairont tout autant. Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, ça m'encourage toujours énormément :)_

**Mélanie Black;** Oui, c'est réellement une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore tant cette fic ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé Remus ! Il n'a plus l'air du type froid et distant avec Harry, ni de celui qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds à tout moment. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Zabou;** Je suis contente de voir que tu l'aimes bien ! Moi aussi en fait lol ! M'enfin, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas ! Merci !

**Angelina johnson4;** Oui c'est sûr que ça aide toujours à encourager! Des fois on ne peut pas faire autrement que de ralentir, sauf que le reste du temps, comme maintenant, ça m'encourage énormément, alors merci ! Oui, la transformation, un de mes passages préférés ! J'ai adoré le traduire, réellement ! (Nahh, je suis pas sadique lol) Pour le cégep… c'est une étape entre l'école secondaire (12 à 17 ans) et l'Université (19 ans environ) donc c'est très important d'être acceptée, alors ça me prenait de bonnes notes, voilà tout. ;)

**Molly;** Super, je suis bien heureuse de le savoir ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

**Louna;** Merci pour le compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Ma demande pour le cégep, je l'ai fait en Art et Lettres – Profil Langues et Cultures. Je veux aller en Traduction à l'Université lol ! J'espère que t'as passé de belles vacances !

**Sadesirius;** Oui, tu verras tout cela prochainement ! J'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous!

**Mystick;** Une chance que tu m'aimes encore, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sinon ? lol ! Merci pour la review, comme toujours !

**La Folleuh;** Une chance ! Au moins, j'essaie que les chapitres soient de qualité afin de compenser pour ma lenteur lol. Et je suis bien contente d'avoir réussi à bien faire passer les émotions du chap précédent ! Merci pour ta review !

_Bisous à tous !_

_Fany_


	12. Deux rouleaux de parchemin !

**Date de parution :** 3 avril 2005

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Remerciement :** Merci à Maxime, encore une fois, qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de traquer les mauvaises syntaxes de phrase :) Je t'aime :)

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre douze – Deux rouleaux de parchemin !**

Ce week-end-là, le château regorgeait de discussions à propos de la partie et de ce qui était survenu à Harry. Tous les enseignants en étaient offensés, mais personne ne l'était autant que le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait en effet puni les détraqueurs en leur envoyant un flot de lumière scintillante pendant quelques heures. Cela ne leur avait pas du tout plu, eux qui abhorraient la lumière. Dumbledore était sur le point de se débarrasser entièrement de leur présence, mais McGonagall et d'autres membres du personnel enseignant durent le convaincre de les laisser reprendre leurs postes autour du château.

Dumbledore ne fut pas le seul à devoir ramasser les pots cassés de la semaine précédente. Le lundi suivant, lorsque Remus reprit tout son horaire de cours, il trouva que dans certaines de ses classes l'enseignement était plus facile à reprendre que dans d'autres. Les cours que Flitwick avait couverts avaient été parfaitement dirigés et il put reprendre ses leçons au bon endroit. Cependant, c'était une autre histoire avec les classes que Snape avait prises en charge. Snape semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer le plan de cours et d'enseigner tout ce qui lui paraissait nécessaire et raisonnable. Aucune classe n'avait été plus affectée que celles des troisièmes années.

En entrant dans sa salle de classe, Remus fut accueilli par une tempête de protestations de la part des étudiants. La première fusa de la bouche de Seamus Finnigan.

'Professeur Lupin ! Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez de retour ! Le professeur Snape a été à la fin de notre livre et nous a tous donné des essais sur de la matière qu'on n'avait pas encore vue !'

'À quelle section s'est-il rendu ?' demanda Remus, debout devant la classe.

'Les loups-garous ! Pouvez-vous le croire ?' s'exclama Dean.

Remus, sentant le battement de son cœur s'accélérer, fronça les sourcils et tenta de se comporter naturellement pendant que ses élèves continuaient à se plaindre.

'Il nous a donné deux rouleaux de parchemins Professeur !' s'écria Parvati.

'Ce n'est pas juste,' chigna Lavender Brown, 'il faisait un simple remplacement, pourquoi nous a-t-il donné un devoir ?'

'On ne sait rien sur les loups-garous – ' ajouta Neville.

' – deux rouleaux de parchemins !' insista Parvati.

Même à ce point bouleversé par ce devoir, aucun des étudiants ne semblait réaliser que leur enseignant était un loup-garou. Remus se calma quelque peu, 'Avez-vous dit au professeur Rogue que nous n'avions pas encore étudié ce chapitre ?'

'Oui,' dit Hermione, 'mais il nous a dit qu'on était très en retard –'

' – il ne nous écoutait pas – '

' – _deux rouleaux de parchemin !'_

Remus sourit. _Ton petit truc n'a pas fonctionné Severus ! _'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai au professeur Snape. Vous n'aurez pas à faire ce devoir.' _Mais prépare-toi Severus. Tu vas me le payer._

Au grand désespoir de Remus, Hermione soupira et s'exclama, 'Oh non ! Je l'avais déjà terminé !'

Le cours se poursuivit comme prévu. Remus avait apporté un Pitiponk et les étudiants semblèrent s'amuser à l'observer en riant des bruits de succion qu'il émettait. Cependant, Remus trouva cela ardu de se concentrer. Hermione avait terminé son devoir. Remus savait à quel point elle était perfectionniste dans ses recherches et il était anxieux qu'elle ait peut-être découvert son secret. Néanmoins, son comportement ne semblait pas différent d'auparavant et cela le rassura un peu.

Il s'inquiétait aussi à propos de Harry. Même s'il paraissait bien, son humeur semblait basse. Remus aurait à lui parler et à s'excuser pour ce qui était survenu. Il se moquait de ce que Pompom lui avait dit. Il se sentait responsable face à Harry quant à la perte de son balai. Alors, lorsque la cloche retentit, Remus interpella le jeune homme.

_Sois simplement désinvolte avec lui !_

'J'ai entendu parler du match,' lui dit Remus en prenant quelques livres sur son bureau et en les rangeant dans son cartable. 'Et j'ai été navré d'apprendre la destruction de ton balai. Y a-t-il moyen de le réparer ?' Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses regrets d'une meilleure façon sans faire mention du loup à Harry.

'Non, le Saule l'a cassé en mille morceaux,' répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus soupira et expliqua, 'Ils ont planté ce Saule Cogneur l'année de mon arrivée à Poudlard. À l'époque, le grand jeu consistait à essayer de s'en approcher suffisamment pour toucher le tronc. À la fin, un garçon du nom de Dave Goujon a failli perdre un œil et nous n'avons plus eu le droit de nous en approcher.' _Sauf en ce qui me concernait... j'en avais le droit._ 'Un balai n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.'

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il demanda d'une voix tremblante, 'On vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec les détraqueurs ?'

Remus, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le garçon change aussi rapidement de sujet, le regarda avec étonnement. 'Oui. Je crois bien qu'on n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi en colère. Ils ont du mal à tenir en place... Ils sont furieux qu'on leur refuse l'entrée dans l'enceinte de l'école... J'imagine que c'est à cause d'eux que tu es tombé ?' Bien sûr que c'était de leur faute, mais Remus ne voulait pas que Harry sente que son professeur le rabaissait.

'Oui,' répondit lentement Harry. Il hésita, puis dans un éclat de frustration, comme s'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps, il l'interrogea, '_Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me font cet effet-là ?' Remus pressentait vers quelle question cela se dirigeait, alors quand le jeune homme débuta, 'Est-ce que je suis seulement – '

Il l'interrompit, 'Cela n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque faiblesse.' Il voulait que Harry comprenne qu'il était loin d'être faible. Il expliqua un peu plus. 'Les détraqueurs t'affectent plus que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il y a dans ton passé des horreurs qui n'existent pas chez les autres.'

Remus s'arrêta un moment tandis que Harry levait des yeux remplis d'espoir vers lui. 'Les détraqueurs comptent parmi les plus répugnantes créatures qu'on puisse trouver à la surface de la terre. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un détraqueur, toute sensation de plaisir, tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Si on lui en donne le temps, le détraqueur se nourrit des autres jusqu'à les réduire à quelque chose qui lui ressemble – des êtres maléfiques, dépourvus d'âme. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie.' Il songea quelque peu à Sirius et à ce qu'il avait dû vivre. Toutefois, il remarqua que Harry l'observait toujours avec un regard interrogateur. 'Et les pires moments de_ ta_ vie, Harry, suffiraient à faire tomber n'importe qui de son balai. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça.' Il lui sourit, espérant que ses explications pourraient le rassurer.

Cependant, Harry baissa simplement les yeux vers le bureau et murmura, 'Quand ils sont près de moi – J'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère.'

_Oh mon Dieu ! Il peut entendre Lily ? Il peut vraiment l'entendre mourir ?_

Remus aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien même s'il n'en était pas certain lui-même. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de le toucher, il se retint. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que d'éteindre un étudiant, peu importe le prétexte, et même si c'était le fils de l'un de tes meilleurs amis.

Harry demeura silencieux pendant un moment alors que Remus tentait de trouver ce qu'il devrait lui répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit réellement une haine profonde envers Sirius Black. Il avait fait cela à Harry. Et maintenant, Harry devait revivre cette nuit horrible… et c'était entièrement de la faute à Sirius. Remus avait réussi à séparer tellement longtemps Sirius le Maraudeur de Sirius le serviteur de Voldemort. Cependant, ils étaient maintenant confondus en une seule personne… Sirius le meurtrier.

Harry rompit le silence en lui demandant, 'Pourquoi sont-il entrés pendant le match ?' Sa voix suintait d'amertume.

Remus se retourna vers son bureau et ferma son cartable, tentant de repousser ses sombres pensées à propos de Sirius. 'Ils commencent à avoir faim. Dumbledore refuse de les laisser pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils n'ont plus de proie humaine sous la main... Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu résister en voyant la foule rassemblée dans le stade. Toute cette excitation... ces émotions exacerbées... c'est l'idée qu'ils se font d'un festin.

'Azkaban doit être un endroit horrible,' murmura Harry. Remus acquiesça.

Remus s'y était rendu après la capture de Sirius. Il avait voulu discuter avec Sirius des événements survenus, mais ils ne l'avaient pas laissé entrer. Le Ministère ne croyait pas que c'était une bonne idée que le serviteur le plus dévoué de Voldemort parle avec son ami d'enfance qui était justement un loup-garou. Mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir restait gravé dans sa mémoire. 'La forteresse est située sur un minuscule îlot au large des côtes, mais il n'y a même pas besoin de mur ou d'eau pour garder les prisonniers. Ils sont enfermés dans leur propre tête, incapables d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable. La plupart d'entre eux deviennent fous en quelques semaines.'

Remus allait prendre son cartable lorsque Harry répliqua, 'Pourtant, Sirius Black a bien réussi à leur échapper.'

La mention soudaine du nom de Sirius sortant des lèvres de Harry le surprit. Il en échappa presque son cartable. Est-ce que Harry en savait plus au sujet de Black que Remus le croyait ? Il pensait que personne ne lui avait parlé de Sirius. Il n'était pas supposé savoir que Sirius avait trahi Lily et James. Il n'était même pas supposé savoir que Sirius était son parrain. Pourquoi avait-il soudain mentionné Sirius ?

Harry l'observait, les sourcils arqués. Il répondit tout en replaçant son cartable sur son bureau, 'Oui, Black a dû trouver le moyen de les combattre. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible...' Et il ne le croyait toujours pas. _Quelle sorte de magie as-tu utilisé Sirius ?_ 'Normalement, les détraqueurs vident les sorciers de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'on les laisse trop longtemps en leur présence...'

Avant qu'il ait pu continuer sa phrase, Harry l'interrompit soudainement, 'Mais vous, dans le train, vous avez réussi à faire partir ce détraqueur.'

_En effet. Bon point_. 'Il existe... certains moyens de défense dont on peut se servir.' _Mais Sirius n'aurait pas pu conjurer un Patronus sans sa baguette. Et de plus..._

'Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul détraqueur dans ce compartiment. Plus ils sont nombreux, plus il est difficile de leur résister.' _Un autre fait prouvant que Sirius a dû utiliser la magie noire afin de s'échapper d'Azkaban._

'Quels sont ces moyens de défense ? Vous pourriez me les apprendre ?' Le visage de Harry rayonnait d'espoir.

'Combattre les détraqueurs n'est pas ma spécialité Harry... Bien au contraire...' répondit-il. En effet, elle ne l'était point. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait trop d'un détraqueur, Remus revivait le moment où le loup l'avait mordu. C'était toujours effrayant, même après toutes ces années, et son Patronus n'en était donc pas le plus puissant. Le vrai expert en la matière avait été James. Son Patronus était le meilleur d'entre eux.

'Mais s'ils reviennent pendant le prochain match, il faut bien que je me défende – '

Remus regarda le visage déterminé du jeune homme avec un sourire. Il ressemblait réellement beaucoup à son père, et pas seulement physiquement. James n'aurait jamais abandonné facilement. Non, il aurait fait tout ce qui était possible pour s'assurer de pouvoir jouer pendant la partie. Il abdiqua, 'Bon, très bien. Je vais essayer de t'aider. Mais il faudra attendre le prochain trimestre. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire avant les vacances.' _Des devoirs à corriger, des examens à préparer, sans parler des cadeaux de Noël à acheter si j'en trouve le temps_. 'J'ai choisi un très mauvais temps pour tomber malade.'

Harry, paraissant très heureux que Remus ait accepté de l'aider, se précipita vers son prochain cours. Remus, observant le jeune garçon disparaître au bout du couloir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il détestait se retrouver près d'un détraqueur, il avait réussi à dénicher une excuse parfaite afin de passer un peu de temps avec Harry. Il aurait peut-être la chance de discuter réellement avec lui et lui parler un peu de James.

_Parler de James t'obligerait à parler de Sirius, et tu ne veux certainement pas que cela survienne._

Il se retourna vers son cartable, le ramassa, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. Quelle étrange journée ! Il songea à sa conversation avec Harry et à la façon avec laquelle il pourrait lui enseigner à combattre les détraqueurs. Il pensa aussi à son cours et s'inquiéta de nouveau qu'un de ses étudiants découvre qu'il était un loup-garou. La pensée de Snape lui revint alors en tête...

_Il est grand temps de te remettre à ta place Severus !_

_

* * *

_

La table du personnel enseignant abondait en discussions lorsque Remus y prit place pour le dîner ce soir-là. Le professeur Flitwick lui parla amicalement des cours qu'il avait pris en charge, des quelques découvertes que les élèves avaient faites et de ce qui était survenu d'important. Snape s'assit à l'autre bout de la table et évita le regard de Remus. De temps à autre, Remus lui lançait un coup d'œil, espérant qu'il le regarde aussi.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, Remus s'excusa et se dirigea vers Severus. Il lança cordialement, 'Merci d'avoir couvert certaines de mes classes Severus.'

'Ce fut un plaisir Lupin.'

Il se retourna ensuite soudainement, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose et ajouta, 'Oh, et je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir enseigné à mes troisièmes années la matière qui concernait les loups-garous. Puisque je n'en connais certainement pas assez à propos de ce sujet, c'était bien que vous veniez et vous assuriez qu'ils le comprenaient parfaitement.'

Snape, le regardant, dit, 'Eh bien, ils étaient en retard. J'ai pensé que c'était des informations qu'ils devraient tous connaître maintenant.'

'En effet,' approuva Remus. 'C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de voir les vampires au prochain trimestre. Aimeriez-vous me donner un coup de main en ce qui concerne cette leçon ?'

Snape figea.

'Non ? Eh bien, je suppose que vous devrez faire confiance à mes propres connaissances.' Sa voix transpirait de sarcasme lorsqu'il conclut, 'Je vous remercie encore Severus.'

Avant même que Snape ait eu le temps d'analyser ce qui venait d'être dit, Remus s'en allait déjà avec un grand sourire qui éclairait son visage. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines !

* * *

_Eh voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! C'était la fin de l'étape à l'école et j'ai été très prise par tout plein d'examens, mais bon, maintenant ça va un peu mieux ;) J'ai décidé de vous offrir pendant ma première fin de semaine de libre ce chapitre tout frais, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé :) Ah oui, il y avait plusieurs dialogues provenant du Tome 3 dans ce chapitre, mais ils ne sont pas tous présents dans le roman et le point de vue est totalement différent ;) Merci pour toutes vos reviews! _

**Aresse;** Oui, c'est exactement pour ces raisons que j'ai adoré cette fic moi aussi, tu as bien raison :) Je suis contente de voir que tu l'as autant aimé ! J'espère que c'est toujours le cas et désolée pour l'attente quand même assez longue, je vais essayer d'être plus rapide ce mois-ci ;) Merci pour les reviews !

**Zabou;** Merci beaucoup pour le p'tit mot, je l'apprécie toujours ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi :)

**La Folleuh;** Oui, c'est super intéressant de voir toute l'histoire du point de vue Remus… je trouve qu'il est beaucoup plus sympathique comme ça que dans le livre :p Merci pour le compliment !

**Mystick;** Mouahah, c'est sûr ça Mystou que je serais sans âme et sans sourire si tu m'aimais pas, je serais jamais capable de survivre à une telle abomination :p J'taime ma belle ! Merci pour toutes res reviews ! T'es tellement fine :)

**Angelina johnson4;** Bah oui, il dit pas vraiment qu'il est amoureux encore, mais bon, c'est facile de le sentir ;) Il en est adorable je trouve. Bah moi non plus pour la maladie j'avais pas du tout remarqué ! C'est ça qui est intéressant, plein de petits détails qu'on avait pas remarqué sont mis plus en avant dans l'histoire :) Un gros merci pour les compliments, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part :)

**Sadesirius;** Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'aime toujours énormément ça :) Bisous !

**Louna;** Merci pour le compliment :) Ah vi, de super belles vacances ! Vraiment, je les ai passé avec mon copain, c'était merveilleux :) Ce chap est pas arrivé aussi vite que l'autre, mais j'étais débordée… mais bon, ça n'a pas été si mal lol

**Daniet;** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant :)

**SeveRogue;** Bah oui, j'essaie, j'essaie de réduire les québécismes :p et en effet, vous faites du bon travail :p Merci pour les compliments :) Bisous et rô câlin :)

**Sara;** Merci pour les beaux compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer une review :) Tu vas l'avoir ton chapitre en revenant, j'espère que tu l'as aimé :)

_Bisous à tous !_

_Fany_


	13. Promenade à Pré au Lard

**Date de parution :** 5 septembre 2005

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**_From the eyes of the werewolf_**

**Chapitre treize - Promenade à Pré-au-Lard**

Le semestre avançait rapidement et sans encombre. Toute l'école devint vite excitée par la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ainsi que par les vacances de Noël. Remus, tout comme le reste du personnel enseignant, avait hâte de passer un après-midi calme et d'acheter quelques cadeaux à Pré-au-Lard. Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait eu autant d'argent et il souhaitait absolument trouver quelque chose de spécial pour Katie comme cadeau de Noël.

Il s'habilla lentement, puis grignota son petit déjeuner dans son appartement en lisant la _Gazette_ et en parcourant ses notes pour ses prochains cours. Il ne voulait pas se rendre immédiatement à Pré-au-Lard car le village était toujours bondé tôt le matin. Pendant l'après-midi, les étudiants auraient dépensé tout leur argent et commenceraient à être fatigués. C'est quelque chose que les Maraudeurs avaient rapidement compris lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Le meilleur temps afin de visiter Pré-au-Lard était après le déjeuner et Remus ne briserait certainement pas leur ancienne routine.

Pré-au-Lard était encore plutôt peuplé lorsque Remus arriva. Même si le soleil brillait, il faisait froid. Cependant, la température ne semblait pas avoir découragé les jeunes de profiter de leur journée au village. Remus, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait acheter, fit un peu de lèche-vitrines avant de se rendre chez _Madame Rowling, Prêt-à-porter pour toute occasion_. Ses propres robes étaient bien usées; cela faisait plusieurs années depuis qu'il en avait acheté de nouvelles. Ce serait bien d'avoir un nouvel ensemble pour les fêtes. Il choisit donc un assortiment simple de robe noire, puis les fit ajuster. La couturière lui annonça qu'il pourrait revenir les chercher dans à peu près une heure.

Avant de quitter la boutique, son regard se fixa devant une magnifique cape bleutée accrochée dans un coin. Elle était fait majoritairement de laine et brodée à la main. Elle brillait tout comme si elle était composée entièrement de saphirs. _Probablement enchantée._ Remus la toucha avec délicatesse, craignant presque qu'elle ne tombe en morceaux.

'Elle est encore plus douce qu'elle en a l'air, n'est-ce pas ?' lança la couturière derrière lui.

Remus devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose d'aussi doux de sa vie. 'Elle est magnifique.' _Mais elle serait encore plus éblouissante sur Katie._

'En effet. Et n'importe quelle femme l'adorerait.'

_Comment savait-elle que c'était ce à quoi je pensais ?_ 'Combien coûte-t-elle ?'

Le prix énoncé était beaucoup trop élevé pour le porte-monnaie de Remus, mais… Katie s'était toujours plainte du froid des landes en hiver et elle avait souvent dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une cape plus chaude. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à l'extérieur, même durant la saison froide, à récolter des racines pour ses potions. Ce serait le cadeau idéal à lui faire même si c'était légèrement trop coûteux.

_Toutefois… Katie ne la mettrait jamais pour travailler. Elle ne la porterait probablement jamais sauf pour une occasion spéciale._

Cela n'en prit pas plus pour le convaincre de laisser la cape dans la boutique. Une autre femme se verrait l'opportunité de l'apprécier et, lui, devrait trouver un autre cadeau pour Katie. Il remercia la couturière, puis s'en alla, un petit pincement au cœur se faisant ressentir à l'idée de ne pas avoir acheté la cape.

Il songea aux autres items qu'il devait acheter et se dirigea donc vers la confiserie Honeydukes. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à la variété impressionnante de bonbons qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il se hâta plutôt vers les chocolats. Il avait promis à Harry de l'aider à combattre les Détraqueurs et cela signifiait qu'il devrait en côtoyer. Remus, sachant à quel point ceux-ci affectaient Harry, était certain qu'il aurait besoin d'une réserve supplémentaire du meilleur chocolat qu'offrait Honeydukes. Il paya ses achats, puis se retrouva à nouveau assailli par le froid.

Il se promena dans la rue bondée d'étudiants, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour observer une vitrine. Il se sentit quelque peu enfantin lorsqu'il s'immobilisa longtemps devant Zonko, mais comme James l'avait répété pendant des années… Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur pour toujours ! Il y avait de nombreux objets qu'il aurait réellement voulu. _Comment réagiraient Fred et George Weasley si je leur jouais un tour ? Ils pourraient peut-être même apprendre quelques trucs. Mais non, je suis un professeur et je ne peux plus encourager ce comportement. Ou est-ce que je le peux ? _

Il entra dans la boutique et acheta quelques pétards du Dr Flibust. Il sourit malicieusement et les déposa dans sa poche. Ce serait un excellent cadeau de Noël pour Fred et George. Toutefois, il ne signerait pas son nom et inclurait dans le paquet des instructions mentionnant qu'ils devraient être spécifiquement utilisés à l'intérieur de salle de cours où de grands chaudrons étaient présents. Remus, satisfait de son idée, sourit et sortit du magasin en se dirigeant vers le sud.

Son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçue de l'extérieur. Cependant, elle était toujours semblable. Elle avait la même apparence que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Il s'était transformé pendant deux ans dans la Cabane Hurlante avant de la voir de l'extérieur. Et en cet instant même, alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer sa première impression.

_'C'est ça ?'_

_'Quoi ?' lui répondit la voix de James derrière lui._

_'C'est ça la maison ?' Remus fixa la cabane._

_'Tu en parleras au réparateur,' plaisanta Sirius._

_'Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius. Je pensais qu'elle était plus grosse… plus… je ne sais pas… robuste.' _

_'Bien sûr qu'elle est robuste Remus,' répliqua Peter. 'Dumbledore ne te placerait pas dans un endroit dangereux lors de la pleine lune.' _

_James se tourna vers Remus et ajouta, 'Peter a raison. Elle est couverte d'enchantements, n'est-ce pas ? Afin de te protéger.'_

_'Et tu dois admettre,' enchaîna Sirius, 'qu'elle n'est pas plus jolie de l'intérieur. Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle soit…'_

_'Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je m'attendais,' le coupa Remus avec une grimace. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils de dégoût. 'C'est juste que…' Il grogna sa répugnance et se retourna. 'Je ne peux pas la regarder.' Il s'éloigna de ses amis, bien décidé à ne pas reparler de cela. C'était sa première visite à Pré-au-Lard et Remus voulait en profiter pleinement._

Et il voulait aussi en profiter aujourd'hui. Il tourna le dos à la maison en débris et s'immobilisa en entendant un groupe de quatrième année discuter de la possibilité d'être les premiers à entrer dans la Cabane.

'Es-tu fou ? Passer une nuit là-dedans ?' s'exclama le plus grand des garçons.

'Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait même entrer à l'intérieur de ça ?' demanda une fille blonde.

'Parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait ! Pense à toute la gloire que cela nous apporterait !' s'enthousiasma le garçon.

'Vous êtes complètement timbrés, ' lança la fille blonde.

'Si Fred et George Weasley ne peuvent pas s'y aventurer, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu y parviendras ?' l'interrogea le plus grand des garçons.

Remus sourit en secouant la tête. Il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à y entrer. Cet endroit contenait plus de sortilèges que Rusard pouvait détenir de dossiers confidentiels dans son bureau.

Rusard…

_Il faut que je sorte la carte de son bureau ! Et plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera !_

Remus se mit en tête de découvrir une façon de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Rusard tout en se dirigeant vers Les Trois Balais. Après tout, s'il pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à la carte, il pourrait voir à tout moment si Sirius se trouvait sur les terrains de Poudlard. Et si Remus l'apercevait, ce serait l'information la plus utile que la carte ne lui aurait jamais transmise.

Il entra aux Trois Balais et prit place devant le bar. Madame Rosmerta s'approcha rapidement de lui, un air de tristesse sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis soupira. 'Remus Lupin,' énonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

'Madame Rosmerta, vous vous rappelez de moi.'

'Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier, vous… et vos amis.'

_Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi ?_

Elle lui versa une chope de bièraubeurre et la plaça devant lui. 'Vous venez tout juste de rater Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, ainsi que Cornelius Fudge. Ils sont partis… il y a à peine quinze minutes.'

_Fudge était ici ? _'Pourquoi est-ce que le Ministre de la Magie était ici aujourd'hui ?'

Remus était sur le point de prendre une gorgée de sa chope lorsque Rosmerta lui répondit, 'Sirius Black.' Remus s'arrêta, puis la fixa avec curiosité. 'Je suppose qu'il enquête sur ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Halloween.'

Remus acquiesça et sirota doucement le liquide chaud. Rosmerta le regardait toujours, mais son regard était devenu plus inquisiteur. _Elle veut que tu lui parles de Sirius. Elle voudrait te le demander, mais elle a peur de le faire_.

'Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'Halloween. J'étais aussi surpris que tous les autres.' Il prit une autre gorgée, sentant que cela devenait un interrogatoire plutôt qu'une conversation normale.

'Comme je l'ai dit au Ministre, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.' Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux bouclés bougèrent au même moment.

'Vous n'êtes pas la seule, Rosmerta.'

* * *

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il eut dépaqueté ses nouvelles robes et qu'il les eut accrochées dans sa garde-robe, qu'il eut vidé ses poches remplies de chocolat et dissimulé dans sa valise les feux d'artifice, Remus se dirigea vers son endroit préféré… en face du feu avec une tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau, il y remarqua une lettre qui ne s'y trouvait pas plus tôt. _Humm… la chouette a dû la déposer ici puisqu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais à Pré-au-Lard._ Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture et sourit.

Il emporta la lettre en allant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et l'ouvrit doucement en tentant désespérément d'ignorer la senteur qui s'en dégageait. Mais c'était impossible. Katie l'avait probablement touchée ce matin et Remus pouvait toujours reconnaître le doux parfum de terre mouillée provenant du jardin, l'âcre odeur de persil utilisé dans certaines potions et une bouffée de la senteur de son feu. Son visage se matérialisa dans son esprit tandis qu'il débutait sa lecture.

**Cher Remus,**

**Je suis ravie de savoir que le Strangulot a eu un vif succès avec tes étudiants puisque c'était plutôt dégoûtant à attraper et que je renifle encore un peu d'être demeurée aussi longtemps dans cette eau sale en tentant de capturer cette créature. Mme Noyes n'a étonnamment pas trouvé cela amusant d'avoir cette chose à l'intérieur de notre salon pendant que je cherchais quelle était la meilleure façon de te l'envoyer. Toutefois, elle n'a rien dit sauf murmurer 'il était temps' lorsque je l'ai tendu au sorcier postier. **

**J'ai dîner avec Parson hier soir. Je devais de toute façon me rendre à Exeter afin de me procurer quelques ingrédients et j'ai décidé d'aller lui porter sa commande habituelle, tout comme à chaque mois. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien me joindre à lui pour dîner et ne voulait pas accepter que je refuse. Comme je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer à la maison, j'ai convenu que c'était une façon raisonnable de passer la soirée. Il m'a emmené dans un chic restaurant moldu où nous avons très bien mangé. Je dois me souvenir de ramener plus de vins la prochaine fois que j'irai là puisque leurs boutiques détiennent une bien meilleure sélection que notre unique succursale. Parson a déblatéré à propos de sa famille décidément égocentrique avec leurs divers accomplissements, comme d'habitude. Cependant, il est un conteur très divertissant alors la soirée n'a pas été une pure perte. J'ai tenté de discuter un peu de jardinage et de médecine avec lui, mais il ne se préoccupe pas réellement de ces deux sujets, alors cette conversation s'est vite achevée. Je m'ennuie de pouvoir discuter de cela avec toi Remus. Au fait, je vois que les chrysanthèmes blancs sont fleuris. N'étaient-ils pas les préférés de ta mère ? Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Ils sont magnifiques. **

**Je pense à toi lorsque tu es à Poudlard, mais on dirait bien que tu es heureux malgré ton inquiétude du début et j'en suis ravie pour toi. J'imagine que ce petit sourire joyeux s'accroche plus souvent à tes lèvres de ce temps-ci. De plus, comme tu es à l'intérieur en train d'enseigner à tes étudiants, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour toi afin que tu n'attrapes pas d'horrible grippe. En parlant de grippe, cette potion que Madame Pomfresh t'a donnée semble plutôt forte. Le centranthe est un sédatif, les pétasites sont des antidouleur et la calendula est utilisée dans les remèdes contre les traumatismes. Serais-tu devenu faible sans m'en avoir informé ? Je risque d'être plutôt contrariée si tu reviens cet été sans tous tes membres. En ce qui concerne ma propre chaleur, ne te tracasse pas. J'irai m'acheter une nouvelle cape lorsque Noël sera passé. Jusque là, celle que tu appelles 'la vieille peau de puffskein usée' devra faire l'affaire.**

**Donne-moi de tes nouvelles.**

**Amitiés,**

**K **

Les derniers rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent par la fenêtre et émirent une lueur rouge et dorée dans la pièce, créant une ombre sur le visage de Remus. Il relut la lettre en grimaçant lors des remarques à propos de Parson et de l'agréable soirée qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie.

_Parson Parolles. Pourquoi lui ? Je t'en prie Katie... n'importe qui sauf lui !_

Oui, Remus décida qu'il était maintenant jaloux du temps que Katie passait avec Parson. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de lui auparavant puisqu'il avait toujours senti que Katie le préférait à Parson. Toutefois, Remus n'était pas présent en ce moment afin de la visiter tandis que Parson l'était. De plus, Parson pouvait se permettre de l'emmener dans des restaurants chics et, si elle lui demandait, il lui aurait probablement acheté cette magnifique cape sans même regarder le prix.

Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Remus était que Parson pouvait lui offrir un futur… ce que Remus ne pouvait pas. À bien y penser, ce n'était pas seulement une question d'argent. Il était un loup-garou et ne méritait aucunement une relation avec une femme aussi merveilleuse. Remus n'avait même pas le droit de songer à garder Katie dans sa vie de façon permanente. Elle n'avait pas à supporter sa lycanthropie pour le reste de ses jours. Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait tout ce que la vie avait à offrir. Elle méritait tout ce que Parson avait à lui offrir.

Il souleva la lettre et la porta à son nez, inspirant l'odeur de Katie. Elle lui manquait tant. Il ferma les yeux et l'imagina travaillant dans son jardin… les chrysanthèmes blancs l'entourant tel un nuage du paradis. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Son visage était éblouissant lorsqu'elle souriait. Cela le rendait tellement heureux d'observer ce simple sourire.

Et c'était tellement contrariant de savoir qu'un autre homme appréciait ce sourire. C'était encore plus contrariant de savoir que c'était cet insupportable idiot de Parson !

Remus ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que la lettre était maintenant chiffonnée dans sa main. Il en retira les plis, respira profondément, puis relut le dernier paragraphe. Remus grimaça lors de son commentaire à propos de sa cape et il leva les yeux vers sa photo posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. _Katie chérie, tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux dans la vie. Si seulement je pouvais te l'offrir._

_

* * *

_

_Eh voilà ! Un chapitre tout mignon tout plein :) J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Et puis, j'ai profité de cette fin de semaine de trois jours pour vous traduire ce chapitre après tous mes travaux, donc profitez-en :p J'espère que je pourrai vous en offrir un autre bientôt ! Alors… bonne chance à tous pour les diverses rentrées ;)  
_

**Diablo1 :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, tu sais qu'elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir :)

**Zabou :** Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça très touchant de voir tous ces événements du côté de Remus, ça le rend beaucoup plus.. sensible, plus humain. Merci pour ta review !

**Angelinajohnson4 :** Oui ! Le gentil petit Remus ne se laisse tout de même pas marcher sur les pieds ! lol ! Bah… la théorie du vampire me plait énormément, mais si je n'y crois pas du tout dans les tomes ;) Merci comme toujours pour ta review !

**Lyana :** Merci énormément pour les compliments, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir ! Et oui, ça rend Remus beaucoup plus humain et intéressant lorsqu'on connaît ses pensées je trouve, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime tellement cette histoire ! Merci pour la review :)

**Ilaï :** Merci beaucoup !

**Mystick :** Mystou ! Toujours fidèle au poste lorsqu'il s'agit de me reviewer :) Moi aussi j't'aime fort fort ! Merci ma puce :)

**Louna :** Merci pour les beaux compliments, ça me fait tellement plaisir :) Et oui, étudier… ahh, maintenant que je suis au cégep, je ne fais que ça de mes journées lol ! Merci énormément !

**Sara :** Ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous offrir de nouveaux chapitres ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais avoir plus de temps pour en traduire et en écrire plus souvent ! Ensuite, pour la réponse à ta review, je trouve que quiconque prend le temps de me laisser un petit mot mérite que je prenne un peu de mon temps pour lui répondre :) Merci énormément pour la review !

**Daniet :** Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis désolée que ce soit si long, mais je suis tellement occupée que j'ai du mal des fois à trouver du temps !

**La Folleuh :** Tes compliments me font rougir à chaque fois ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part :) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Et je vais essayer de vous offrir le prochain dans « pas trop » longtemps :p

**Sadesirius :** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Ils m'ont réellement fait plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !

**Fenice :** lol ! Je suis désolée, beaucoup de gens m'ont dit ça déjà, que je traduisais les trucs qu'ils auraient voulu traduire ! Mais bon… au moins ça prouve que j'ai bon goût :p Pour Mirrored, en fait je ne l'ai même pas lue… donc je ne sais pas du tout :p Merci pour la review :)

**Liv Naravul :** Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments !

_Bisous à tous !_

_Fany_


	14. Noël

**Date de parution :** 13 novembre 2005

_Disclaimer_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Remerciement :** Un énorme merci à Marie qui m'a surprise en étant d'une efficacité légendaire. Elle vous a corrigé ce chapitre en moins d'une soirée, alors vous la remercierez de l'avoir si tôt ! Je t'adore ma belle, tu seras toujours ma meilleure :)

_**From the eyes of the werewolf**_

**Chapitre quatorze – Noël**

Le matin suivant, Remus se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi devant le foyer. La lettre de Katie était encore froissée à l'intérieur de sa main. Le parc était complètement silencieux alors que le soleil brillait déjà dehors. _Je me demande où se trouve tout le monde._ Toutefois, cela lui prit seulement quelques secondes avant de se souvenir que les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter. Le parc de l'école serait naturellement calme puisque la plupart des élèves étaient probablement à la maison. Remus avait passé un seul congé de Noël à Poudlard lors de son enfance, alors il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

S'habiller et manger étaient les deux premières occupations prévues à son agenda pour la journée. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se questionna sur ce qu'il pourrait bien envoyer à Katie comme cadeau cette année vu qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de spécial à Pré-au-Lard. Il relut sa lettre et s'attarda à ces quelques mots : 'Je pense à toi lorsque tu es à Poudlard'…

Katie n'était jamais venue à Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi cela ressemblait.

Il sourit, sachant maintenant exactement ce qu'il allait lui offrir… ou plutôt lui fabriquer. Cela exigerait quelques éléments spéciaux et il devrait probablement déranger quelques professeurs, mais l'idée était trop bonne.

Il s'arrêta tout d'abord à la bibliothèque afin de prendre une copie de 'Poudlard : Une histoire'. Il y avait à travers ses pages des images magnifiques, presque réalistes. _Parfait !_ Son second arrêt fut la salle de classe d'étude des Moldus. Comme à l'habitude, il y avait une généreuse réserve de matériel que les étudiants utilisaient afin de créer des objets moldus. Remus demanda s'il pouvait en prendre et la permission lui fut vivement donnée.

Il déposa ses trouvailles dans son appartement, revêtit sa cape, puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il marcha dans l'air frisquet en direction de la Forêt Interdite où quelques arbres étaient encore verts. Remus cueillit avec attention quelques plantes pour en obtenir une belle variété. Lorsqu'il jugea en avoir assez, il retourna au château.

Remus, une fois assis devant son bureau, commença à construire un modèle réduit en trois dimensions du château avec ses parcs. Il prit un temps fou à examiner tous les détails présents dans les photographies. Il lança une multitude de sortilèges afin d'obtenir les bonnes couleurs et les bonnes textures. Il travailla avec assiduité sur son projet pendant des heures, inconscient du temps qui passait. Il s'arrêta en fin d'après-midi, frottant ses yeux, et réalisa avec surprise que le soleil disparaissait déjà. Il alluma quelques chandelles, puis se remit au travail. Il faisait déjà noir lorsqu'il termina.

Remus, sentant qu'il avait agi de façon plutôt asociable, décida de rejoindre les autres professeurs pour le souper ce soir-là. Son estomac gargouilla puisqu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. Le château était décoré avec festivité, des arbres de Noël et du gui apparaissaient un peu partout. Ce décor le réjouit d'autant plus. Il lui rappelait sa mère et le soin qu'elle prenait afin de s'assurer que la maison soit proprement ornée à chaque saison.

Toutefois, ce sourire qui était resté accroché à ses lèvres pendant toute la journée disparut lorsqu'il entra dans la salle des enseignants et qu'il aperçut qui y était déjà présent. Le Professeur Vector était engagé dans une conversation avec nul autre que Severus Snape. Heureusement, celui-ci avait le dos tourné à la porte et il ne vit pas Remus l'ouvrir. Ce dernier, souhaitant repartir en passant inaperçu, ferma la porte et se retourna. _Souper seul sera beaucoup mieux que souper en compagnie de Snape._

'Lupin, je voudrais avoir un mot avec vous.'

Remus s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un grognement intérieur. Il se retourna lentement et croisa sans enthousiasme le regard noir de Snape. 'Oui Severus ?'

'Votre potion est prête.'

'Merci Severus. Je viendrai la chercher à votre bureau,' répondit Remus avec un sourire poli.

'Ce serait une grande tragédie d'avoir un monstre en liberté dans les parcs lors de la veille de Noël.'

Remus conserva son sourire, mais sa bonne humeur commençait à s'évanouir dangereusement. 'En effet Severus. Mais je ne compte pas laisser cela arriver.'

'Le Comité d'examen des créatures dangereuses est déjà sur le cas de cet hippogriffe appartenant à Hagrid. Je détesterais qu'ils aient à s'occuper d'un autre membre du personnel enseignant.' Sans un autre mot, Snape disparut en laissant Remus seul.

_Une pleine lune le jour de Noël… exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais que je sois damné si je te laisse gâcher le plaisir que j'ai Severus. _

Remus poussa un soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis décida de se diriger vers la cuisine. Cependant, alors qu'il descendait le couloir, le Professeur Flitwick arriva bruyamment. Il souhaita _Joyeux Noël_ à Remus et commença à lui décrire avec excitation tous les enchantements qu'il avait utilisés dans le château cette année. Remus sourit, heureux d'avoir la chance de le questionner à propos d'un sort pour le cadeau de Katie. Le petit professeur accepta immédiatement de l'aider. Il voulut même le faire pour Remus, mais celui-ci voulait absolument construire son cadeau de lui-même. Le sourire et le comportement plaisant de Flitwick redonnèrent à Remus sa bonne humeur. Et il avait en plus l'ingrédient final afin de compléter le cadeau de Katie.

Remus se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine et prit quelques trucs aux elfes avant de repartir vers les donjons pour aller chercher sa potion. Snape, heureusement, n'était pas en vue alors Remus remplit un gobelet et retourna directement dans ses appartements afin de terminer son cadeau. Il devait être prêt pour demain, sinon il arriverait peut-être en retard. S'il avait de la chance, ce sortilège ne serait pas trop compliqué et tout fonctionnerait à merveille.

Il s'assit à son bureau, le modèle réduit de Poudlard devant lui. Il le plaça sur une base en bois et prit le petit dôme en verre qu'il avait trouvé dans la classe d'étude des moldus. Remus, d'un mouvement de baguette, murmura, '_Aerius_ _effingo brevis'_. Un nuage se forma à l'intérieur du dôme, flottant de lui-même. Remus, voulant éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, couvrit rapidement le modèle du château avec celui-ci et observa ce qui s'y passait. Le nuage plana jusqu'au sommet de la forme, puis de minuscules flocons blancs se mirent à tomber sur le sol. Il neigeait.

Remus lança un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il était en effet en train de neiger. Flitwick lui avait promis que le sortilège reproduirait n'importe quelle température, mais en version réduite et contrôlable. C'était le même type d'enchantement que pour celui du plafond de la Grande Salle, mais en plus petit.

Remus, ravi du résultat, scella le dôme en vitre à la base d'un coup de baguette et s'appuya ensuite contre son dossier afin d'apprécier totalement l'effet final. Le petit château devint de plus en plus blanc et le parc devint aussi couvert de neige. Les sapins étaient saupoudrés d'une blancheur magique et la scène complète ressemblait à un portrait.

Il envoya son cadeau le lendemain matin avec un live rare à propos des potions régénératrices pour Mme Noyes. Madame Pince en avait deux copies et puisque personne ne l'utilisait, l'infirmière était heureuse qu'il lui trouve un usage. Une fois le hibou parti avec le paquet, Remus retourna à sa chambre afin d'attendre, seul, la pleine lune qui approchait.

* * *

Le vingt-cinq décembre était arrivé, puis était reparti, avant même que Remus ait émergé de sa chambre à nouveau. La pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille de Noël et les elfes de maison ainsi que les hiboux avaient donc reçu l'ordre d'apporter ses cadeaux à son bureau et non à sa chambre. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient rencontré un loup et ce n'était pas ce dont Remus voulait s'occuper à Noël. Alors, ce ne fut pas avant le vingt-six qu'il put voir ses cadeaux à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Il s'assit, puis commença à développer lentement ses présents, comme s'il souhaitait prolonger ce moment. Son premier cadeau fut de Fred et George Weasley. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant les pétards du Dr Flibust. Mme Noyes lui avait envoyé une paire de gants accompagnée d'une note disant que son cadeau était un complément à celui de Katie. Remus, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, ouvrit le paquet de Katie pour y trouver un foulard et un chapeau qui s'agençaient parfaitement aux gants. Ils reposaient sur des brownies maison qui sentaient délicieusement bon et qui semblaient toujours chauds. _Elle a probablement ensorcelé le plat afin qu'ils se conservent mieux._ Une lettre tomba au sol lorsqu'il prit les brownies.

**Remus – **

**Un foulard et un chapeau pour réchauffer ton cou et ta tête.**

**Des brownies pour réchauffer ton coeur.**

**Amitiés,**

**K.**

_Ah Katie, je n'ai pas besoin de tes brownies pour réchauffer mon cœur. Tu le fais déjà par ta simple présence. Attends une seconde… mais d'où vient cette pensée ?_ Remus fixa la lettre avec une expression confuse, tentant de démystifier ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt. Son cadeau, même s'il était très simple, signifiait bien plus. Et la façon qu'elle avait eu d'écrire sa lettre… est-ce qu'elle pouvait possiblement…et si elle ressentait…

_C'est assez ! Elle est ton amie et votre relation n'ira jamais plus loin que cela, peu importe les sentiments que tu as pour elle. Mais que ressens-**tu** envers elle ?_

Remus s'appuya lentement contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira. Il déglutit difficilement et examina l'écriture gracieuse – particulièrement le mot _Amitiés_. 'Je l'aime,' murmura-t-il tout bas.

'Excusez-moi Professeur -' l'appela une voix grave.

Remus se retourna et aperçut Hagrid qui s'était penché afin de pouvoir pénétrer par l'ouverture. 'Hagrid !' Il se força à sourire. 'À quoi dois-je cette visite ?' Il se leva et lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce.

'J'voulais vous parler de quelque chose.' Le géant lui tendit une lettre chiffonnée qui portait l'insigne du Ministère de la Magie. 'Dumbledore a dit que vous pourriez p'têt m'aider.'

Remus, quelque peu confus, prit la lettre et la lut. Le parchemin avait été imbibé d'eau et l'encre était diluée à certains endroits, mais le message était clair. Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, allait être confronté au Comité d'examen des créatures dangereuses pour les supposés dommages faits à Draco Malfoy plus tôt dans l'année. Hagrid l'observait avec un regard empli d'espoir, souhaitant que Remus ait une suggestion afin de les empêcher de tuer Buck.

Remus connaissait très bien le comité. Étant un loup-garou, il était sujet à des lois qui ne concernaient pas les 'êtres' mais bien les 'bêtes'. Si jamais il outrepassait la ligne, ne serait-ce que d'un orteil, il serait livré au Comité. C'était une peur qui le hantait presque tous les jours de sa vie. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Dumbledore lui ait envoyé Hagrid. Il n'y avait probablement personne d'autre à Poudlard qui connaissait les lois mieux que Remus… surtout depuis qu'il avait été appelé à prouver sa propre innocence plusieurs années auparavant.

'Hagrid, est-ce la première fois que vous aurez à traiter avec le Comité ?'

'Oui m'sieur. Mais je sais qu'il est mené par des gargouilles et qu'elles n'aiment pas beaucoup les créatures intéressantes.'

'Les gargouilles ne sont pas les juges les plus compréhensifs. Et avec l'influence de Lucius Malfoy, elles auront sûrement déjà rendu leur verdict avant même que vous n'ayez débuté votre défense.'

'Je m'en doute. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?'

'_Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire papa ?'_

'_La seule chose que tu puisses faire… entrez et dire la vérité. C'est ce qu'ils veulent entendre.' _

'_Mais je ne peux pas leur dire… je veux dire… si je leur dis tout…'_

'_Remus, tu dois faire ce qui est nécessaire afin de te protéger. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et tu le sais très bien.'_

Il se souvenait de cet instant comme si c'était hier. Comment pouvait-on oublier un tel moment ? Il était resté figé, glacé sur place tandis que les gargouilles lui posaient question après question après question. Son père avait parlé en sa défense lorsqu'elles avaient demandé des preuves qu'il n'avait jamais blessé personne auparavant.

'_Y a-t-il déjà eu un acte de violence provenant de l'accusé ?'_

'_Il est un loup-garou votre honneur,' avait répondu Edmund Lupin. 'Oui, il a déjà été violent à quelques reprises, mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à un humain ou à une créature de sa vie.' _

'_Vous admettez donc qu'il est violent ?'_

'_Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.'_

'Elles vont vouloir savoir si l'hippogriffe a déjà blessé une autre créature avant cet incident. Vous devrez présenter son historique du mieux que vous le pourrez.'

'J'sais pas si je vais être capable. Je l'ai eu seulement quelques temps.'

'Vous devrez faire de votre mieux Hagrid, parce qu'elles _vont_ vous poser des questions à propos de son passé.'

'D'accord. Autre chose ?'

'_Dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait l'accusé lorsque l'incident s'est produit ?' _

_Remus avait jeté un coup d'œil vers son père avant de répondre, 'J'étais transformé. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.' _

'_Admettez-vous que vous aviez perdu toutes vos habilités de raisonnement ?'_

_Remus s'était humecté les lèvres. 'Je suis entré dans la maison avec les idées claires, votre honneur. Je savais exactement ce qui allait arriver alors j'y suis entré pour ne pas représenter une menace pour quiconque. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un me suivait. Lorsque la pleine lune a eu son influence sur moi, je… je me suis transformé. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment…'_

'_Étiez-vous ou non capable de raisonner ?' _

'_Quand j'ai décidé d'aller dans la maison, oui.' _

'Elles vont vouloir savoir quel était l'état d'esprit de Buck lorsque c'est arrivé.'

Hagrid fronça les sourcils. 'Comment je suis supposé savoir ça ?'

'Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Les gargouilles font une obsession sur la capacité de raisonner des créatures. Mais qu'importe la réponse, elles risquent de vous attraper. Est-ce que la créature sait qu'elle peut causer des blessures ? Si oui, l'a-t-elle fait exprès ? Si non, pourquoi quelqu'un garderait-il une telle créature ? Vous devrez vraiment être précis dans vos réponses Hagrid.'

'J'en ai bien peur. Comment j'suis supposé parler devant toutes ces personnes du comité ? J'sais pas quoi dire… j'sais même pas comment j'dois me tenir !'

'Eh bien, je vous conseille de vous pratiquer avant de leur faire face. Pratiquez votre discours pour que ça sorte de façon fluide. Si vous savez ce que vous allez dire, vous serez moins nerveux. Mais, par-dessus tout, vous devez rester calme. Vous ne devez pas leur donner une quelconque raison de croire que Buck ou vous êtes dangereux. Alors peu importe ce que vous faites, ne paniquez pas.'

C'était probablement cela qui avait sauvé Remus lors de son procès. Il était demeuré si tranquille et avait conservé un visage si calme que le comité avait eu du mal à croire qu'il puisse être dangereux. À ce moment, il avait en fait cru que démontrer peu de sentiments prouvait bien plus qu'il était un monstre. Honnêtement, il avait gardé tout cela à l'intérieur, de peur de faire une crise et de pleurer. Son père lui avait cependant dit une fois le procès terminé que le comité avait été très impressionné par sa force de caractère et son calme.

'Ne pas paniquer. C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit,' acquiesça Hagrid en poussant un soupir désespéré. 'J'veux juste pas que Bucky soit tué pour quelque chose qu'il a pas fait.'

'_Remus n'a réellement rien à voir avec tout cela votre honneur. C'était mon plan. C'est moi qui ai dit à Snape d'aller là-bas.' _

Remus repoussa ce souvenir au fond de son esprit et tenta de se concentrer sur Hagrid. Toutefois, il pouvait encore entendre Sirius admettre qu'il avait renseigné Snape sur la façon d'entrer sous le Saule et de se rendre à la Cabane. Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius avait fait une telle chose. Mais lorsqu'il y repensait, cela aurait dû lui donner un indice qu'il allait un jour trahir Lily et James… et Peter. Sirius était juste trop imprudent et insensible envers ses amis.

'Hagrid, j'ai un livre qui traite des créatures qui n'étaient pas nécessairement à blâmer pour des incidents que vous aimeriez peut-être lire. Il y a possiblement quelque chose à l'intérieur qui pourrait être utile. Je devrai le retrouver, mais je vous l'enverrai aussitôt que possible.

'Merci Professeur. Vous êtes un meilleur collègue que la plupart des gens pensent.' Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil, puis quitta la pièce en laissant Remus, seul, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se sentait tellement seul ! Il baissa les yeux vers son bureau, là où le cadeau de Katie se trouvait. Il frissonna à la pensée qu'il avait avoué quelques instants plus tôt qu'il était amoureux d'elle. _Je ne pourrai jamais vivre cette vie. J'ai presque tué un homme…comment puis-je oser penser lier Katie à une vie en compagnie d'une personne qui peut tuer ?_ Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et il repensa à son père… et au procès…

'_Je suis tellement désolé papa. Je le suis vraiment.' Remus s'était mis à sangloter contre le torse de son père et il avait senti des bras réconfortants l'entourer. 'Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Poudlard. Comment j'ai pu penser que… que…' _

'_Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoique ce soit mon fils.' Sa voix était très calme et apaisante. 'Tu as été accepté à Poudlard parce que tu le mérites.'_

'_Mais, je suis un monstre !' _

_Edmund avait repoussé Remus afin de le regarder dans les yeux. 'Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une telle chose.' Il s'était arrêté un moment. 'Je t'aime. Ta mère t'aime. Et nous ne t'avons pas élevé pour que tu ais une telle opinion de toi.' _

_Remus avait reniflé. 'Si j'étais normal, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.'_

'_Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un loup-garou Remus. C'est à propos de tes amis qui ne s'entendent pas bien avec certains camarades de classe. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Une chance que Sirius a admis cela.'_

_Remus avait essuyé son nez du revers de sa main et avait reniflé à nouveau. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'a fait ça papa ?' _

'_Je ne sais pas.' Son visage s'était attristé en pensant qu'un ami de Remus pouvait l'avoir mis en danger. 'Il va falloir que tu lui demandes toi-même.' Edmund avait levé les yeux et jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, là où se tenait un Sirius pâle comme un fantôme. Remus, essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, avait fixé Sirius… le percevant sous un jour totalement différent._

'_Je suis désolé…' avait murmuré faiblement Sirius. 'Je… je ne sais pas… je voulais juste…' _

'_Je ne veux pas te parler tout de suite.' Remus avait détourné les yeux. 'Je ne veux même pas te **voir** maintenant.' _

'_Remus…'_

_Remus s'était tourné brusquement et avait crié, 'Va-t-en Sirius !' _

Il tressaillit à ce souvenir. Cela avait pris tout un long été avant qu'il ne l'accepte à nouveau. James et Peter avaient constamment été utilisés en tant qu'intermédiaires, délivrant leurs messages haineux, jusqu'à ce que James les force à se confronter et à se parler. Leur amitié n'avait pas été la même pendant longtemps, mais, au moins, ils ne se bagarraient plus. Remus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius avait commis un telle action, mais il avait finit par accepter ses excuses.

Cependant, Sirius lui avait causé du tort… et Remus avait presque été exécuté en tant que créature dangereuse. C'était ardu de se considérer autrement lorsqu'un comité t'avait déclaré ainsi.

Remus caressa doucement le foulard que Katie lui avait envoyé. 'Tu as envoyé un foulard à un loup-garou. Tu as cuisiné des brownies pour un loup-garou. Tu es amie avec un loup-garou.' Il s'interrompit. 'Mais je ne peux pas te laisser aimer un loup-garou… peu importe à quel point _il_ t'aime.'

* * *

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre assez long quand même ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci pour les reviews et encore un gros merci à Marie qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record :)_

**Sadesirius** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, même si je ne fais que traduire l'histoire, et non l'écrire :) Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Bisous !

**Zabou** Bah c'est sûr qu'en reprenant l'histoire du point de vue de Remus, il y a des scènes ajoutées, comme ce chapitre, mais j'espère que tu as pu tout de même l'apprécier ! Merci énormément pour ta review :)

**Sara :** Ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tu as si hâte de lire un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus rapide depuis un bon bout de temps, mais j'essaie tout de même de faire mon possible pour ceux qui lise ce que je fais. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre, han :) Merci !

**La Folleuh** Bah bien sûr qu'il encourage les jumeaux lol ! Ils sont quand même les « descendants » des Maraudeurs :p Et puis Remus avec Katie… ahlàlà, il ne veut tellement pas la laisser l'aimer qu'il en devient complètement aveugle ! Pas de problème pour la traduction, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir ! Merci plutôt à toi pour toutes tes reviews :)

**Mystick** Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistible à tes yeux :p Tu sais quoi ? Quand je vais au cégep, je passe pratiquement toujours près de chez vous et à chaque fois que je vois le Couche-Tard, je pense à toi lol ! Wi, c'est beau l'amour :) Merci ma belle !

**Louna** Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :) Et c'est ce que je me dis, au moins je prends le temps de le faire de temps à autres lol. Mais justement, comme je suis au cégep… je suis toujours occupée avec des travaux, de l'étude ou un peu de repos. Merci pour la review :)


	15. Le secret

**Date de parution :** 11 janvier 2006

_Disclaimer_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (userid57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Remerciement :** Merci Marie d'avoir pris le temps malgré tes travaux et tes loisirs de corriger ce chapitre ! Je t'adore ! T'es ma meilleure :)

_**From the eyes of the werewolf**_

**Chapitre quinze – Le Secret**

Selon Remus, les vacances de Noël furent démesurément courtes. Il avait eu de multiples tâches à accomplir. Il avait passé tout son temps à corriger des travaux et à planifier ses prochains cours. Il avait aussi décidé de fouiller dans ses livres afin de tenter de trouver un peu d'information qui aurait pu être utile à Hagrid concernant son hippogriffe. Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'aider, car Hermione était venue le voir à quelques reprises pour avoir des clarifications à propos de plusieurs cas qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Remus pensait que c'était réellement gentil de la part d'Hermione de vouloir offrir son aide à Hagrid. Il savait qu'elle ferait un excellent boulot en recherche et que Hagrid avait beaucoup plus de chance de gagner son audience si Hermione lui fournissait des notes. Après tout, il n'existait personne de plus assidu en recherche que Hermione Granger… et c'était un fait qui inquiétait Remus de plus en plus.

La jeune fille était souvent venue le voir pendant les vacances et, chaque fois, Remus avait eu le pressentiment qu'elle _savait_ pour lui. Lors de sa première visite, elle avait informé Remus que Hagrid lui avait dit que personne ne pouvait mieux comprendre ce qu'était être mal jugé que le Professeur Lupin. Ce fut sa première cause d'inquiétude. Toutefois, lors de sa seconde visite, Hermione avait insinué qu'elle savait que Lupin serait le seul enseignant à réellement comprendre ce qu'un « procès » signifiait. Remus lui avait alors demandé des explications.

'Oh, c'est seulement que vous êtes souvent tenu de voir des créatures dangereuses,' avait été sa réponse. Cependant, elle avait répondu en fixant ses pieds, comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Remus songea à la dissertation de Snape et à la confession d'Hermione : elle était la seule à l'avoir terminée. _Que se passerait-il si elle savait **vraiment** ? En fait, elle n'a jamais agi comme si cela la dérangeait d'avoir un loup-garou comme enseignant. Si elle savait, elle l'aurait certainement dit à ses camarades… à Harry. _

_Il est difficile de garder le loup secret._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Avec les années, cela était devenu plus facile pour Remus de conserver son secret. Toutefois, dans sa jeunesse, cela avait été beaucoup plus ardu… spécialement pendant son séjour à Poudlard. Ses amis avaient bien entendu remarqué qu'il disparaissait une fois par mois et l'avaient questionné à plusieurs reprises. La plupart du temps, Remus s'en sortait à l'aide d'un mensonge visant un membre de sa famille malade, mais il n'avait pu tenir le rythme très longtemps. Au moment où il avait débuté sa deuxième année, ses amis l'avaient confronté.

Ou, plus précisément, Sirius l'avait confronté.

'_Rayon de lune,' grogna Remus en marmonnant le mot de passe de la tour. De tous les mots de passe à prendre..._

_Une autre pleine lune était venue et repartie. Un autre mensonge avait été raconté. Je pensais pouvoir en être immunisé après tout ce temps…_

_C'était au milieu de la nuit et Remus avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie à se faire soigner. Il voulait simplement se glisser dans son lit et s'endormir rapidement. La Salle Commune était pratiquement vide, exceptée pour une silhouette vautrée dans un énorme fauteuil. Sirius… Sirius était le seul présent dans la pièce et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Remus, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé, lui demanda, 'Hey, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi cette expression ?_

'_Rien,' fut sa seule réponse. Il ne leva même pas les yeux._

_Remus fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'a fait Peter, cette fois-ci ?' Peter était excellent dans l'art de se mettre dans le trouble. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pas aussi rapide que James et Sirius. Ils savaient tous que Peter n'était pas aussi talentueux que les autres, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé lui dire. Peter essayait, énormément, d'être comme eux… mais il ratait toujours quelque chose._

'_Cela n'a rien à voir avec Peter.' Sirius garda la tête basse, mais ses yeux montèrent doucement pour rencontrer ceux de Remus. Sirius semblait tellement féroce qu'il eut soudainement peur. 'J'attendais de voir quand tu reviendrais cette fois-ci.'_

_Oh non… _

_Remus, avalant de travers, dit, 'Eh bien, je suis de retour. Et je m'en vais me coucher.' Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsqu'une question de Sirius l'en arrêta. _

'_Qu'avait exactement ta tante au fait ?' _

'_Huh ? Ma tante ? OH !' Mon dieu… j'ai failli me trahir… _

'_Oui, ta tante. C'était ta tante qui était malade cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours du mal à m'en souvenir. Des fois c'est ta mère, d'autres ton père… cousin… oncle…' Sirius se pencha vers l'avant. 'Tu sais, tu as vraiment beaucoup de parenté malade.' _

_Remus, n'aimant pas où cette conversation le menait, secoua la tête et repartit vers les escaliers, espérant que Sirius le laisserait tranquille. _

'_Tu sais ce que je trouve intéressant aussi ?' _

_Se trouvant maintenant à la hauteur du cadre de porte, dos à Sirius, Remus se figea et demanda, 'Quoi ?'_

'_Tu ne parles jamais d'eux sauf pour nous dire qu'ils sont malades. Si tu étais tant concernés par eux, je pense que tu nous en parlerais plus souvent… qu'une fois par mois.' _

_Remus se retourna lentement vers lui. La façon qu'il avait eue de prononcer 'une fois par mois' l'avait fait frissonner. 'Sirius…'_

'_Tu n'as même pas une seule photo de ta famille à côté de celle de tes parents ! Tu ne reçois aucune lettre ou aucun cadeau d'anniversaire ou de Noël d'eux. Mon dieu Remus, qui sont donc ces mystérieux membres de ta famille dont tu sembles tant te préoccuper mais qui ne s'occupent pas de toi ?'_

'_Écoute, je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste aller au lit.'_

'_NON !' Sirius se leva si rapidement que Remus sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. 'Nous allons discuter de cela maintenant Remus. Je ne te laisserai pas me mentir une fois de plus !' _

_Non… non… s'il vous plait… non… _

_Remus s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. Sirius s'approchait doucement de lui, tandis que Remus faisait timidement quelques pas de côté en s'éloignant de la porte. _

'_Ce n'est pas ta famille qui est malade… c'est toi.'_

_Remus resta de marbre, sous le choc._

'_Tu n'as pas à l'avouer Remus. Je le sais. James le sait. Nous le savons TOUS.'_

_Non… tu ne peux pas savoir… tu ne peux pas ! Toutefois, Remus demeura silencieux, tentant désespérément de ne pas regarder Sirius. Il passa sa main sur son cou et le frotta nerveusement. _

_Sirius parla à nouveau. 'Oh, allez, penses-tu que nous sommes si idiots et que nous n'avons rien remarqué ?' Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix que Remus n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Qu'était-ce ? De la peur ? 'Chaque mois tu… changes.' _

_Change… oh mon dieu… _

'_Tu cesses de sourire… cesses de rire… tu restes toujours seul. Tu pars quelques fois pendant des jours. Et à chaque fois que tu reviens, on dirait que tu t'es fait battre.' Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter, 'On dirait que l'enfer t'est passé dessus Remus !' _

_Un sanglot resta pris dans la gorge de Remus. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent… et il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Sirius. Celui-ci rirait de lui. Remus croisa les bras, puis se retourna, la tête basse. _

_Sirius, en colère, soupira, 'Ahh, merde…'_

_Le silence persista pendant ce qui sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que Sirius murmure sa requête. 'Pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité ?'_

_Remus, toujours incapable d'affronter son ami, secoua désespérément la tête. _

'_C'est ce que je pensais. James avait raison. Tu ne vas jamais nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ?'_

_Un autre moment de silence. Remus savait que l'autre garçon attendait une réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il parlait maintenant, il pleurerait. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il pleurait devant l'étudiant le plus brave et le plus talentueux de l'école ?'_

'_Nous savions que tu ne nous le dirais jamais. Nous avions une théorie concernant tes disparitions, mais nous avions besoin de preuves. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vérifier ce que nous pensions.'_

_Quoi ? Non… ils n'avaient pas pu… _

'_Alors, la nuit passée… voyant que c'était la pleine lune… nous avons utilisé la cape d'invisibilité pour vous suivre, Madame Pomfresh et toi.'_

_Remus eut un hoquet de terreur et se retourna en sursaut afin de regarder Sirius avec horreur. Une sueur glacée le couvrit, son cœur battait à folle allure et il parvint à marmonner, 'Qu-qu-quoi ?' La pleine lune… ils savaient…_

'_Qu'y a-t-il sous le Saule Cogneur, Remus ?' _

'_Oh mon dieu !' Remus couvrit sa bouche, tentant de dissimuler sa frayeur. Ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes._

'_C'est une pièce ? Une cage ?' Sirius secouait maintenant la tête, confus. Il ajouta très doucement, 'Dis-moi seulement qu'ils ne t'enferment pas dans une cage.' _

_Remus leva les yeux vers son ami et remarqua que des larmes perlaient aussi à ses yeux. Il se devait de lui expliquer maintenant qu'il l'avait vu avec ses propres prunelles. 'Ce n'est pas une cage,' répondit-il tout bas. 'C'est un tunnel. Il mène vers Pré-au-Lard… à cette vieille maison sur la colline.'_

'_Celle hantée ?'_

'_Elle n'est pas hantée.'_

'_Mais les témoins ont entendu…' Il s'interrompit, réalisant ce qu'étaient vraiment les hurlements. _

'_Crois-moi, elle n'est pas hantée,' soupira Remus et il essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. 'Tu sais, ce n'est pas de tes affaires. Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre.' _

'_Pas de mes affaires ? Tu es mon ami Remus et ça me blesse que tu ne crois pas que je me soucie de ce qui t'arrive.' Le ton de la voix de Sirius monta. _

'_Les amis ne s'espionnent pas !' cracha Remus. _

'_Les amis se disent la vérité !' _

'_Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas !' _

'_Et pourquoi pas ? Comment croyais-tu que nous allions réagir ? En t'ignorant ? En t'abandonnant ? En te détestant ?' _

'_OUI !' C'était un cri comme Remus n'avait jamais proféré. Sirius figea et le fixa, la bouche entrouverte. 'Ce n'est pas une blague Sirius. Ce n'est pas un simple tour. Tout cela est réel… et ne s'en ira jamais ! Il n'y a même pas de remède ! Et tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés m'ont traité comme un vrai monstre lorsqu'ils ont su la vérité !' _

'_Maintenant, ce n'est plus vrai,' résonna une voix dans les escaliers. James sortit de la chambre, se révélant. 'Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui te traite comme un monstre.' Peter se tenait juste derrière lui._

_Remus roula les yeux. 'Oh, eh bien à part mes parents, quelques physiciens et le Professeur Dumbledore.' _

'_Tu as oublié quelques personnes,' le contredit James en s'approchant de Sirius. 'Sirius, Peter et moi savons depuis deux mois que tu es un loup-garou.' Il regarda Sirius et lui demanda avec un visage confus, 'Te souviens-tu d'avoir jamais traité Remus comme un monstre ?' _

'_Euh… il y a eu cette fois où nous ne nous sommes pas parlés pendant des jours. Mais c'était parce qu'il m'avait fait trébucher dans les marches.' _

'_Oui et tu as admis l'avoir mérité.'_

'_C'est vrai.' _

_James regarda ensuite Peter, 'Et en ce qui te concerne ?'_

'_Moi… traiter Remus comme un monstre ? Et perdre le meilleur partenaire d'étude que j'ai ? Vraiment pas.' _

_Sirius soupira, 'Alors, nous avons tous convenu que la réponse à la question originelle concernant le traitement de Remus Lupin en tant que le monstre susmentionné est _non'

_Ils se tournèrent afin d'observer Remus qui tentaient de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire, même s'il pleurait maintenant librement. _

'_M. Lupin, nous avons mis devant vous l'évidence que nous ne vous avons jamais traité comme un monstre,' lança James, 'et promettons que nous nous engageons à vous aider à combattre toute injustice qui pourrait vous être faite.' _

'_Notons que M. Black voudrait ajouter quelque chose à la déclaration de M. Potter en pointant que M. Lupin est l'un des malfaiteurs les plus intelligents qu'il ait jamais rencontré et qu'il lui ferait une énorme injustice s'il laissait une telle chose détruire leur amitié.'_

_Remus renifla tout en tentant d'essuyer les larmes de ses joues. _

'_Approuve M. Black,' ajouta James. _

'_De plus, M. Pettigrow aimerait dire que les Gryffondors sont au-dessus d'un tel comportement et qu'ils ne poignardent pas les autres dans leurs dos. Nous devrions laisser cela aux Serpentards.' Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Remus murmura doucement, 'Merci.' _

_Peter dit en baillant, 'Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis mort de fatigue.' _

'_Excellente observation,' conclue James. 'Montons.' _

'_Je ne réussirai jamais cet examen de Défense demain,' soupira Peter. _

'_Ne t'en fais pas,' le contredit Remus, 'je t'aiderai demain matin pendant le petit déjeuner.' _

'_Hey,' intervint Sirius, 'si tu offres de faire les devoirs des autres… Binns nous a donné cet essai à propos de la Révolte des Gobelins et…'_

'_Attention,' dit Remus en le poussant légèrement._

'Excusez-moi Professeur ?' l'interrompit Hermione.

'Oui Hermione ? Je ne vous avais pas vue.' Remus se leva et l'invita à entrer, se demandant si elle était là depuis longtemps et si elle l'avait observé pendant un moment.

'Je suis simplement venue pour vous rendre ce livre. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être utile pour Buck. Tous les cas évoqués sont à propos de créatures qui ont été tuées et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons qui arrive.'

Remus prit le livre. 'Je suis désolé.'

'Mais l'autre livre que vous m'avez prêté contient plusieurs informations importantes.'

'Merveilleux. Je suis heureux que vous l'ayez trouvé utile.' Hermione resta plantée là, l'observant comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment. _Elle veut peut-être te demander si tu es un loup-garou._ 'Y a-t-il autre chose Hermione ?'

'Non… oui… euh… pourquoi avez-vous tous ces livres ?'

_Elle se doute sûrement de quelque chose. Ce qu'elle est intelligente ! _'J'ai été impliqué dans un cas contre une créature dangereuse autrefois. Après cela, à chaque fois que je trouvais un livre que je croyais pouvoir être utile plus tard, je l'achetais. Vous savez, je ne les ai pas tous lus d'une couverture à l'autre, mais on ne sait jamais quand l'un d'eux pourra servir – surtout lorsqu'on enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.'

'Naturellement,' répliqua Hermione. 'Eh bien, je vais aller montrer à Hagrid ce que j'ai trouvé.'

Elle se retourna lorsqu'une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit de Remus. À chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir, elle était toujours seule. Où étaient donc Harry et Ron ? Il le lui demanda et il fut surpris de sa réponse.

'Ils sont fâchés que j'aie dit à McGonagall que Harry a reçu un Éclair de Feu pour Noël. Elle lui a enlevé et maintenant…'

'Un quoi ?'

'Un Éclair de Feu. C'est un balai qui –'

'Je sais ce que c'est Hermione. Je suis seulement confus… qui aurait bien pu envoyer un Éclair de Feu à Harry ?' _James l'aurait fait s'il était en vie. Il possédait toujours le meilleur balai de Quidditch. Toutefois, James n'est plus en vie, alors qui cela pourrait-il bien être ?_

'Eh bien, je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que Sirius Black l'a fait.'

Remus figea. 'Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?'

'Parce que… parce qu'il cherche Harry et souhaite le tuer. Existe-t-il un meilleur moyen pour y parvenir qu'un balai ensorcelé ?'

Remus se détourna rapidement d'Hermione. Il savait qu'il avait pâli et ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour en discuter la raison. Dos à elle, il s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une nouvelle détermination pénétra son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius attraper Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius faire à Harry ce qu'il avait fait à Lily, James et Peter. Il devait trouver Black et l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

_(Ce mot de fin de chapitre a été écrit le jour de Noël, jour où j'ai terminé de le traduire, alors je vais le laisser même s'il n'est plus tout à fait d'actualité :p)_

_Et hop ! Un cadeau de Noël pour vous tous ! La plupart d'entre vous doivent déjà le savoir, mais nous ne pouvons plus répondre aux reviews par ici… donc pour les signés, je leur réponds déjà par les reply. Cependant, pour ceux qui ne le sont pas… pour les anonymes, la façon la plus facile pour moi serait certainement que vous me laissiez votre e-mail à chaque fois que vous voulez que je vous réponse et je le ferai aussitôt que j'aurai une minute de libre. Sinon, si vous avez une meilleure idée, dites-le-moi !_

_Donc, je vous souhaite à tous et à chacun des excellentes fêtes, un joyeux Noël et une merveilleuse nouvelle année ! Profitez pleinement des vacances, du souffle magique des fêtes et, surtout, amusez-vous :) _

_Fany_


	16. Les dossiers interdits de Rusard

**Date de parution :** 9 janvier 2007

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (user id57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Remerciement :** Ma bêta reader d'amour est malheureusement (ou heureusement pour elle en fait ;p) partie en voyage en ce moment donc... la seule correction faite est par moi. Désolée donc pour les fautes qui peuvent s'être glissées dans le texte.

_**From the eyes of the werewolf**_

**Chapitre seize – Les dossiers interdits de Rusard**

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Remus s'aperçut que la majorité des élèves marchaient d'un pas léger et arboraient de grands sourires. Il semblerait bien que les vacances aient excité les jeunes. Les horaires de cours et la routine revinrent à la normale sans accroc. Fred et George Weasley eurent même une détention le jour de leur retour : quelque chose à propos de feux d'artifices en Métamorphose. Ils se plaignirent pendant tout le cours qu'ils allaient devoir passer leur mardi après-midi avec Rusard à nettoyer les placards à balais… sans baguette.

Harry, cependant, n'était pas lui-même. Il semblait être indisposé et, surtout, très distrait pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son visage était empreint de tristesse et il manquait d'énergie. Remus pensait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que son Éclair de Feu lui avait été enlevé, mais il avait tort.

Après le cours, Harry s'approcha lentement de Remus et lui demanda, 'Professeur Lupin… vous vous souvenez m'avoir dit pouvoir m'aider avec les Détraqueurs ? Je me demandais quand nous pourrions commencer.'

_Mon Dieu… j'ai presque oublié ! _'Ah oui. Voyons voir… huit heures du soir, jeudi, ça te convient ? La salle d'Histoire de la magie devrait être suffisamment grande… Il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre… Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un vrai Détraqueur au château pour nous entraîner…'

En effet. Non seulement Dumbledore avait interdit aux Détraqueurs d'entrer dans les parcs de Poudlard, mais Remus savait aussi qu'un réel Détraqueur pourrait être dangereux pour Harry. Il allait devoir trouver une bonne alternative. Il serait peut-être possible d'enseigner à Harry comment produire un Patronus pour débuter et ne pas s'inquiéter du véritable entraînement pour l'instant.

De plus, il y avait des choses plus importantes qui se passaient en ce moment… comme l'apparition de Sirius Black. Remus ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit le fait que Sirius s'était introduit dans le château. Et maintenant, il semblait qu'il ait réussi à envoyer un colis à Harry. Il était près d'ici. Il s'était trouvé dans le parc et Remus ne croyait pas qu'il était très loin. Il devait être ici… quelque part.

Sirius devait être décelé, et bientôt. La personne pouvant aider Remus le plus était Dumbledore… et c'était le dernier individu avec qui Remus avait envie de discuter. S'il avouait à Dumbledore ce qu'il savait, celui-ci découvrirait qu'il avait pris avantage de sa confiance. Cela signifiait qu'il devrait le décevoir énormément. Il perdrait peut-être même un confident. Non, Remus ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il allait trouver une autre solution.

La seule autre option que Remus pouvait envisager était l'utilisation de la Carte du Maraudeur. Il avait songé à en faire une nouvelle. Après tout, il avait aidé à enchanter la carte la première fois. Mais bon, il n'était pas totalement certain de parvenir à se rappeler des moindres détails après tant d'années. Ils avaient pris trois ans pour rassembler toutes les informations. Trois années à déceler les passages secrets et les tunnels qui menaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Trois années à ajouter des informations comme quels escaliers bougeaient, quels bureaux possédaient des pièces cachées, et quelles portes fonctionnaient aussi comme portails vers d'autres endroits du château. Remus ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout cela. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient confiné tout cela sur la carte… afin qu'ils n'aient _pas _à s'en souvenir ?

Non, il serait beaucoup trop long de créer une nouvelle carte. Il devait trouver Sirius le plus tôt possible. Il avait besoin de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Rusard, dans ses dossiers, et de reprendre la carte. Et il le ferait mardi soir lorsque Rusard serait avec les jumeaux Weasley pour leur retenue.

* * *

La nuit tombait lentement sur le château. Le bruit que faisaient quelques personnes en marchant dans les corridors s'atténua de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait pratiquement plus. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de son bureau, vérifiant si la voie était libre. Il délaissa le confort de sa pièce, un sentiment d'excitation dans la poitrine, puis se dirigea vers celle d'Argus Rusard.

Il y avait certains avantages à être un loup-garou dans de tels moments. Grâce à ses sens accrus, Remus pouvait distinguer n'importe quel craquement du plancher pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. La faible lueur des lampes disposées dans les corridors diffusait de longues ombres sur le plancher. Quelques portraits ronflaient dans leurs cadres, inconscients du rôdeur nocturne qui se promenait alors. Les yeux de Remus bougeaient de droite à gauche lorsqu'il passait devant des corridors vides ou des salles abandonnées. Que dirait-il s'il se faisait prendre à cette heure ?

_Premier règlement afin d'être un Maraudeur prospère – Toujours avoir une excuse. _

C'était ainsi que James réussissait si souvent à s'en sortir; il était excellent pour trouver des excuses raisonnables qui le faisaient passer pour un étudiant responsable plutôt qu'un joueur de tour malicieux.

Alors qu'il traversait la Grande Salle, Remus remarqua les silhouettes des fantômes qui se disputaient à nouveau. Il était habituel que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ainsi que le Moine Gras se querellent à propos de qui remporterait la Coupe. Toutefois, jamais aussi fortement. Remus se concentrait tellement afin qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence qu'il ne remarqua pas la Dame Grise. Il se serait cogné contre elle si elle était solide. Cependant, il passa plutôt à travers elle. Cela lui donna froid dans le dos.

'Je vous demande pardon monsieur,' dit-elle de sa voix douce et désinvolte.

'Non, non… pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vue.'

'Cela nous arrive souvent. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici à cette heure de la nuit ? Nous voyons rarement des humains aussi tard. Autre que M. Rusard, bien entendu.'

Le coeur de Remus battit plus fort lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Rusard. 'Non, mais j'ai une affaire importante dont je dois m'occuper et qui ne peut être effectuée qu'à la noirceur de la nuit,' répondit Remus avec un sourire mystérieux. C'était le genre de réponse que Dumbledore aurait fournie. Il espéra simplement que la Dame Grise ne lui poserait pas d'autres questions.

Elle ne le fit pas. En fait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'envola afin de tenter de faire cesser la querelle qui séparait encore les autres fantômes. Remus, avant de quitter, remarqua que le Baron Sanglant s'était mêlé à la conversation et prenait grand plaisir à tourmenter les autres en leur rappelant à quel point les Serpentards avaient souvent remporté la coupe ces dernières années.

_Tout au fond du couloir, puis en bas des escaliers, puis tourner à gauche... _ Remus tourna à une intersection et se concentra sur son objectif – la porte du bureau de Rusard. Pour le moment, tout s'était passé à merveille. Son plan fonctionnait parfaitement. _Habituellement, c'est là que cela commence à aller mal. _Derrière lui, il entendit un sifflement qui l'alerta. Miss Teigne lui faisait face, crachant et prête à attaquer. Remus plissa les yeux. Les loups-garous ainsi que les chats ne s'entendaient pas très bien et Miss Teigne n'avait jamais tenté d'être amicale envers lui. Il prit donc sa baguette et la pointa vers elle, menaçant.

'Vas-t-en, espèce de chat galeux !' chuchota Remus. La chatte cracha à nouveau et enfonça ses griffes dans le sol. Remus, même s'il était très tentant de le faire, savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement la blesser. Il avait simplement souhaité qu'elle ait peur de sa menace. Toutefois, puisque cela n'avait pas fonctionné, il eut recours à une autre technique vérifiée afin de causer une diversion... il mentit. 'Tu sais, j'ai vu trois étudiants dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Je leur ai demandé de retourner à leur dortoir, mais je crois qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir…' Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase que Miss Teigne était déjà partie chasser. Remus savait très bien que ce ne serait pas long avant que Rusard rapplique, puisqu'il n'était jamais loin de sa chatte.

Remus agita la poignée de la porte et ne fut pas surpris de la trouver fermée à clé. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était ensorcelée. Rusard avait probablement voulu protéger son bureau avec plusieurs sortilèges ainsi que des pièges. Cependant... Rusard était un Cracmol. James l'avait découvert pendant leur deuxième année. Il pouvait peut-être accomplir des sorts faciles. Il pointa sa baguette vers la poignée et prononça calmement, 'Alohomora'. Une serrure qui était invisible avant ce moment apparut alors. Remus sourit et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. C'était encore impossible. 'Alohomora', dit-il à nouveau. Une autre serrure apparut. Remus dut répéter l'opération cinq fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre finalement.

_C'était facile... trop facile. _

La pièce était sombre et l'air était lourd, puant le poisson pourri. _Cela vient probablement des restants du dîner de Miss Teigne. _Il fit attention à ne pas entrer immédiatement dans la pièce. Il alluma plutôt la petite lampe suspendue au centre du bureau d'un geste de la main, puis observa les alentours. Au-dessus de sa tête, il aperçut le piège qu'il avait suspecté. Rusard avait suspendu un filet qui tomberait sur la victime sans méfiance si elle n'était pas prudente. Remus, heureusement, s'en rendit compte avant de déclencher le piège. Un simple sortilège et Remus put entrer dans la pièce.

Il n'avait pas encore fait deux pas qu'un bruit de métal l'obligea à se retourner, surpris. Une armure s'avançait rapidement vers lui. Remus remarqua que l'épée du chevalier semblait réellement tranchante. Il recula le plus vite possible, contourna le bureau, pointa sa baguette vers l'armure, puis prononça, '_Dissendium !'_

Dans un éclair de lumière, le chevalier rapetissa jusqu'à la grosseur d'une pièce d'échec. Il chargea, son épée dirigée vers le pied de Remus. Avant que l'armure n'ait eu le temps d'endommager sa chaussure, Remus la prit dans ses mains et la plaça sur le bureau, sous une chope – apparemment la préférée de Rusard – qu'il renversa. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front, puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Presque tout était resté identique depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé là... la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la carte. Les chaînes huilées étaient toujours suspendues au mur derrière le bureau, attendant patiemment que vienne l'opportunité de capturer un jeune étudiant. Les dossiers posés sur les autres murs s'étaient multipliés et avaient aussi été légèrement réarrangés. Le tiroir d'honneur qui avait été réservé aux Maraudeurs – surtout à Sirius – était maintenant étiqueté : 'WEASLEY : FRED & GEORGE'. Remus étouffa un rire et continua ses recherches. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait la section la plus désirée de tous ses dossiers. 'CONFISQUÉS ET HAUTEMENT DANGEREUX.' Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il y découvrirait, mais il savait que la carte avait été placée là il y a presque quinze ans lorsque Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch durant leur septième année.

Tout le monde était en train de célébrer. Quelques-uns, dont Sirius, avait décidé d'avoir une 'soirée privée à deux'. Il avait volé la carte et s'était enfui quelque part avec Alasta Harker, l'une des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. James, Remus et Peter s'étaient glissés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité et avaient convenu d'aller espionner Sirius ainsi que d'interrompre sa petite soirée.

Ce dernier avait emmené Alasta dans la Volière. Là-bas, les étoiles brillaient et pouvaient clairement être vues puisqu'il n'y avait pas réellement de toit. C'était l'un des endroits romantiques préférés de Sirius... là ainsi que la tour d'astronomie. En effet, il pouvait montrer de ces deux places l'étoile qui portait son nom et les filles trouvaient toujours cela romantique. James lui avait répété d'innombrables fois de se trouver une nouvelle réplique, mais Sirius lui avait répondu, 'Si ce n'est pas brisé, pourquoi devrais-je le réparer ?'

Une fois dans la Volière, James, Peter et Remus avaient réussi à enrager un Sirius à moitié nu. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas préparés à la réaction qu'aurait Alasta. Elle cria si fort que Rusard avait escaladé les escaliers en un temps record. Ils s'enfuirent tous par des chemins différents. Sirius s'enfargea dans ses pantalons, saisit le poignet d'Alasta, puis la fit descendre les escaliers du côté nord de la tour. James ordonna à Peter, qui était le plus près de la carte, de l'attraper et de courir. James et Remus tentèrent de distraire Rusard en envoyant des étincelles à certaines chouettes qui commencèrent à voler en tout sens, griffes sorties. Remus se rappelait très bien avoir vu Peter prendre la carte avant que James et lui ne suivent Sirius vers la salle commune. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au portrait, ils trouvèrent Rusard qui les attendait... la carte dans ses mains ! À un moment dans leur course effrénée, Peter avait inconsciemment échappé la carte.

Rusard traîna les cinq étudiants jusqu'à son bureau où il leur donna des retenues et leur enleva à chacun vingt points. Cela totalisait cent points, ce qui leur fit perdre l'avance qu'ils avaient gagné en remportant la coupe de Quidditch. Mais, surtout, cinq paires d'yeux misérables regardèrent Rusard avec mécontentement alors qu'il plaçait le parchemin dans ses dossiers, puis ferma le tiroir à clé.

Heureusement, Sirius avait effacé la carte, alors ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de Rusard. Il ne découvrirait jamais comment elle fonctionnait. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, Remus devrait pouvoir ouvrir ce tiroir et y trouver un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni.

Doucement, tout en tentant de rester aussi silencieux que possible, Remus ouvrit le tiroir et se pencha afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Soudainement, une lueur vive surgit au-dessus de sa tête, emplissant la pièce d'une lumière blanche. C'était la lune... la pleine lune... mais... comment ? Elle grossit de plus en plus, se pressant contre lui. Remus, confus, recula et trébucha sur une caisse vide.

C'était un Épouvantard.

'Riddikulus !' cria Remus, pointant sa baguette vers la lune. Elle se changea avec un _pop_ en un morceau de fromage, puis il put facilement le forcer dans une boîte qu'il avait renversée. Un moment plus tard, l'Épouvantard était enfermé dans sa nouvelle cage. Il s'immobilisa, repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de ses yeux, puis se retourna vers les dossiers.

Page par page, Remus parcourut la masse de papier que cela représentait. Il y avait plusieurs notes à propos de Fred et George, quelques fausses baguettes qui avaient explosé et avaient causé quelques dommages à certains dossiers, et même une liste d'ingrédients pour une Potion d'Amnésie... mais aucun signe de la carte. Il repassa toutes les pages à nouveau, mais sans succès. Finalement, il pointa sa baguette vers le tiroir et dit, 'Accio Carte'.

Rien...

'Merde,' marmonna Remus. _Où peut-elle bien être ? Elle DOIT être là-dedans._

Un son provenant du couloir fit sursauter Remus. Des bruits de pas se rapprochant l'alerta et il sut qu'il devait sortir de là rapidement. Il ferma le tiroir, éteignit la lumière, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

'Que pensez-vous être en train de faire au juste ?'

C'était Rusard... précédé d'une Miss Teigne hautaine. Remus sentit son estomac se contracter en reconnaissant la voix. Comment pourrait-il expliquer cela ? Il se tenait dans une pièce où il ne devrait réellement pas être. Rusard pourrait facilement aller se plaindre à Dumbledore. Même un enseignant n'avait pas le droit de s'introduire dans le bureau d'un autre membre du personnel.

_Pense, Remus, pense. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

L'Épouvantard emprisonné dans la boîte fit soudainement un bruit.

_Voilà !_ 'Je chassais cet Épouvantard depuis l'une des salles de classe. Il était plutôt désagréable. J'ai réussi à le pousser dans cette boîte. Je peux l'emmener ailleurs si vous voulez. Ou, si vous préférez, je peux le laisser ici et vous pourrez en faire ce que vous désirez.'

Le regard de Rusard passa du visage de Remus à la boîte qui tremblait sur le sol. 'Ça va. Pas besoin de le laisser ici.'

Satisfait de lui-même, Remus sourit, puis prit la boîte dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il passa devant Rusard, l'Épouvantard émit un son à nouveau et le vieil homme recula avec un sursaut dans la pièce. Remus se mit à rire en se dirigeant vers son propre bureau. Il y avait un placard sous son bureau, qui serait probablement plus confortable pour l'Épouvantard qu'une boîte. De plus, avec celui-ci, Remus n'avait plus à s'inquiéter quant à la façon de faire entrer un Détraqueur dans le château. Harry pourrait apprendre le sortilège du Patronus sur l'Épouvantard pour le moment.

Mais un sentiment accablant le narguait toujours. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la carte. Il ne savait pas où elle était. Sirius avait lancé un sort anti-inflammable dessus après un incident où elle avait presque pris feu. Rusard ne l'avait donc brûlée. Lily l'avait déjà agrippée et en avait déchiré un coin, donc ils avaient placé un sort d'anti-déchirure dessus. Il était impossible que Rusard l'ait déchiré. Elle DEVAIT être à quelque part. Si la carte n'était pas dans les dossiers de Rusard, quelqu'un l'avait donc prise...

Mais qui ?

* * *

(Grr... je peux pas mettre de smileys ! Désolée !)

Ça a été long, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, avec le cégep, le travail et tout, je ne voyais pas comment trouver le temps de continuer à traduire et, pour tout dire, j'en avais un peu perdu le goût. Toutefois, lorsque les auteurs (et traducteurs) disent que les reviews aident énormément, ce n'est pas faux. En effet, hier, j'ai reçu **deux** reviews le même soir, pour cette histoire. Quelle coïncidence, non ? C'est ce qui m'a poussé à finir de traduire ce chapitre dans la soirée même. J'espère que certaines personnes l'apprécieront, malgré le temps qu'il a pris avant d'arriver

Si vous voulez continuer à me motiver (il me reste encore des vacances en plus ) vous savez quoi faire !

Je vous aime !

(Ah, et comme on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, je vais tous vous répondre individuellement. Donc, si vous n'avez pas de compte fanfiction, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre e-mail, que je puisse vous répondre !)


	17. Expecto Patronum

**Date de parution :** 28 août 2007

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (user id57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Blabla de la traductrice :** Oui bon, presque un an, je sais ! C'est impardonnable de ma part, mais avec ma dernière année de cégep, mon voyage en Europe, puis mes deux boulots cet été, j'ai eu du mal à me voir vivre moi-même. Mais... comme je commence l'université (en traduction huhu) cette année, je me suis dis qu'un peu de travail pratique ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Donc... si jamais j'ai du temps pendant l'année, je continuerai, ne serait-ce que pour m'améliorer. Désolée pour ce manque de présence, mais je n'y peux rien ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

**Remerciement :** À tous ceux qui continueront peut-être de lire cette traduction, je vous remercie  
énormément !

_**From the eyes of the werewolf**_

**Chapitre dix-sept – Spero Patronum**

Remus dut mettre son projet à propos de la Carte du Maraudeur en hiatus pour un moment puisqu'il devait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry. Il avait décidé que le sortilège du Patronus serait la meilleure défense pour le garçon. C'était un sort extrêmement difficile et complexe à maîtriser. Mais, comme James l'avait réussi bien avant les autres, Remus pensa que Harry avait probablement hérité du talent de son père et qu'il y parviendrait aussi.

Remus n'était lui non plus pas mauvais en ce qui concernait le sortilège du Patronus. Sa classe l'avait étudié en septième année et ils avaient tous pris un immense plaisir à observer les diverses formes que prenaient les Patroni, selon les personnes qui les conjuraient. Lorsque James avait vu le sien, il s'était tout de suite demandé pourquoi son défendant était un loup. Mais ce n'était pas un loup... c'était un chien.

Lorsque jeudi arriva, Remus se dirigea vers son bureau afin d'y récupérer l'épouvantard. Il vérifia l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était un peu en retard. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et remplit ses poches du chocolat qu'il avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard avant Noël. Il souleva la boîte, puis se dirigea vers la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie où Harry l'attendait patiemment.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?' demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la caisse que Remus posa sur le bureau du professeur Binn.

'Un autre épouvantard,' répondit Remus en enlevant sa cape. 'J'en ai cherché dans tout le château depuis mardi dernier et heureusement, j'ai fini par en trouver un dans l'armoire de Rusard.' _Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité... mais Harry n'est pas obligé de le savoir !_ 'C'est ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus d'un vrai Détraqueur. Quand il te verra, l'épouvantard va prendre l'aspect d'un Détraqueur et nous pourrons donc nous entraîner sur lui. Quand on ne s'en servira pas, je le garderai dans mon bureau.'

'D'accord.' Remus remarqua que Harry semblait plutôt appréhensif. Mais, si le garçon avait une quelconque objection quant à se servir d'un épouvantard, il ne l'exprima pas.

'Alors...' Remus sortit sa baguette magique et fit signe à Harry de faire de même. 'Le sortilège que je vais t'enseigner, Harry, est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de la Sorcellerie de premier cycle. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus.'

'Comment ça fonctionne ?' La nervosité dans la voix de Harry était très apparente.

'Eh bien, si le sortilège se déroule normalement, tu verras apparaître un Patronus, c'est-à-dire une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, un protecteur qui jouera le rôle d'un bouclier entre le Détraqueur et toi.' Remus observa Harry alors qu'il plissait les yeux. 'Le Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre – mais, à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir le désespoir. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent donc pas lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant t'avertir, Harry, que ce sortilège est peut-être trop complexe pour toi. De nombreux sorciers hautement qualifiés ont des difficultés à le mettre en pratique.' _Plusieurs sauf James... Il était toujours celui qui pouvait tout faire..._

'À quoi ressemble un Patronus ?' La question de Harry interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

_Bonne question._ 'Chacun est unique. Cela dépend du sorcier qui le conjure.'

'Et comment le fait-on apparaître ?'

'À l'aide d'une incantation qui ne produira son effet que si tu te concentres de toutes tes forces sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Le regard de Harry se dirigea vers le sol. Remus attendit qu'il pense à un souvenir heureux, mais cela prit quelques secondes. Remus fronça les sourcils. Il était douloureux de savoir que le garçon avait du mal à trouver un souvenir heureux. _Ses parents se seraient assurés que sa vie soit remplie de moments plaisants... mais il n'a pas été élevé par ses parents. _

'Bien,' annonça finalement Harry, ayant songé à quelque chose.

'Il te faut prononcer l'incantation –' Remus se racla la gorge afin que Harry comprenne clairement les mots, '- Spero patronum !'

'Spero patronum, spero patronum,' répéta Harry.

'Tu es bien concentré sur ton souvenir heureux ?' lui demanda Remus.

'Oh, oui... spero patrono... non, patronum... désolé... spero patronum, spero patronum...'

Une lueur argentée jaillit de sa baguette magique. Elle était sans forme et très faible, mais c'était un très bon début. Remus songea que peu des compagnons de classe de Harry auraient été capables d'en faire autant lors de leur premier essai.

'Vous avez vu cela ?' s'exclama Harry. 'J'ai réussi à faire apparaître quelque chose !'

'Très bien.' _Tel père tel fils..._ 'Alors, tu es prêt à essayer sur un Détraqueur ?'

'Oui,' dit Harry avec détermination. Il se positionna au centre de la pièce, tout en tenant sa baguette devant lui.

Remus se tourna vers la boîte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Tout comme il l'avait prédit, un Détraqueur en sortit lentement et se dirigea vers Harry. L'une de ses mains squelettiques était tendue vers lui. La pièce devint soudainement glacée, puis les lumières vacillèrent avant de s'éteindre.

'_Spero patronum ! Spero patronum ! Spero...'_

La voix de Harry trembla et son visage devint pâle. Remus se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. L'épouvantard lança un regard à l'homme et se transforma en lune. Remus déposa son étudiant sur le sol, puis attira l'épouvantard dans la caisse tout en refermant le couvercle. Les lumières reprirent vie.

Il retourna aux côtés de Harry et plaça une main sur son épaule. 'Harry !' Il eut un sursaut, puis se réveilla instantanément.

'Désolé.'

'Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?'

'Oui...' répondit-il en se relevant. Il s'appuya contre un pupitre afin de se maintenir debout.

'Tiens.' Remus lui donna une Chocogrenouille. 'Mange cela avant que l'on recommence. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais du premier coup. En fait, j'en aurais été très surpris.'

'C'est de pire en pire,' déclara Harry en croquant dans le chocolat. Je pouvais l'entendre encore plus fort cette fois-ci... elle et... Voldemort aussi.'

_Voldem... ce n'est probablement pas très sage._ 'Harry, si tu préfères arrêter, je comprendrai très bien...'

'Je veux continuer ! Il le faut !' Harry engloutit complètement ce qui lui restait de sa grenouille. 'Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si les Détraqueurs arrivent pendant le match contre les Serdaigles ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber encore une fois. Si nous perdons ce match, nous perdons la coupe de Quidditch !'

Remus savait que cela serait difficile pour Harry, mais il ne savait pas à quel point ce le serait. Il s'émerveilla intérieurement du courage du garçon, malgré tout ce qu'il entendait et vivait à nouveau. Les yeux de Harry étaient grands ouverts et emplis d'espoir. Remus ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

'Très bien... il serait peut-être mieux de choisir un autre souvenir alors. Celui-ci ne semble pas être assez heureux.' _Il est certainement déterminé à y parvenir. _'Prêt ?' lui demanda Remus en posant les mains sur le couvercle de la caisse.

'Prêt.'

'Maintenant !' Il souleva le couvercle. Un Détraqueur en sortit une fois de plus. La pièce était glacée et sombre. La détermination de Harry s'affaiblit sous le regard de la figure encagoulée.

'_Spero patronum ! Spero patronum ! Spero pat...' _

Il tint plus longtemps, mais tout comme la première fois, il devint pâle et tomba dans l'inconscience. Toutefois, il eut quelques sursauts pendant que Remus le déposait au sol. Le garçon avait apparemment été beaucoup plus affecté par le Détraqueur cette fois-ci. L'homme attira rapidement l'épouvantard en forme de lune vers la caisse en bois. Il se dirigea vers Harry afin de le réveiller, mais ce fut plus difficile. 'Harry ? Harry ?' Aucune réponse. Il tapota quelques fois la joue du garçon de sa main. 'Harry ! Harry... réveille-toi.'

_Oh non, si c'était plus grave cette fois... et s'il ne s'éveillait pas ?_

Toutefois, il se réveilla. Ce fut lent, mais Harry ouvrit éventuellement les yeux. Il marmonna alors quelque chose qui donna un frisson d'horreur à Remus. 'J'ai entendu mon père. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix. Il a essayé d'affronté Voldemort seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir...'

C'était un fait que Remus ignorait totalement. Il avait essayé d'imaginer comment James et Lily avaient réagi pendant les derniers instants de leur vie. Et maintenant, Harry le revivait. James avait sacrifié sa vie pour celle de sa femme et de son enfant. Et Harry l'avait réellement entendu ?

Remus avala de travers. 'Tu as entendu James ?'

'Oui... pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas connu mon père, n'est-ce pas ?'

_James... J'ai utilisé son prénom._ Remus s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suffisamment réfléchi. C'était un chemin qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à emprunter pour l'instant.

'Je... oui, en effet,' répondit-il avec neutralité. 'Nous étions amis à Poudlard.' Puis, il changea de sujet. 'Écoute, Harry, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ce sortilège est beaucoup trop complexe. Je n'aurais jamais dû te le suggérer...'

'NON!' s'exclama-t-il en se levant. 'Je veux essayer encore une fois ! Je ne me concentre tout simplement pas sur des souvenirs assez heureux. Attendez...' Harry plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Remus s'émerveilla du fils de James. Il avait très certainement la même détermination que son père. Ainsi que la concentration de sa mère.

C'est à contre-cœur que Remus retourna à côté de la boîte. Il lui demanda s'il était prêt. _Tout ceci est contre mon bon jugement, mais comment pourrais-je lui refuser cette opportunité ?_ 'Tu es bien concentré ? Maintenant !'

Pour la troisième fois, l'épouvantard se transforma en un Détraqueur qui se dirigea vers Harry. Toutefois, le garçon résista plus longtemps et resta debout.

'SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM !'

Soudainement, une immense ombre argentée jaillit de la baguette de Harry et se plaça entre le Détraqueur et le garçon. Le Patronus de Harry était méconnaissable, mais il était tout de même massif et il avait réussi à arrêter la progression de l'Épouvantard-Détraqueur plutôt efficacement. _Remarquable à un si jeune âge ! _Remus tourna son regard vers Harry qui semblait sur le point de tomber.

Remus bondit vers le garçon, sa baguette levée. '_Riddikulus !'_ Le Détraqueur se changea d'un _pop_ sonore en lune dès que le professeur s'avança. Harry s'effondra sur une chaise, épuisé et pantelant. Après un court moment, l'épouvantard fut à nouveau enfermé dans la valise.

'Excellent !' s'exclama Remus, s'avançant vers Harry. Le garçon semblait avoir couru un marathon autour du château. 'Excellent Harry ! C'était un très bon début !'

'On peut recommencer ? Juste une dernière fois ?'

_Tu es tellement brave !_ 'Pas maintenant. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. Voilà,' dit-il en sortant un morceau du meilleur chocolat que vendait Honeyducks. 'Mange tout, ou madame Pomfresh va être colère contre moi. Même heure la semaine prochaine ?'

'D'accord.'

Remus alla éteindre toutes les lampes en attendant que Harry se remette de ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas partir avant d'être certain que le garçon soit solide sur ses jambes. Il était sûr que Harry avait vécu une grande épreuve ce soir... devoir revivre la mort de ses parents ne devait pas être facile.

'Professeur Lupin ?' demanda Harry en le regardant étrangement. 'Si vous connaissiez mon père, vous deviez aussi connaître Sirius Black.'

Remus se retourna en sursautant. 'Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?' _Comment peut-il savoir cela ?_ Il devait s'être exprimé un peu trop brusquement puisqu'il vit Harry tressaillir légèrement.

'Rien. Je veux dire, je sais juste qu'ils étaient amis à Poudlard.'

'Oui, je l'ai connu.' Remus repensa à la formulation de sa réponse et décida de la changer. 'Ou plutôt, je croyais le connaître.' Remus, ne voulant pas discuter plus amplement de ce sujet, dit, 'Tu devrais y aller Harry. Il commence à se faire tard.'

Harry quitta la salle de classe avec le reste du chocolat dans ses mains. Remus l'observa s'éloigner, puis disparaître de son champ de vision. Il semblait bien aller, mais... comment pouvait-il réellement l'être ? Il venait tout juste d'entendre James et Lily... et Voldemort. Il les avait entendu mourir.

Remus se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Il avait dû faire face à plusieurs événements ardus pendant sa jeunesse. Toutefois, il avait toujours eu des parents aimants pour l'aider. Harry... Harry n'avait personne. Il avait eu de bons parents aimants, mais ils n'étaient plus présents afin de le soutenir. Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus là ? À cause de la trahison de Sirius. Il les avait tous trahis.

'Il est impossible de changer le passé,' murmura Remus. 'Tu devrais bien le savoir pourtant.'

* * *

Le mois de février fut aussi froid que celui de janvier et Sirius était toujours en liberté. La Gazette du Sorcier tentait de les mettre à jour, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Sirius n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps et son statut de criminel devint plus grave alors que les jours passaient. En fait, Remus lut un matin que le ministère de la magie avait décidé que Sirius recevrait le baiser du Détraqueur s'il était capturé. Cette pensée fit frissonner Remus. C'était une chose de passer toute une vie à Azkaban, mais c'en était une autre de perdre son âme à tout jamais. Alors que Remus n'aimait pas l'idée que Sirius puisse de promener librement, il n'appréciait pas non plus que son âme lui soit prise de force.

Cependant, tout n'était pas que de sombres pensées. Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Harry. Il avait une chance de connaître le garçon de la façon qu'il aurait dû depuis longtemps. Harry, toutefois, se sentait de plus en plus frustré par ses leçons. Remus savait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas capable de conjurer un Patronus tangible. Mais, le simple fait de conjurer un faible Patronus était un grand accomplissement à son âge.

Néanmoins, Remus était inquiet de l'intérêt que semblait porter Harry à ce qu'il entendait face au Détraqueur. On aurait dit qu'il voulait entendre ses parents souffrir. Mais, pourquoi voudrait-il entendre ses parents souff...

Puis, Remus comprit. Harry ne voulait pas entendre ses parents souffrir. Il voulait simplement les entendre ! Bien sûr ! Harry ne se souvenait plus de leurs voix. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'était le sentiment de les entendre lui parler, ou parler de lui. C'était probablement la seule chance que Harry avait de réellement _connaître_ la voix de ses parents. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Harry ait du mal à combattre ce qui lui procurait une partie de ce qu'il désirait.

Remus, qui connaissait maintenant le problème, ne parvenait pas à décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Harry ne devait pas être à l'aise avec le sujet puisqu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Remus décida donc qu'il devrait le faire d'une façon informelle. Il pourrait peut-être inviter Harry à rester pour discuter à la fin d'une leçon. Oui, c'était cela. Une Bièreaubeurre pourrait aussi aider à instaurer une ambiance calme.

Alors, ce soir-là, après une discussion à propos de la façon dont un Patronus combattait un Détraqueur, Remus offrit quelque chose à Harry que le garçon n'avait certainement jamais goûté. Il sortit deux bouteilles de son cartable et...

'De la Bièreaubeurre !' s'exclama Harry, à la surprise de Remus. 'J'adore cette boisson !'

Remus arqua un sourcil. _Quand a-t-il bien pu goûter à de la Bièreaubeurre ?_

'Oh... Ron et Hermione m'en ont rapporté de Pré-au-Lard.' C'était un mensonge et Remus le savait très bien. Mais il ne répliqua pas.

'Je vois,' répondit simplement Remus. Il changea de sujet et parla du prochain match de Quidditch qui était la raison pour laquelle ils passaient autant d'heures à tenter de maîtriser ce charme. Puis, 'Buvons à une victoire de Gryffondor ! Même si, en tant que professeur, je me dois d'être impartial...'

Remus se tut un instant et leva son verre à Harry. Ils burent dans un silence gênant tandis que le loup-garou essayait de trouver une façon de parler de ce qui le tracassait. Toutefois, Remus n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Harry brisa le silence d'une question surprenante.

'Qui a-t-il sous la cagoule d'un Détraqueur ?'

Remus déposa sa bouteille et réfléchit pendant un instant. Comment pouvait-il décrire cela ? 'Hmmm... eh bien, les seuls personnes qui le savent ne pourraient pas nous le dire. Tu sais, les Détraqueurs ne relèvent leur cagoule que pour utiliser leur arme ultime.'

'Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Le baiser du Détraqueur,' répondit Remus avec un faible sourire. _Un baiser... comment peut-on nommer une action si terrible d'après un geste si plaisant ?_ 'C'est ce que font les Détraqueurs à ceux qu'ils veulent détruire complètement. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une sorte de bouche sous leur cagoule, puisqu'ils serrent leur mâchoire sur la bouche de leur victime afin d'aspirer leur âme.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa Bièreaubeurre. 'Quoi ? Ils... ils tuent ?'

'Oh non, c'est bien pire que cela. On peut exister sans âme, tu sais, aussi longtemps que notre cerveau et notre cœur survivent. Mais tu n'as plus conscience d'exister, tu n'as plus de mémoire, plus rien... Il n'y a aucun espoir de rétablissement. Tu ne fais... qu'exister. Comme une coquille vide. Et ton âme disparaît à jamais.'

Remus prit une gorgée de sa boisson tandis que Harry restait transis sur sa chaise. Puis, ne sachant pas pourquoi, il ajouta, 'C'est le destin qui attend Sirius Black. C'était dans la Gazette ce matin. Le ministère a donné son accord aux Détraqueurs pour qu'ils le fassent s'ils le retrouvent.'

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Harry commenta sèchement, 'Il le mérite.'

Remus, tentant de rester distant, lui demanda, 'Tu le penses vraiment ? Crois-tu réellement que quelqu'un mérite cela ?' Car, honnêtement, Remus ne croyait pas que personne... peu importe l'horreur de son crime... méritait un tel châtiment.

'Oui,' répondit Harry en le défiant du regard. 'Pour certaines choses.'

Harry resta ensuite silencieux, tout comme Remus. Le garçon finit sa Bièreaubeurre, le remercia poliment, puis retourna à la tour des Gryffondors. Remus songea au point de vue de Harry. Y avait-il réellement des crimes qui devaient être punis par un Baiser ? Et Sirius avait-il commis l'un de ces crimes ? Remus essaya de se mettre à la place du garçon et comprit finalement ce qu'il ressentait face à Sirius. C'est avec le cœur lourd que le professeur rangea les bouteilles vides, puis se dirigea vers ses propres appartements.


	18. Joyeux anniversaire Padfoot

**From the eyes of the werewolf**

**Date de parution :** 16 mai 2008

_Disclaimer :_ Comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas du tout. Elle est à l'extraordinaire auteure Alphie (user id57950). Tout le merveilleux monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling. Quelques dialogues proviendront de la traduction qu'a faite Jean-François Ménard du Tome 3 des aventures de notre cher sorcier. Par contre, tout le reste de la traduction française de cette sublime fic me revient -

**Blabla de la traductrice :** Eh bien, encore presque un an depuis le dernier chapitre. Je suis terriblement désolée, mais comme je n'avais même pas le temps de lire ou de me reposer un peu, la traduction (d'histoire) a été un peu négligée. Ça me fait un peu drôle, parce que le début de ce chapitre a été traduit l'été passé, alors que l'autre partie (le flashback) a été faite cette semaine, et donc après un an d'études en traduction. J'espère que ça paraîtra un tout petit peu ! Et puis, je suis supposée avoir du temps cet été, vous devriez donc avoir de mes nouvelles à nouveau avant l'été prochain !

**Remerciement :** Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus à ceux qui me commentent. C'est vraiment encourageant ! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde!

**Joyeux anniversaire Padfoot**

Le douze février. C'était l'anniversaire de Sirius. Remus avait toujours hâte que cette journée arrive lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Eh bien, c'était différent cette année. Remus ne songeait qu'à la nouvelle annonçant la possibilité que Sirius reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur s'il se faisait attraper. Ses leçons avec Harry avaient été une bonne distraction, mais il n'en avait pas aujourd'hui. Remus était seul dans sa chambre, seul avec ses pensées. Et il ne pensait qu'à Sirius et à tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à cette date dans le passé.

Remus, désirant oublier ce à quoi il pensait, décida d'écrire une lettre à Katie pour lui raconter comment se passaient ses leçons avec Harry et sa progression étonnamment rapide. Mais, dès qu'il eut parlé d'Harry et de son Patronus, ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Sirius à Katie et, pour être honnête, il ne _voulait_ pas lui en parler. Il scella donc l'enveloppe et envoya sa lettre telle qu'elle était : courte et simple.

Il se dirigea vers son foyer et examina la photo qui y était placée. Les visages lui sourirent et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même en les voyant. Peter tira la langue à Remus, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le poussant de côté. James, ses cheveux partant de tous les côtés, riait tandis que ses lunettes glissaient sur le bout de son nez. Puis, il y avait Sirius... Sirius qui semblait angélique comme toujours, mais qui s'apprêtait vraisemblablement à jouer un tour à James.

« Oh, Sirius... »

Remus ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Ces trois personnes avaient été toute sa vie. Ces trois personnes avaient accompli l'impossible pour l'aider une fois par mois. Ces trois personnes... avaient toutes disparues.

Il se souvenait de tout cela comme si c'était arrivé hier. Et, depuis un moment, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Sirius. Il y avait les bons souvenirs de blagues qu'ils avaient faites ou de matchs de Quidditch qu'ils avaient remportés. Il y en avait de moins bons concernant les fois où ils s'étaient fait prendre et avaient reçu des détentions pour des choses stupides qu'ils avaient faites. Et il y avait le meilleur souvenir de Remus.

Il se détourna de la cheminée et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il alluma une chandelle sur sa table de chevet et s'assit sur son lit à baldaquin, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était Sirius qu'il avait vu en premier. Sirius avait réussi le premier. Sirius était le seul pour qui James n'avait pas trouvé le surnom. Remus s'avachit et déposa sa tête sur ses mains tandis qu'il était forcé de revivre ce moment.

* * *

_Remus s'assit, épuisé, la tête dans ses mains, sur le bord de son lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. La lune se levait tard ce soir-là. Plusieurs pourraient penser que c'était une bonne chose. La transformation se ferait plus tard et lui offrirait donc quelques heures de clarté de plus. Malheureusement, une lune tardive signifiait toujours plus de tension et une douleur inconfortable pendant qu'il attendait l'inévitable. L'attraction de la lune commencerait au même moment, mais le loup ne ressortirait que bien plus tard. Remus était particulièrement énervé lors de tels soirs et ses amis, conscients de cela, le laissaient toujours seul._

_Il aurait tant aimé être avec eux plutôt qu'ici. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient sur le sort d'Animagus. Ils espéraient pouvoir vagabonder avec le loup dans la cour de Poudlard et calmer quelques-unes des tensions de Remus. Toutefois, c'était un sortilège difficile et complexe que peu de sorciers arrivaient à accomplir. Est-ce que trois sorciers super malins de quinze ans y parviendraient un jour ?_

_La solitude le minait et il voulait sortir du château. Il voulait s'aérer l'esprit. Il voulait errer et courir en liberté à l'extérieur... _Non, arrête_. _

_Ces pensées venaient du loup. _Tu dois rester tranquille et attendre madame Pomfresh.

_« Remus ? » La voix le surprit. _

_« Vas-t-en Sirius. » Il savait que c'était dangereux pour ses amis d'être près de lui quand le loup était si proche. _

_« Je voulais juste te montrer quelque chose. »_

_Remus secoua la tête. Sirius ne le dérangeait jamais si tard le soir d'une pleine lune et cela ennuya Remus que son ami soit si inconsidéré. « Est-ce que ça peut attendre à plus tard ? »_

_« Allez Moony. Tourne-toi. » _

_Moony. Un nom que James utilisait pour parler du loup il y a quelques années. C'était vite devenu le surnom de Remus. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'il y avait pire. James avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Sirius « Sniffle » après qu'il eut été victime d'un terrible rhume il y a trois ans. _

_Remus soupira, frustré, puis se retourna. « Sirius, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il y a de si important pour que... »_

_Il en perdit ses mots. Il fixait devant lui. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, mais un gros chien noir. Il resta bouche bée devant l'apparence de l'animal. _

_« Sirius ? » prononça-t-il avec difficulté. _

_Le chien remua la queue et lui tourna autour, exhibant son apparence magnifique. Remus observa son ami réapparaître dans un léger_ pop_._

_Sirius souriait radieusement à un Remus toujours bouche bée. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

_Il avait plusieurs questions en tête, mais il ne savait pas laquelle poser en premier. « Est-ce que... euh... est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Remus se demandait si la transformation Animagus était aussi souffrante que celle du loup. _

_« Eh bien, c'est un peu bizarre. Je ne dirais pas que ça fait mal, mais c'est un sentiment étrange. Et je dois me concentrer très fort pour me transformer en chien. C'est assez facile de redevenir humain par contre. »_

_« Est-ce que... eh bien... je veux dire... » Remus ne savait pas comment formuler celle-là. Il était craintif d'en révéler autant à propos du loup. « Est-ce que... euh... tu __**sais**__ que tu es un chien ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tu sais que tu es Sirius, mais dans un corps de chien ? »_

_Sirius sembla confus. « Que veux-tu dire ? Bien sûr que je sais qui je suis. » _

_« Oh, » murmura Remus en baissant les yeux. « Alors, tu peux... euh... penser rationnellement ? Peux-tu te dire "Je suis Sirius Black dans le corps d'un chien" ? »_

_Sirius conserva son air confus. « Bien sûr. Comment penses-tu que je redeviens humain ? » Un silence pesa pendant lequel Remus fut vraiment gêné. Il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Sirius. « Remus. » Le jeune homme rompit le silence. « Peux-tu ? Penser... rationnellement ? »_

_Remus secoua lentement la tête, puis dit doucement, « Si je le pouvais, penses-tu vraiment que je devrais être enfermé dans cette maison maudite toute la nuit ? »_

_Leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus ressentit l'empathie de son ami. __« Je __suppose que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris. Désolé. »_

_Remus, afin de changer le sujet, lui demanda : « Et pour ce qui est des autres choses ? Est-ce que le monde a l'air différent ? Et ton sens de l'odorat ? »_

_« Ouais, les couleurs sont étranges, elles ont de drôles de teintes. Et pour mon odorat... » Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage espiègle. « Disons simplement qu'il sera extrêmement facile de se sauver de Rusard à partir de maintenant ! »_

_Remus lui rendit son sourire. « C'est bien ça. » Sirius acquiesça. « Est-ce que ton odorat est aussi bon dans ta forme humaine ? »_

_« Mais non Remus. » Sirius sembla scandalisé par la question. « Je suis humain. Je peux seulement sentir comme tout être humain. C'est le chien qui a le nez affûté. » _

_« Oh, je vois. » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. _

_« Mais ce n'est pas comme cela pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus leva les y__eux tandis que Sirius se passait la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. « Seigneur, Remus. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais dit cela ? »_

_« Dit quoi ? »_

_« Tout cela ! À propos du loup ! »_

_Remus haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que je pensais que vous le saviez. »_

_« Qu'on le savait ? » Sirius s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire penser que tu as les mêmes sens que le loup dans ta forme humaine ? »_

_« L'erreur dans ta logique Sirius, c'est que, techniquement, je ne suis pas humain. » Remus s'arrêta pendant un long moment avant de poursuivre. « On peut voir le loup qu'une seule fois par mois, mais il est toujours présent. Pourquoi penses-tu que je déteste autant le cours de Potions ? Combien de fois vous êtes-vous plaint de l'odeur désagréable de cette pièce ? Imagine ce que ça sent pour moi ! »_

_Sirius pensa pendant un moment, remua, puis demanda : « Eh bien, j'ai une question en ce qui concerne ta forme animale. »_

_« Quoi ? » s'enquit Remus avec inquiétude. _

_« Est-ce que les coussinets sur tes pattes te font atrocement mal ? » _

_« Quoi ? » répéta Remus en riant. _

_« Je suis allé courir dehors avant de venir te voir, tu sais, juste pour essayer. Et – Seigneur ! – les coussinets sur mes pattes étaient douloureux après un moment ! » Remus se mit à rire. « Arrête de rire ! » s'indigna Sirius. « J'essaie d'être honnête ! » _

_« Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette question de ta part. Et non, les coussinets sur mes pattes ne me font pas mal. Mais, les miens sont rudes et habitués. Alors que les tiens doivent être doux et mous... comme ceux d'un chiot. »_

_« Je ne suis pas un chiot ! »_

_« Oui tu l'es... avec tes petites pattes de chiot toutes douces! » le taquina Remus. _

_« Tais-toi ! » répliqua Sirius avec un sourire. _

_« Padfoot ! Petites pattes molles de chiot ! Attends que James et Peter entendent ça ! » Il se leva du lit et ouvrit la porte pour descendre les escaliers._

_« Tu n'oserais pas ? » demanda Sirius en se levant à son tour. _

_Remus lui lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Comme si je pouvais garder ça pour moi... Padfoot ! » Il ajouta la dernière partie pour le taquiner, mais Sirius se contenta de rouler les yeux. _

_« Génial ! Un autre surnom humiliant. Heureusement, il est mieux que Sniffle ! »_

* * *

« Padfoot... » dit Remus à voix haute, « nous étions si jeunes à ce moment. » Remus se laissa tomber par derrière sur son lit et fixa le plafond. « Jeune homme. Je peux toujours entendre mon père t'appeler ainsi. » Il ricana doucement. « Jeune... je ne me suis pas senti jeune depuis longtemps. »

Il soupira profondément et laissa le silence de la pièce le bercer vers l'inconscience. Le feu de la chandelle vacilla, mais Remus n'alla pas l'éteindre. Il resta simplement là, sans bouger. Seules ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Juste avant de s'endormir, il marmonna, « Joyeux anniversaire Padfoot. »


End file.
